Fifteen Minutes of Reality
by rukiahana
Summary: They have had enough doses of fame: screaming fans, thousand of adoring fansites, paparazzis, the limited privacy. But what they need now is reality. Even if it lasts for only 15 minutes. IchiRuki AU Chapter 15 updated.
1. Before It Began

_A/N: This idea has been prancing in my brain for awhile and I just have to have a go for it. I normally like to concentrate on one particular matter before moving to another (must be due to the ADD-related sad history I endured) but here it is, a brand new fiction. Definitely AU, I honestly haven't gotten the grasp of writing something based on the original story line because I do not know jack about Gi, Hakama, etc etc. So bear with me as my imagination runs rampant again._

_The story deals about two completely different people, coming from two different worlds (sounds vaguely familiar :D). Kurosaki Ichigo, a world-renowned footballer and Kuchiki Rukia, a celebrated Japanese pop princess. Thus, their story enfolds here…_

_Disclaimer: Some of the news articles that appear in this story are excerpts from real reports. A few adjustments have been made to adapt to the storyline. Credits to Kubo Tite, Yahoo Sports and Washington Post._

_P/S – This chapter is written in the form of articles and reports concerning the two individuals. To those you Yankees (if you somehow among the ones who forget the existence of the great game called soccer :D), Arsenal is currently at the fourth spot in English Premier League. That's kinda like SuperBowl but in the UK. Geddit? Do not let the football talk scares you. And if you look closely, I brought our two main characters to resemble real people, who are insanely big in their respective fields. Take a guess who. :D Enjoy & tell me what you think!_

**Henry Happy Playing Second Fiddle**

Wed 03 Jan, 7:09 AM

Thierry Henry made a triumphant return from injury to inspire Arsenal to a 4-0 victory over Charlton but accepts even he is being overshadowed by man-of-the-moment Kurosaki Ichigo.

Japanese star Kurosaki scored his twelfth goal of the season with a second-half brace against the relegation-haunted Addicks as Arsenal moved back into the top four in the Barclays Premiership.

Boss Arsene Wenger was delighted to have the mercurial Henry back in action after the Frenchman had missed the last seven league games with a hamstring injury.

During that time, the Gunners had lost just once - against Sheffield United - with Kurosaki playing a pivotal part in a run which also included four wins and two draws.

The Nihon Daihyo star's brace against Charlton was his fifth in the last four games and Henry is full of admiration for the man who has starred during his enforced absence.

The Arsenal captain believes the 21-year-old has all the credentials to become one of the Premiership's best.

Henry said: "He's shown ever since he arrived here that he is a scorer of great goals.

"He's done it this season but also in previous years - every goal he scores is a smashing one.

"He has the ability to be one of the best players in the league. He has matured a lot and he does stuff in training that I have rarely seen before."

Kurosaki was pumped on bringing Arsenal forward before he was pulled back by Osei Sankofa while trying to slot home a deflected shot by Fabregas that had rebounded off the crossbar.

The foul, committed on the edge of the six-yard box, resulted in a red card for the unfortunate Charlton full-back and allowed Henry to score from the penalty spot on the half-hour.

Charlton's woes increased seconds before the break when Henry created a chance for full-back Justin Hoyte to become the first Englishman to score in the league for Arsenal since Sol Campbell did so twice against Everton in September 2005.

But the rest of the contest belonged to Kurosaki, who converted the home side's second spot-kick of the night after Souleymane Diawara had hauled Henry down.

Kurosaki then rounded off the scoring in the final moments of injury-time to complete a comfortable victory over Alan Pardew's struggling side.

In another report, Kurosaki is believed to be taking a week off the Premiership to fly back home. The young man is reported to be managing some family business. But according to reliable sources, the Number 11 is participating in a charitable event synonymously known like the Make A Wish Foundation in Japan.

If you gain the millions, spread to your minions. Best wishes to the Gunners' most promising star of the season.

**Blooming Out **

JPop's Biggest Teen Idol Talks about Growing Up

_By Sydney Lambert_

Washington Daily  
Sunday, January 7th, 2007.

PRINCETON – Kuchiki Rukia doesn't do cleavage or slits. She doesn't tend to flash acres of golden abs, as do divettes Britney and Jessica and Christina when the cameras are ogling them. And only rarely does Rukia, Japan's reigning pop princess since she was a wee 15, take her bare legs for a stroll.

"I don't dress girly for two simple reasons, I do not have the assets to flaunt, and between rushing to the labs and completing my reports, I can barely manage to squeeze in a mascara time," says the tiny 21-year-old, sitting in the posh lobby of the Marriot and clad in jeans, a pair of Nike trainers and a tan corduroy jacket pulled over a beige top.

The singer-songwriter-producer has sold more than 17 million albums in Japan in just five years without tarting herself up à la MTV's wailers gone wild. (Her 1999 debut, "Bloom," is the best-selling album in Japanese history.) Apart from being a sold-out pop princess back home, the Asian beauty juggles her time between recording and cramming neuroscience mumbo-jumbo in her brain here in Princeton University.

So, what's new with Rukia?

The girl laughs quietly. "I suppose you didn't surf the before coming in today, did you?" she questions playfully. "They seem to know best of what I do, even before I do know what I'm about to do myself. Makes sense to you?"

"Lately I've been forced to sit at the corner and decide of what I'm going to be," sighs the bilingual Rukia. "Music defines you, you know? And honestly, I could not retire to one gender. How can a person satisfy their musical satiety by categorizing him or herself to an exclusive sound?" Rukia, who owns an urban clothing line and takes refuge in the likes of Roahl Dahl's masterpieces moans that it's all starting to make her a little sick.

Nope: Rukia, who lists Smashing Pumpkins, Norah Jones and Oasis as faves, isn't like American pop stars at all.

When discussed about the anonymity she is currently experiencing as a student in Princeton, without the usual paparazzi jumping out of the bush like back home in Japan, the girl grins. "I like being able to get my own milk from Wal-Mart. It's refreshing." Despite how much she says she enjoys being a nobody in Princeton, she does kinda dig the sobbing-fans phenomenon. "I always tell them, 'Oh, don't cry! It's just me!'."

Her latest album "Revamped" boasts collaboration with some of the biggest names in the industry. Being bilingual and feeling the need to be universal, the petite girl explains that the album includes both Japanese and English tracks. "I don't know if people in the US are aware of the trend but back home, we like to mix every language in one song. It sure will give my fifth-grade English teacher a heart attack," she jokes.

She talks affectionately of co-producer, Timbaland, who is responsible for boosting the career for the likes of Justin Timberlake and Missy Elliot. "I told him, 'I have to write my own stuff,' Rukia says. "And he was like, 'What do you mean? I have my own way of doing stuff.' And I was like, 'I have my own way of doing stuff, too.' It was just a matter of getting to know each other."

Reported to be flying back home tomorrow, Rukia tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and flashes that contagious smile. "Yes, I am. I'm attending the MTV Asia Music Award." When asked about the whispered charitable event she was scheduled to attend, she responded with an innocent smile, "What event?"

Talented, smart, and also a Good Samaritan, it's no wonder Japan is so proud of their precious pop star. To end the interview, Sam the photographer ventured the topic of idols and hunk of the moment. Eyes sparkling, the pretty lady whispers something about Kurosaki Ichigo, Japan's National Team striker. At that, she blushes and even squeals a little.

And for the first time today, Kuchiki Rukia finally sounds like a 21-year-old pop star.


	2. Collisions

_A/N: Another installment! Gosh, I'm actually anxious about this one. I hope it turns out well and caters up to everybody's expectations. Anyway, enjoy and tell me what you think. _

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite is tha' man. And if I owned Arsenal by any twisted luck, Robin van Persie plays football during the day, and becomes my boytoy during the night. _

_Shukanshi: is a Japanese term for controversial muckraking weekly __tabloid__ newspapers, "often described as bizarre blends of various types of U.S. magazines, such as Newsweek, the New Yorker, People, Penthouse, and the National Enquirer." quoted from Wikipedia. _

He pulled his snowcap lower, to cover the infamous orange locks from peeking out underneath it. Around him the luggage claim arena was buzzing with activities. Pushing his trolley slightly as its wheels glided on the airport carpet, Ichigo's eyes darted around, he was delighted with the fact that his vision field was filled with so many Asian faces among the throng of people.

Very smart, Ichigo, he mused. What do you think? You _are_ in Narita, dumbass.

He inhaled deeply as he waited for the belt of the luggage conveyor to revolve. He was traveling light, only one small duffel this time. The air smelled like the mixture of lemon and spice, contribution of the airport air freshener, but his nose could also pick up the faint aroma of tempura and ramen wafting in the air. He smiled slightly. It's good to be home.

He leaned his arms on the trolley handle, unintentionally exerting force from his end, leading to a forward jerk of the trolley. Before he could stop it from reeling, he realized the end metal bar of the trolley had already made contact with something solid. Something looking so much like somebody's feet.

"Ow!"

"Shit," he mumbled a curse as he instantly rushed forward to inspect the damage. A woman with a beanie hat pulled down low on her head was already bent down to rub her ankle. He crouched, instinctively a hand supporting the woman around her waist while the other tried to grasp her ankle.

The woman froze. It was one thing to be attacked by a trolley, and quite another to be half-embraced by a complete stranger.

"I'm seriously sorry," he apologized. He looked up to the woman, who had on a pair of glasses. Her forehead wrinkled, probably from trying to contain the pain. He pulled the woman down for her to sit on his trolley so he could assess the ankle condition. _Maybe just a twisted ligament_, seeing how the woman was wearing a pair of kitten-heeled winter boots. "Let me take a look," he spoke.

The woman's eyes widened. She opened her mouth to decline but he was already ahead of her by unzipping the boot.

"Wait! Look at the two!"

His ears perked up at the commotion, and in fluid motion, he got back on his feet, his eyes were already scanning the arena. In the moment of trepidation, his eyes settled on the metallic door with the shower sign paneled on it. Without wasting any second, he tugged the woman's arm to steady her on her feet before practically flash stepping to the shower, with the woman in tow.

"Sir!" the woman yelped, shocked. No time to respond to the pain that was shooting up her twisted ankle as the man deliberately pulled her behind the metallic door.

Once inside, both of them panted, trying to catch their breath.

"Why did you pull me?" she questioned, her voice unbelievably calm. No point in freaking out. _Inhale, Kuchiki. Now, exhale_. She winced when the pain resurfaced.

He ran a hand across his face. "Sorry. I just do not want you to get into trouble," he responded.

_Right, that's helpful_. "What kind of trouble? Last time I checked the airport was not on fire nor was it under terrorist attack," she replied, reaching down to rub her sore ankle.

"Uh, no. It's just that," he fumbled. This time his hand subconsciously pulled off the snowcap which he was adamant on keeping on five minutes ago. The wool taken off and revealed a mass of orange locks, all in its disheveled glory.

"It's just that," he repeated. "Did you see those cameras out there just now? If I didn't pull you in, you might make Shukanshi's front page tomorrow. And trust me, you do _not_ want that to happen," he said, glancing up from his place on the floor, trying to get a look at the woman's face.

And voila, the look was not short of what he had expected. Her mouth a perfect 'o', her jaw slightly dropped, and her cheeks, those cheeks, were flushed. Even the pretty indigo orbs behind those glasses widened a little.

A flash of his orange mane and immediately his cover was blown. He really should consider dying it black.

But the woman was good though. Unlike any other screaming fangirls he had ever encountered, this one actually blinked after less than a minute. She collected her jaw, and then cleared her throat. "Why not?"

"Cause," he started, pulling himself off the floor. "Being with me may get you mistaken as my girlfriend, or my groupie, or my pimp, or anything along the line of getting hooked up with me." He paused, giving her a once over. "You're a nice girl, and I do not want you to get into that kind of shit," he said, surprisingly sounding very honest about his intention.

Her expression was blank. After that, she laughed. Then, freaking snorted.

He did not know whether to feel insulted, or mildly amused.

"Well, superstar. I hate to burst the bubbles, but you're being so smug and full of yourself I could not help but snicker at that remark."

Speechless, it was like they were taking turns to leave their jaw on the floor.

The woman sighed. She leaned on her left foot since his trolley had done quite a good job at temporarily crippling her right one.

"Excuse me?" he echoed, trying hard to reserve his bewildered expression.

Suddenly the empty shower room reverberated with the shrill sound of a cellphone. He quickly patted down his jeans pocket, while she frantically searched her sling bag.

"Hello. Uh, you don't have to scream I haven't been diagnosed deaf yet the last time I checked." All out in one breath.

He watched with interest as she pulled the phone away from her ear. Apparently the caller was intent on bursting her eardrum.

"Isane, calm the hell down. I'm alright," she continued, fiddling with her glasses. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and temporarily closed her eyes. "Yeah, still in the airport. Somewhere in a shower room."

"I don't know, Isane. Maybe I'll give a try at baking here in the shower," she replied dryly at what he supposed to be the answer to what she would be doing in the shower room.

"Chill, babe. I'll meet up with Hisagi soon." Then she cringed as she pulled the phone away for the second time. "Fineee. Berate me later, okay? I admit my stupidity of attempting to get out of the terminal like any other normal people," she replied sarcastically.

He raised an eyebrow. That statement somehow sounded a little bit _off_.

"Which shower?" She cast a questioning look at him. "Uh, it's the one near the luggage claim area. I think." She saw him nodding in approval. "Just follow the hordes of people with cameras. You can't fail with them," she tipped.

"I didn't tip them off!" She pulled the phone away again. "I well, have a Mr. Superstar here with me. He was the one who tipped them off," she explained, while throwing a dirty look at him.

He raised his eyebrow again.

"Hisagi's outside?" she breathed. "Coolness." Then she bit her lip. "How scary is it outside?"

Then she cursed.

The conversation ended. She folded the phone and dropped it into her bag. Their eyes met.

He could not place it, but those purple pools… They seemed awfully familiar. The height, or lack thereof, the dainty features… And the way she spoke on the phone gave off a few clues…

"Loose those glasses."

Her brows furrowed. "What?"

"Take off your glasses," he repeated.

"What for?"

He exhaled impatiently. He knew this face. He had seen it from somewhere. "What's your name?"

"I don't see where that is relevant."

Then something snapped. God, he was slow. He was standing a hair-flick away from Japan's version of Britney minus the tube top and miniskirt and he was completely oblivious to it. His hot-chick radar must have been switched off. "I think it is if you're Kuchiki Rukia." He saw her eyes widened slightly. _There_. Jackpot.

"Uh, I, uh, got that a lot," she stammered, laughing a little nervously. "Heck, I'm not her. You think she'd be caught dead wearing this _rag_ anywhere?" she spoke, tugging on her tattered T-shirt as emphasis. "No way, man."

He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

And the phone rang again.

She could have kissed the phone.

"Yeah?" He watched her as she answered the phone a little too eagerly. Then the delicate face contorted into a frown. "Hisagi. _Please_. Not you too. My eardrums are so gonna have blisters tonight."

"You outside?" her voice perked up, her eyes sparkling. "Alright. Dude, don't be seen. I'll come out in 10 to 15 minutes. I'll meet you at Starbucks."

"No, come on! I'm gonna be okay. Trust me on this," she insisted. "I mean - . Hello? Damn," she cursed. "He hung up on me," she muttered to no one in particular.

"I take that was your bodyguard?"

She rolled her eyes. This guy didn't leave out anything. "When are you gonna go out? At some point, we do have to get out from this shower, you know?"

"Let's go out together then."

"No way. You were the one who warned me about Shukanshi."

"Yeah? You were featured in it enough times, I believe you'd already get a hang of it by now," he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not _her_."

"I can't go out there alone! Those people would think I manhandled you or something!"

"You should have thought of that before pulling me into the shower."

"Well, excuse me for trying to be noble and save you from the nasty media!"

Rukia inhaled deeply. "Save me my ass. As far as I was concerned you were just saving your face. You were afraid that they would cook something up about you with another random girl," she spat back.

"What??"

"Look, let's just end it at that. You go out first. And I will come out after 10 minutes or so."

"And what would I answer if they ask me about you? That I flushed you down the toilet?"

She shrugged. "I don't care."

"What's the deal with the 10-minute gap? You want to escape the ambush, don't you?" he accused.

"Look, Kurosaki-san. They want _you_ out there, not me. You don't have to turn this whole deal back to _me_," she reasoned.

And at that moment they both heard the chants emanating from outside the shower. The crowd was definitely growing.

"Kurosaki!" "Kuchiki!" "Rukia-chan!" "Ichigo!"

He raised an eyebrow and smirked triumphantly. He watched as her face fell and she proceeded to bang her head against the wall. "Well, anything you want to retract?"

XXXXX

**MTV News, MTV Japan.**

**5.15pm, 30th January 2007**

_Hey kids. The 3rd edition of MTV News for today. This just came in. Gorgeous Pop Princess Kuchiki Rukia and the football hunk Kurosaki Ichigo were seen up close and personal in Narita early this afternoon. The unsuspected duo was first spotted near the luggage claim area. Moments later several sources reported both rushed into a nearby shower room._

_Hmm… Sneaky, Rukia. A hot boy all to yourself, eh?_

_Anyway, in later interviews, Kurosaki claimed he accidentally ran into the pop princess with his trolley, and their dash to the shower was only for him to inspect the injury without gathering attention to them. Both emerged from the shower a few minutes later with Kuchiki's arm slung around Kurosaki's shoulders as he helped her to walk. And lucky fans out there we have the perfect snippets of them both._

_(Picture slot)_

_Cute, aren't they? Kurosaki's smile and Kuchiki's blush were an awesome feat, y'all. Just look at the beanie hat and snowcap; even the color matches. I'd say I give it a few days before these items sell off the rack. _

_Both Kurosaki and Kuchiki are scheduled to attend our biggest event of the year, the annual MTV Japan Music Awards. Maybe we could dig out some dirt of what is really going on between those two._

_Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia; could they be the next JPop sweethearts? _

_With that, I leave you kids with Rukia's latest single off her new album, 'Fractions'. Ain't she foxy in that funky brown number? Girl, you got the talent, the body **and** the man. What more could a girl ask for? _

_Signing off, I'm Ruri reporting for MTV News. Peace._


	3. I Know Your Name

_A/N: I'm on a roll. Your kind words put my hands to type in autopilot. There are a lot of explanations for this chapter, so I'm gonna start with the glossary._

_Glossary:_

_Aki Watanabe: one of Japanese most famous hair stylist. _

_Aganogawa: A river which has a history of mercurial poisoning due to the leakage from a nearby battery-producing factory into the water, leading to an epidemic called Minamata disease. It was a big disaster back in the 1960's, resulting in a series of neurological symptoms, and eventually death._

_Music Station: some sort of TRL in Japan._

_For those of you who are not familiar with JPop, Ueto Aya, Ayumi Hamasaki and Takuya Kimura are among the big names of singers and actors in Japan. Ichiro Suzuki is what the article claims him to be, a Seattle Mariners' right fielder. _

_Senna: well, she's the chick from Memories of Nobody, the Bleach movie. Rumors had it that something was going on between the girl and Kurosaki, so I thought it's fun to insert here as the bitter ex-girlfriend._

_With that said, love's all around. Enjoy! (As usual, feedbacks to reviews can be check out in well, the review page ;))_

_Disclaimer: I don't have a share on Lancome, Ecko and Hugo Boss's stock. _

"That guy's so full of shit."

"Oh yeah? Then that must be your evil twin talking in that interview back in the States," Isane replied. "I believe instead of comparing him to fecal matters, you were actually _gushing_ about him."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I don't do gush, man. Must be 2 minutes of lapse of sanity," she muttered. Then she reached a hand to pat her bodyguard cum driver on the shoulder. "Thanks, Hisagi. I'd be totally creamed in there if it weren't for you."

Hisagi turned around temporarily from his focus on the road, and smiled briefly. "No prob, babe."

"I can't blame him for being a little cocky though. He is after all _the_ jock of the century. Come on, Rukia. Have you forgotten high school?" Isane replied good-naturedly.

"I was home-schooled, remember?"

Isane rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I forgot. No wonder you're such a nerd."

"Thanks," Rukia replied briefly. She stared out of the tainted glass of the limousine. The streets of Tokyo were packed like always, cars lined up bumper to bumper and the sounds of horns blaring filled the atmosphere. Hisagi pulled the car to a stop as the lights turned red.

"Well, hello?"

Raising an eyebrow, Rukia cast a sideway glance to Isane, who had on her infamous nosy look. "Yes, hello there," she replied, playing dumb.

"Chick, this is the part where you dish," Isane spoke, waving an arm around.

"About what?"

"Well, for starters, you could tell us how you rate Kurosaki Ichigo on hunk-o-meter on the scale of 1-10 now you've met him in the flesh," Isane said, earning a snicker from Hisagi.

Rukia groaned. "Dude, I've been away for six freaking months and all you got to ask is how hot Kurosaki is? Hello? I'm freaking incapacitated here!"

Isane clicked her tongue and rolled her eyes again. She stretched her legs and patted her best friend squarely on the head. "Suck it up, kid. You're lucky you don't have any gig this week."

"Wow, you're bleeding with concern and I am touched," Rukia replied derisively. She slumped her back against the cream leather seat. "It's okay, world. I'm just peachy. _Dandy_. Go ahead and fantasize about the useless, brainless jock while I wallow in self pity."

Isane laughed. "Aren't we the drama queen? You have to admit he is some kind of hot, right?"

"Well, apparently not enough for me to at least _pretend_ to care."

Wriggling her eyebrows, Isane shot her a playful smirk. "You're bitter because he was hogging the limelight from you, right?"

"Oh, I am _so_ gonna hurt you. Need I remind you that I was the one who _begged_ to travel alone without extra security measures?" Rukia argued, sitting up straighter to face Isane.

Isane rolled her eyes. "Please. That's just Popstar Wanting Anonymity cliché you're sprouting when we both are aware of how much you love the camera flash. It was like Britney demanding privacy but carried her 6-month very pregnant stomach in a Gap Kids tank top. Discreet is the key, my friend."

"I _was_ being discreet!"

Raising an eyebrow, Isane looked at Rukia skeptically. "Right. And why did we have to go and save your ass again?"

"Cause you luff me?" Rukia tried, biting her lip.

"Nice try."

"Wait, wasn't I the one supposed to be mad, not the other way around?"

"What can I say? My persuasion power is overwhelming."

"That and your nagging ability are astounding."

Isane shot up an eyebrow. She drummed her fingers patiently on the handrest while trying her best to appear menacing. "You may want to take that back."

Rukia grinned smugly. She reached between the seats and patted her driver's shoulder again. "Hisagi _is_ my bodyguard, you know?"

"And you do know his job depends on whether he keeps it or I discharge him, don't you. You may write his paycheck, but I'm still his boss," Isane clarified.

Rukia shook her head, clicking her tongue in the process. "Man, you're hurting sweet Hisagi's feelings."

The quiet fellow cleared his throat. He made a left turn into a fairly distinguish real-estate division before speaking. "Hisagi doesn't care who his boss is and who the heck writes his paychecks, but Hisagi begs to be left out of the conversation if possible. And he and the adjective 'sweet' do not go in one sentence, please."

"Hisagi man, are you sick?" Rukia inquired, poking her head in front to peer at him.

"No. I am not. But you guys definitely are. I suggest medical attention at the new medical psychology facility," he spoke coolly as he drove up a hill towards a traditional Japanese style mansion.

"That coming from the guy who spoke of himself in third person," Isane quipped.

Hisagi shook his head. "I swear, being around you guys is costing my precious brain cells."

"Oh? I didn't know you had any in the first place," Isane shot back.

"Kids, play nice," warned Rukia. She watched as the house where she spent most of her childhood came into view.

Isane turned on her seat to pointedly ignore Hisagi. She tugged on Rukia's layered shoulder-length raven hair. "So, Einstein, was your brainchild to walk out of the terminal unidentified by showcasing your infamous Aki-Watanabe hair?

Rukia grinned. "Nope. I bought this nifty beanie hat from Greenwich, very librarian, and of course, the fake glasses. It worked for the most part of the journey anyway," she said, her smile faltering as the ruckus in the airport came into mind.

"Very librarian beanie? Let me see that."

"Wait." Rukia pulled on the sling bag that was lying on the floor of the limousine. She rummaged through its content for awhile, her brows knitted in concentration. "Shit, where did I put it? Don't tell me I dropped it in the terminal!"

Isane's lips formed a tight smile. "Too bad. Let it go, then. At least it didn't cost a pancreas, right?"

Rukia pouted. She stared into the greenery of firs lining the estate's driveway before ducking down to continue her search. "But still, it saved me from my moments of… Wait, what's this?" she said, pulling out a brown snowcap.

Isane chuckled. "I didn't know you shop in Ecko, Rukia. A sporty streak I didn't know about?"

Rukia turned the snowcap inside out. She groaned as realization dawned upon her. She shut her eyes, unwilling to comprehend the situation. "Oh, no. I am _visualizing_ this snowcap in my hand, right? It doesn't actually _exist_ there, right?" she inquired, opening an eye to peek.

Isane stared at her friend in confusion. "What are you talking about, weirdo?"

"How did that creep's snowcap get into my bag??" Rukia cried, clutching the snowcap tightly and waving it around while she freaked out.

Isane smirked. "Hmm… Interesting. I say, you hire a detective."

Rukia rolled her eyes. She stared at the offending piece of apparel in her hand. "Seriously, Isane. I didn't remember shoving this thing into my bag."

Isane laughed. She slung an arm around her friend's shoulders. "Tell you what, Kuchiki. I'll just take this away if it makes you feel better."

Rukia gaped as Isane snatched the dark brown snowcap away from her clutch.

"Mmm, Hugo Boss. Soccer boy does have exceptional taste."

Rukia stared weirdly at Isane, who continued sniffing the snowcap and looked like to be on the verge of an orgasm. "Did somebody tamper with the tap water back home again, Hisagi?" she inquired, tapping lightly on his shoulder.

Hisagi threw a sideway glance and chuckled. "Eh, no way. Even if I drank water from Aganogawa I wouldn't be sniffing anybody's snowcap."

Laughing, Rukia opened the door of the limousine after Hisagi pulled a stop in front of the main entrance. She patted oblivious Isane lightly on the head as she climbed over her friend to exit the car. "Hmm… Point taken. Maybe it's genetical. Or psychotical. Next time when we are in town make sure you drop her by the psycho clinic you were talking about, aight?"

XXXXX

**_Music Station Interview with Kuchiki Rukia by Fukuoka Minami_**

**_30th January 2007._**

**Fukuoka**: So, Rukia. It's not a surprise to see you return from the States since everybody is expecting you to make an appearance at the MTV Music Awards next week. However, I gotta say that seeing you and Kurosaki together as a major shocker. A _perfect_ major shocker. What say you?

**Kuchiki**: Minami, believe me when I say it came as a shock to me too when I ran into Kurosaki-san here in the airport. I gotta say I'm a big fan. But we definitely did not plan this.

**Fukuoka**: Well, if you say so, Rukia. A note for you though; Kurosaki is mighty _fine_.

**Kuchiki**: I know, Minami. I _know_.

**Fukuoka**: Who are you going to walk on the red carpet with this Friday? I heard a certain footballer is still date-less.

**Kuchiki**: Well, I say you just have to stay tuned til Friday then to find out.

**Fukuoka**: Aww. Anyway, thank you, Rukia. There you have folks, a glimpse of Japan's favourite sweetheart. Thank you, girl. I hope we can catch up with you next time.

**Kuchiki**: No, thank _you_, Minami.

XXXXX

**Friday, February 2nd, 2007**

**MTV Japan Music Award Red Carpet Report by Kenny**

_**Kenny**: The atmosphere here is overwhelming with attitude and fashion, people. The red carpet has been splayed on as early as 6 pm and already a number of big stars have graced us with their appearances. I was lucky enough to catch **Ayumi Hamasaki** in a delicious-looking red dress, escorted by none other than her beau. **Takuya Kimura** also arrived in style, accompanied by his lovely missus, **Shizuka Kudo**. Pop idol **Ueto Aya** has just glided by in a hot green number, followed by good friend **Yamaguchi Momo**. And not far from here I could spot **Seattle Mariners' Suzuki Ichiro** stepping out of his Land Cruiser with Lady Suzuki close in tow._

_And the talk of the night, superstar of the moment, **Arsenal-centerfield Kurosaki Ichigo** has just stepped on the carpet with two gorgeous ladies in arms, both of who I believe to be his twin sisters. Let's see if I could stall him for a line or two._

_**Kenny**: Kurosaki, good to see you here._

_**Kurosaki**: Good to be here too, Kenny. Can't miss this shindig for the world._

_**Kenny**: Well, that's the spirit, my friend. And who are these lovely ladies?_

_**Kurosaki**: These are my sisters, Karin and Yuzu._

_**Kenny**: Both of whom I believe to be off-limits, huh?_

_**Kurosaki**: I'd go easy on you though._

_**Kenny**: Now you're putting me in an uncomfortable position here, Kurosaki. Both are knock-outs. I can't make up my mind here._

_(Laughs)_

_**Kenny**: Anyway, I'm sure you're aware of the speculation going around here in Jpop regarding you and a certain pop princess._

_**Kurosaki**: Well, can't exactly say that it's news to me._

_**Kenny**: So come on, man. Share with us your faithful fans here about the in stuff between you and Kuchiki. Are you guys an item now?_

_**Kurosaki**: Kenny, my man. The day I'd so much as to forget my bachelor title, you're the first I'm going to ring._

_**Kenny**: But you agree that Kuchiki is the definition of hot, right?_

_**Kurosaki**: Oh yeah. She's definitely easy on the eye. And on the ear too. I bet somebody's not going home empty-handed._

_**Kenny**: Yea, lovely Rukia is nominated for 7 awards here this evening. Major overachiever if I may say so myself. So, girls. Was your brother telling the truth about Kuchiki-san?_

_**Kurosaki** **Karin**: Well, one may never know with Ichi-nii. But we do know he has a certain somebody's beanie hat he has to return._

_**Kenny**: Ohh. Are we talking about the one which debuted on MTV yesterday?_

_**Kurosaki** **Yuzu**: The very same one._

_**Kenny**: Wow, Kurosaki. I'm impressed. So we're looking forward to seeing Kuchiki tonight, aren't we?_

_**Kurosaki**: Most definitely am._

XXXXX

He watched as Ueto Aya got down from the stool next to hers and both girls exchanged perfunctory kisses on the cheek. The younger girl walked off, leaving the petite lady in midnight blue nursing a cocktail glass by the bar. He approached her silently and slid into the stool next to her. "That's a pretty drink."

Startled, she cast a sideway glance before recognition clicked. "Yeah. Boston Cooler."

He smirked. He shook his own glass before taking a small sip. "Should have guessed. Can take the girl out of the States, but can't take the States out of the girl, eh?"

She rolled those pretty purple orbs. "Speak for yourself, Kurosaki. I supposed you chose Black Velvet by pure coincidence?" she inquired sarcastically.

"You have such big vocabularies for a pop singer."

Sighing, she plucked the cherry off her drink and toyed with it. "Contrary to popular belief, we do have an IQ of more than one-digit number."

He bit his lip. _Nice going, Kurosaki. We **are** talking to a neuroscience chick, you know._ He cleared his throat. "Are you still pissed off about the shower room deal cause you know, I've apologized."

Silence. Only the background chatters and stage music could be heard. Rukia turned to face her companion. "Why are you here?"

He shrugged. "I don't know." He looked down on her purse which was laid on the counter. A couple of award-category envelops stuck out from the chic indigo clutch. He raised his gaze and his eyes met hers. "Congratulations on the awards."

She smiled primly. "Thanks, I guess."

He smirked. "How many of them? A dozen? You didn't leave any for the others, did you?"

That elicited a small laugh from her. He smiled inwardly.

"Thank you for being such a good sport yesterday. Being in the business, well, you should know it better than I do, huh?" he spoke again.

She shrugged before taking another sip. "I understand. You cover my ass and I cover yours that kinda thing."

"Yea well, I appreciate it."

"Mm."

"And…" "Uhh…"

"Ladies first," he spoke, gesturing with a hand.

Her lips curved up into a smile. "About the gossip. Sorry it got out of hand."

He waved his hand nonchalantly. "Nah. But I'm pretty sure that redhead across the room has been giving me quite the eye the whole evening," he said, nodding his head to the other corner of the room, where a man with red hair tied up in a ponytail was eyeing them curiously.

She chuckled, waving a little to the said redhead. He replied in what looked like to be a grunt. "Don't mind him. He's my best friend, kinda keeps on the lookout for me."

"He's taking his job pretty much seriously, huh?"

"Well, what about this, eh, Kurosaki? I've been getting death glares from a certain purple head too."

He grunted. "Don't mind her. She's just being bitter."

She raised an eyebrow. "You did dump her, Kurosaki. Nobody dumps Senna in this business," she reminded him, her tone playful.

"Really? So I did break some kind of a record, didn't I?" he replied, derisive.

"You're actually being smug about it?" she asked, her eyes were amused.

"No, I'm being realistic."

"Can't say I blame you," she replied, chuckling.

Then, a brazen platinum blonde wedged her way towards them and patted Rukia on her shoulder. "Rukia, a Matsumoto-san of Lancome Japan would like to talk to you," she said. She noticed another presence behind her so she pirouetted on her feet. "Oh, hello there. I'm Kotetsu Isane, Rukia's manager," she greeted, smiling.

He smiled, extending a handshake. "Nice meeting you, Kotetsu-san. I'm Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I know who you are," Isane replied, winking an eye. The man chuckled quietly as his drinking companion rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Well, sorry to interrupt, but I have to snatch up this doll," Isane apologized.

He bowed a little, consenting. He slid down the stool in order to properly send the ladies off. "No problem. I'll see you around, Kuchiki-san," he said, his eyes meeting hers again.

The purple eyes smiled. "I'll see you around."


	4. Seeing Violets

_A/N: Sorry for the long pause! Have to juggle between PoM, hospitals and while the fuse box busted in the process. Anyway, here you go, another installation. Another round of harmless flirty banter. Tell me whether you love or hate, though I'd much prefer the former! Thank you for reading :)_

_Disclaimer: I an not the founder of MAW nor do I gain any profit from toying with it in my story. _

**Excerpts from Kobe Shimbun Variety Column  
Celebrity Samaritans: Make-A-Wish Foundation  
By Moriko Gunma**

I wonder what fate has in store for both of our favorite celebrities, football striker Kurosaki Ichigo and the beautiful pop princess Kuchiki Rukia. The two crossed paths again today as they were united to participate in a charity event of the 'Make A Wish' Foundation, an organization which aims to grant wishes of terminally-ill children of Japan.

It must be a very lucky day for Domyouji Daisuke, a 10-year-old boy diagnosed with osteolymphoma, a disease caused by primary bone lymphoma. Domyouji has been in his sickbed for a couple of years now and MAW picked up his story from one of the local newsletters and instantly one of its agents were sent to inquire about the child's life-long dream.

And today in the small hospital room, Daisuke's dream came true as he was officially introduced to two of the biggest names in the country, Kurosaki and Kuchiki. "I'd like to thank MAW for granting my wishes. Meeting Rukia-nee and Ichigo-nii has indeed been my dream for so long. I've always listened to Rukia-nee's songs and watched Ichigo-nii's games on TV. However, meeting them today for real is some sort of a dream, a very cool dream," spoke the beaming child.

Managers to both celebrities however denied having the knowledge of this teaming prior this meeting. Both were found comfortable around each other as they shook hands and Kurosaki being the ever-gentleman, opened the glass door for Kuchiki as they entered the hospital.

When inquired about her feelings regarding volunteering for MAW, Kuchiki let out a small smile. "I didn't expect any reporters to find out. Oh well. I love it. I've been working with MAW for awhile now, and I think it gives me a personal satisfaction that I could somehow make the kids happier by being next to them and cheer them on as they battle with their illness. It is not a pretty world to some of us, so I do what I can do to ease the pain a little."

Kurosaki, who was standing next to the pop diva all the while, smiled at her response. He nodded his head briefly, agreeing with her. "I agree with Kuchiki san. While monetary contribution plays a large role, a helping hand and tender words of care are two of the most important things too with these children. This is my first year with MAW, and I have to say seeing the kids' cheerful face bring some sort of fulfillment to me that at least I could be of help to somebody who's in need."

And as Kurosaki offered a hand to help Kuchiki off the sofa, we could not help but wonder wistfully if these two young stars would ever get together. I think it'd be a day of celebration here in Japan if that thought would ever come true.

XXXXX

"Move over, Kuchiki. You're hogging Daisuke all to yourself."

Rukia lifted her gaze slightly towards the corner of the room. "Well, can't do anything if he likes me more than he does you right, Daisuke?" she said, winking at the boy who was lying down on the hospital bed.

The boy bit his bottom lip, unsure of how to respond to the national celebrity flirting openly with him. "Err, actually Rukia-nii, I did write to meet up with him too, if you have forgotten."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so now you're brushing me off, is that it?"

"Eh, no…," the poor kid mumbled, averting his gaze. He exhaled, exasperated. "Ichigo-nii, a little help please?" he pleaded, his eyes darting between the two stars lounging in his room.

Ichigo chuckled. He lifted himself off the couch and watched as Rukia played the guilt trip card with the boy. "Rukia, aren't we a little selfish now?" he inquired, shaking his head slightly.

Turning her attention to the tall orange head, she drew her eyes into slits in order to appear disturbed. In the end, she burst out laughing, while the kid breathed out a sigh of relief. She smiled warmly as she waved him over. "Come over. I had the impression you were afraid of needles or something."

"Hey, no!" Ichigo sputtered, his shoulders tensed.

Daisuke grinned. "Ichigo-nii, are you afraid of needles?"

Rolling his eyes, Ichigo strode purposefully towards the hospital bed. "Listen to that girl. No, I'm not. I was just giving you some time with Rukia-nee san before she gets all possessive again," he explained, flashing a little smirk to Rukia, who was pointedly rolling her eyes back.

The kid couldn't stop grinning. He could deal being pulled between two celebrities. He patted an empty spot to his left on the bed. "You can sit here on my left side."

"Alrighty, Daisuke," Ichigo responded and lowered himself onto the bed. It gave a little squeak, but no signs of collapsing soon with three bodies huddled together on it.

Daisuke sighed happily. He turned his head to the left, then to his right. "Hey, did you guys come together this morning?" he inquired innocently.

Startled, Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Nope. I didn't even know I was going to meet Ichigo-nii san here. Why did you ask?"

"Oh," came the disappointed reply. "I thought you would. I saw on the TV a few days back. They were saying you guys are a couple or something. Are you?" the boy questioned a little too curiously, his eyes darting between the two public figures beside him.

Rukia blushed. Who thought an 11-year-old boy would tune in to MTV News? Don't they have enough baseball reruns and animes on TV? "Eh, no. That's just rumors going on."

Daisuke pulled a grim smile. "That's too bad. It'd be awesome if both of you guys pair up. My favorite singer and footballer together," he breathed, looking up to an imaginary bubble. "Think about it, the whole nation would be bowing to thank me! Totally awesome!" the boy spoke, psyched.

Ichigo chuckled while Rukia let out a soft laugh. He noticed the shy pink tint on her cheeks. "Now, now, Daisuke. Don't get too hyped up. If I didn't know better, you wrote to meet us both simultaneously so that you could match both of us up," she joked, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders.

Daisuke's eyes shone. "That's an idea. Wow, thanks Rukia-nee!" he exclaimed, and Ichigo laughed.

Rukia paled. "Oh, my. Kurosaki, a little help here?"

Ichigo grinned devilishly. "See, Daisuke? Rukia-nee san can't even stand the thoughts of going out with me. I don't think both of us being a couple is gonna be a great idea."

Rukia's eyes widened. Leave it to Mr. Jock to make her look like the bad guy. "Wait, wait. Now you're twisting my words around -."

Daisuke's forehead wrinkled. "But she's pretty, right, Ichigo-nii? I'd give up my PS3 for a girlfriend like her," he argued, easing himself off the pillow slightly in order to make a point.

Rukia rolled her eyes good-naturedly to be compared to a 12-year-old video game possession.

Ichigo chuckled. "Oh, yeah. That's the thing. She's too pretty for me to handle," he spoke, half hinting the truth. He awaited for any reaction from the corner of his eyes.

Amused, Rukia sat up straighter on the bed. "Too pretty for you to handle huh, Kurosaki?" she taunted.

"And too quick with her tongue too," Ichigo cut in quickly. "I remember my mother told me to marry a beautiful girl, but a quiet one at that. So no, she can't do."

"But she has a pretty voice! Haven't you listened to her songs??" Daisuke argued.

'Haven't I listened to her songs? Try have I not tried memorizing every single lyrics of her songs?' Ichigo mused. "Well, -."

Turning his attention to his right, Daisuke rotated victim. "How about you, Rukia-nee? Ichigo-nii is the man, don't you think?"

"The man?" Rukia repeated, a little perplexed, a little shy.

"He kicks ass playing football, he's the freaking striker. I know girls in my school always scream after the strikers. Don't you like strikers?" Daisuke questioned, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Rukia smiled. She patted the boy slightly on the arm. "Trust me, honey. I do know about his football achievement," she replied, and stole a glance at the said orange head. "And other accomplishments in different department for that matter," she added as an afterthought.

Ichigo furrowed his brows, not entirely too sure that he liked the latest statement coming out from the singing sensation's mouth. "Eh?"

Sighing, Rukia leaned back as she relaxed into Daisuke's plush pillow. She pointedly ignored the curious look from Ichigo. She looked down to Daisuke, who had a questioning look on his face. "Yeah, Ichigo-nii san is a great striker, the hunk and oh, a hot one at that," she started, rolling her eyes as the said man chuckled. "But you know guys like him won't want girls like me. He wants model-like girls. You know, the stick-thin kinda girl? There's no way I could starve myself to be one of those. Not even if I stop eating for half a year."

Startled, Ichigo was speechless. It took him awhile to come up for defense, after an expectant look from Daisuke. "Now, now, Kuchiki. You're making me look bad."

Rukia pulled a slow smile. "Isn't that the truth, Kurosaki?"

Both stars stared deep into each others' eyes. Browns met indigos.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir, m'am, but it's time for Daisuke's nap today."

The eye contact broke. Ichigo turned his head to the door where the duty nurse poked her head from a few seconds ago. Rukia was running a hand through a very thoroughly confused Daisuke's hair. "Oh, alright," she spoke softly.

Daisuke groaned. "Aww, it's the end already?"

Smiling, Rukia wrapped her hand around the kid's. "Hey, guess what? It's not. I'll come over again tomorrow. In fact, we'll have a blast here with the other kids tomorrow," she said, grinning.

"Yep, me too. I'm talking about a bash here in this hospital. You like that, buddy?" Ichigo put in, patting the boy's head. As an afterthought, he looked over to the lady across the bed. Browns met indigos again. "And let's see if we come together tomorrow," he continued, a smirk playing on his lips as the lady blushed prettily.

Daisuke's eyes widened. "Really? Alright!" he exclaimed, pumping his fist to the air.

"And if you behave and take your medicine, maybe I'll bring you a surprise."

"Serious? Awesome. Okay, I'll be good. Promise!"

XXXXX

_**ELLE Japan  
Cover Story of February 2007: Kuchiki Rukia by Mayarumi Youko  
Photos by: Sakaguchi Ami  
Hair & Make-up by: Aki Watanabe  
Courtesy of Guess Jeans, DKNY and Lancome.  
Accessories by Seiko.**_

She was a splash of elegance and tres chic as she stepped beyond the glass door into our Asian Head Office. After two seasons of stillness, our February's cover girl finally touched home ground late last week for a week of 'reunions, duties and homecomings'. Since then, **Kuchiki Rukia** has been reported to be gracing the newsstands on every single magazines and newspapers, making appearances at countless events and photo shoots, trying her best to keep everybody happy with such limited time she has.

"I'm sorry about canceling the 2 o'clock, I was still driving from Mabisha and I thought I wouldn't make it," she apologized profusely as she plopped down gracefully on the chair in front of the make up artist. "I forgot how crazy the traffic is at home, and I thought I'd get a heart attack if I had to listen to another honk within the next five minutes!" she finished dramatically, gathering a few appreciative laughter across the room.

Elected as the new face of **Lancome**, Japan, Kuchiki Rukia has just signed a 5-year contract worth 3 million US Dollars with the international trade name. "It feels unreal. I remember when Nii-chan bought me a bottle of my first **Oui!** for my 14th birthday. I fell in love at first sight, or rather, first scent," she laughed softly, reminiscing. She is reported to be featured as the model for their upcoming new scents for spring/summer 2007 collection, a range of fruity and citrusy aroma promising to land in the market by March.

A new beauty product contract in hand plus a new album secured, Kuchiki talked amiably about returning soon again to Tokyo the coming summer. "By then, **Revamped** will hit the Asian market, and I'd love to be here to promote the new stuff to my fans. I guess the title is self-explanatory; Revamped will bring forth my effort of brandishing my style. Revamped may seem like a new tune to most, but it really is just me writing something a little deeper, something I can actually identify with more. I hope, you guys will have as much fun listening to it as I had writing it."

A melting pot for writers and composers such as **Timbaland**, **Alicia Keys** and **Diane Warren,** Revamped is very much anticipated at this part of the world. With sneak previews like **'Fractions'**, coming as the first single off the album, it leaves the fans craving for more. Kuchiki also had imported local talents such as **Orange Range** and borrowed the voice of close friend, **Ayumi Hamasaki** to blend into this one-in-a-million album. It seems like this foxy siren leaves little room for improvement.

"I wrote 'Fractions' while watching a rainbow in the college park. Why not name it 'rainbow', you ask? Well, rainbows are the image of everything pretty and colorful, and the song is not 100 about being dandy and peachy. In fact, rainbow is actually a product of dispersion of light after it's being refracted. The seven colors of rainbow, is actually the fractions that made up the original light," she paused, taking a sip of her vanilla latte. Her personal assistant was rolling her eyes and I caught her in action, while I tried to suppress my own laughter. Kuchiki however caught on, and burst out laughing. "See, Youko? I've gone all scientific dorky on you trying to explain my latest single." That people, is the first time occurrence where a pop singer could relate to science oh-so-very casually.

"So sometimes life can be a little blue, half of the time we feel all sunshine and the color yellow comes to mind. On rare occasion, all we see is red, trying to contempt our anger at how unfair life turns out to be. And if we're lucky enough, if we're mellow enough, we'll spot the color violet, the color of passion," she continued. The room didn't betray a sound as we waited for her to continue. Biting her bottom lip, she looked with a faraway expression. "Man, I wish I could spot violet from time to time," she spoke and chuckled softly.

As the chat delved deeper into her life as a college student in America, her bodyguard peeked from behind the door with a package in hand. After a few hushed whispers and the brown package exchanged hands, both Ami and I noticed the tint of blush. When asked about the package and the sender, it sent a new attack of color to our popstar's cheeks. "Oh, just an old beanie I dropped somewhere," she replied nonchalantly, pulling a brown beanie out of the paper bag. A piece of paper fell on the floor, and like the clichéd dramatic moments in our daily JDoramas, time stood still, the air froze and the atmosphere grew hushed as I picked the paper than landed conveniently near my stilettos.

On it was a mobile number, with an infamous football striker's name under it. I believe no further mention is necessary.

And add that to the Pop Princess' 'Been There, Done That' list: a personal hot national footballer all to herself. Some girls just have it all.

But I have my own personal copy of autographed 'Revamped' US Edition, and it's enough to keep me happy for at least a month to come. Maybe your glimpse of violet is really not too far away, Rukia.

XXXXX

"Who's your friend, Kuchiki?"

"A little help here?" came the muffled reply behind the life-size white teddy bear perched in a box full of other toys and merchandise.

He chuckled. He swung his leg back and forth as he continued leaning against his Cherokee while watching her stumbled with the box of toys in her hands. "I know that thing must be actually taller than you are."

Finally getting a firm grip on the box, Rukia peeped from behind the enormous soft toy. "Shut up, Kurosaki."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I don't think that's how you should address to the person who volunteers to drive you," he taunted.

She tapped her foot impatiently. "I called you once and you think I'd start daydreaming about you. Think again, Kurosaki."

"Well, maybe not daydream about me, but a 'hi, how are you' would be nice."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay. Sorry. Hi, how are you? Now can you please help me load this stuff into the trunk so that we could be off?" she hurried off as the box threatened to tumble down on the pavement.

"Touche, woman," he joked, as the box changed hands. He swung the box effortlessly into the back of his truck while Rukia watched in silence. After making sure that the boxes would not topple, he rushed to the passenger door and ushered her in. She was surprised with the gesture, but appreciated it just the same.

They were ten minutes into the journey when he steered into an innocent conversation. "So no tattooed-face karate boy today to watch your back?" he inquired, glancing at her in the passenger seat once in awhile.

She shook her head. "Nope. You shouldn't be talking. What happened to Chad?"

He raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed. "You actually know my bodyguard's name?"

She smirked. "Yeah. I know my PR Skills 101. Unlike a certain spoilt celebrity I know, who can't even leave his phone number properly…"

He chuckled, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He stole a glance at her. "But you called, right?" he said, pushing his luck.

She let out a small sigh. "Yeah. That I do. Must be temporary loss of insanity, eh?"

He smiled. "I like it when you're not of sound mind. You should try the look more often." She shrugged, smiling a little. "So, is this a date?" he continued innocently.

Startled, she took awhile to consider her feedback. "This could be a lot of other different things."

"But I like to think of it as a date."

She rolled her eyes, chuckling. "Right, a date in which I find myself riding a pickup truck to a rural pediatric hospital visiting terminally-ill kids. You really have a way with the ladies, Kurosaki."

He laughed. "But you love the kids. You even brought them a truckload of teddy bears and shit," he pointed out, smirking playfully at her.

"Yeah, and you brought them enough sports equipments to supply the Olympics, so I'd say you're crazy about them too," she responded, her eyes were fully trained on the side of his face.

He snapped his fingers. "See, we already have a common ground together. I think this date could work."

"Who says about calling this a date?" she challenged again.

"Then, what would you call it?"

"A meeting. A rendezvous."

"A date," he persisted.

She chuckled. "You think you're slick, huh, Kurosaki?"

"I think you think I'm hot."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. What a studmuffin," she mocked.

"So, how about dinner? Think you can handle a studmuffin?"

"Absolutely."


	5. Everybody Does It

_A/N: About time! Sorry it took me longer than I expected. Haven't been feeling inspired plus the usual days in the hospital. But, one day I got an email from Sanriochica333 with a link to photobucket and guess what, she drew the conjured image of Rukia in her popstar mode! This girl is so awesome, man. Go and show her some love here at _

_http :// i47.photobucket .com / albums/ f161/ sanriochica3 3 3 / 10021472. jpg _

_Just copy the link minus the space. And sanriochica333, you're the greatest. )_

_The reviews are overwhelming too! You guys got me smiling and grinning like a dork every single time. Thank you beautiful people. As for the feedback as usual check out the review page ya._

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite owns Bleach, Lagardere Group owns Elle, Phil Knight owns Nike and I own a laptop with one heck of an overactive imagination._

_Glossary:_

_Tsukiji jogai shijo: Tsukiji fish market is the biggest wholesale and fish market in the world located in the central Tokyo. Jogai Shijo literally means outer market which houses retail shops, stalls and restaurants._

_Kushiage: Japanese-style kabob on bamboo sticks._

_Fugu: a type of fish which has become one of the most celebrated and notorious dishes in Japanese cuisine._

_R & R, people. Let me know if I did it okay. )_

"That was lovely. Thank you."

"No problem. The company is lovelier so I say we're even."

"Right. I wonder how many girls have heard you rehearsing the script."

Ichigo threw his head back and laughed. His date tonight was not like any others he had the pleasure of dining with before. His date is equally prominent, probably more so than he is in their nation. He had listened to her powerful voice many times before; on the radio, on his stereo, the TV. But sitting across the owner of such a beautiful voice, while appreciating the sound of her melodious laugh seemed surreal to him. Sure, he had dated somebody famous before. But this one is entirely different, ultimately divine with that down-to-earth nature she wore effortlessly. Her laughter was infectious, her smile was genuine, and her heart was something like he had never felt before.

It had been a week now since that incident at the airport. Five days after their friendship rekindled at the music award. Four days since their voluntary mission together and a few hours since he picked her up from the Kuchiki Manor at the outskirts of town to dinner.

"Frankly, that line came freshly out of the oven."

"So it was a mere line then?"

Chuckling, Ichigo shook his head at his date's quick tongue. "I swear, dining with a neuroscience major is proving to be every bit nerve-wrecking."

Rukia laughed. "Is that a line which translates 'I'm dining with a geek therefore somebody kill me before I die due to lethal dose of boredom?'"

"Do you prove to be this impossible with every man you go out with?" Ichigo inquired, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Nope. Most of the time it's either with the box or the books and since both are inanimate objects I don't have to take their feelings into consideration," she answered, grinning.

"Oh? Are you saying that you're taking mine into concern? Funny cause I'm positive my feelings should feel hurt with your 'rehearsing the script' comment," Ichigo chided playfully, and took a sip of his 1987 Bordeaux champagne.

"Suck it up, then, cause I'm not about to retract my speech cause I meant every single word of it."

"You did, huh?"

"Yes."

"So what if I told you I was being honest and it wasn't a line and I meant every single word of mine too?"

Rukia smiled softly. A guy who is sweet and could match her wits is proving to be too much for her good sense. "Well, then I think I owe you a thank you."

"That's barely necessary but since it's an improvement to the whole cynicism, so I guess, you're welcome," he responded. He leaned forward a little, not breaking the eye contact with her violet ones, and smirked. "Well then, since we're on the 'honesty is the best policy' drive, I gotta say that seeing you eating all that food was very… refreshing."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Refreshing? You didn't expect me to only order a garden salad when you brought me all the way to a world-renowned steak house, did you?"

He shrugged, playing with the ends of his napkin. "No, but you're the first woman I went out with who finished her T-bone without so much of looking like you're being forced to eat maggots and dried leaves."

She laughed. "What?" Her shoulders shaking slightly, she tried to contain her giggle as a waiter rolled a cart loaded with an assortment of desserts to their table. Her eyes lighted up with the colorful ensemble and she almost groaned at the sight of fruit espuma, chocolate trifle, baklava, cakes and pies. She cast a devilish look to her date. "Think you can handle it if I choose not to skip dessert?" she said mockingly.

He could almost kiss her. Instead, he grinned. "Bring it on."

The waiter, who had been such a faithful help the entire night, stifled a grin. "Anything up to madam's fancy on the cart?" he inquired politely, bowing a little.

Rukia nodded, her eyes sparkling. "That peach cheese cake looks delish. Can I have that one, please?"

The waiter nodded in approval. "Exquisite taste, madam," he appraised, lifting the plate off the cart and served it in front of Rukia. "And for sir?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow towards Rukia. "What do you think?"

She smirked. "Well, depends if I'd be able to take part in demolishing it."

Laughing, he turned to the waiter, who was smiling at her remark. "Pardon my date. She has such a big stomach for such a small lady," he said conspiratorially, earning a playful glare from her. "I think I take the chocolate mousse cake," he decided.

Once the waiter wheeled away, they turned to stare at each other. She smiled. "I didn't take you for the chocolate guy," she remarked. She dipped a spoon into the soft cake, almost sad to raze such a beautiful creation. "I thought you're more of the vanilla kind of guy."

He chuckled. "Eh, I'm a chocolate guy, alright. But I didn't take you being a cheese cake lady. Didn't you break like eighty-something rules of dieting just by picking them off the cart?"

She laughed, relishing at the taste as she swirled her tongue around the spoon. "What kind of an urban legend is that? And I don't follow any rules of dieting. Eating to me is like breathing; you do it to stay alive."

"You're certainly not most girls, are you?"

"That I certainly am not."

They finished their dessert slowly, indulging in small talks regarding their lives and on smaller scale, their fame. They related to each other like long-lost best friends; and they could go on forever talking, sitting opposite to each other if not for the clock that was ticking and the confectionaries that finally completely being scraped clean off its platter.

After nodding to the waiter and settled the tab, he glanced at his beautiful date. "Looks like it's rowdy out there," he noted after peering out the window of the restaurant. He could spot a throng of reporters and paparazzis, aimed with high-tech cameras, ready for any glimpse of the national celebrities together.

Rukia let out a small sigh. "Yeah, looks like it," she replied softly, her once cheerful expression was replaced with one quite unreadable. "That's it. Next time we're hitting the Tsukiji's jogai shijo. High-profiled restaurants are overrated anyway," she spoke, her brows furrowing.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, amused. "So there'll be a next time?"

Rukia blushed prettily at her slip of tongue.

He chuckled. "I've never gone for a date to the fish market before. But I'm always up to try anything new," he joked. She rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "And I heard one of the stalls sells mean nabeyaki udon."

She just smiled, still rather speechless from her simple slip-up.

"So it's our second official date?" he prodded softly.

She rolled her eyes again.

He laughed. Seemed like he did that multiple times that night. He wondered whatever he contracted to put him in such a mood. Must be the infectious smile coming from her. Pushing his chair to the back, Ichigo stood and straightened his beige corduroy blazer. Turning to the lady in front of him, his lips slipped into a grin. He walked around to her side to help with her chair. "So Bonnie, are you ready to handle the crowd?" he inquired, his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"As I'll ever be," she responded, grinning back just as widely.

With that, he took her hand in his and walked purposely to the door marked 'kitchen's area' and both of them disappeared behind the heavy wooden exit.

XXXXX

"You're listening to JOKR 92.9 FM. And like we've promised you folks we brought in our special guest for today."

Rukia's face lit up with a smile as she cast a look to the DJ sitting a chair away from her behind the switchboard of the on-air room. She adjusted her headset and leaned into the microphone. "Hey there, Tokyo." The switchboard lighted up like a Christmas tree.

DJ Kentaro laughed. "People, you know you recognize this sexy alto voice. We have here in the studio today is Made-In-Japan Pop Diva, Kuchiki Rukia. Rukia, good to see you back here in home ground."

"Yeah, it's good to be back, although for a short while. I missed home," she replied.

"Home misses you too, babe," Kentaro spoke, grinning. "Anyway, congratulations for securing 7 awards at the MTV Japan Music Award last Friday. Seven awards is a new record here in our entertainment business, girl, if you haven't noticed."

"Thank you, Kentaro. I was touched and excited at the same time. It has been such a great honor. I didn't know if I've told you guys this, but I love my fans, and they are the whole reason behind this unbelievable success."

"Yeah, I guess you did. Almost lost my hearing back then when you thanked and dedicated the awards to your fans in your speech last Friday. The crowd was deafening when our favorite girl here heaved her trophy in the air. Your fans sure have some lungs in them," Kentaro reminisced, chuckling.

Rukia laughed. "They sure do. They are the best, man. I won't have them any other way."

"I believe they are, Rukia. In fact I've got all our lines here tied up I bet by none other but those who worship the grounds that you walk on. But, before we take in any calls, let's get a lil bit up close and personal, shall we?"

"Uh oh. I'm not sure if I'm liking that tone," Rukia responded playfully.

"Well, tough luck, missy. Sine you're mine for this whole slot, I'd say you brace it," Kentaro replied, winking at the pretty lady. He leaned back against his seat. "I'm sure everybody out there is dying to know about that little outing you had with Kurosaki last night. Was that pure business or a flight of pleasure in between?"

Rukia felt the heat creeping slowly on her cheeks as she tried to swallow the nervousness by taking a sip from the mineral bottle. "Well, I'm not entirely sure myself but let's just say I enjoyed the company," she replied slyly, winking back in return.

"Behold, people. The Kuchiki Rukia has just winked my way. Don't hate me cause I'm lucky, you guys," he spoke into the mic, chuckling every now and then while Rukia laughed her head off. "But you heard the lady; she enjoyed the company. Does that mean you guys are officially dating now?"

"I don't think a dinner and a few conversations in between qualify as dating just yet."

"But I heard you guys have worked closely together an awful lot lately," Kentaro persisted.

She nodded. "Well, being in the same MAW program volunteering among the same crowd tends to get you to run into each other a lot."

"It's that pediatric hospital down in Mabisha, right?"

"Yup. I love the kids there. I adore them to death."

"So I heard you guys carpool there too?"

Rukia's face was in flame. "Oh my God. I think I take the calls now."

Kentaro laughed. He pushed one of the buttons on the switchboard and the line went static for awhile. "Alright, sweetie. Dodge my question now but you won't escape later. Hey, JOKR 92.9 here, you're on the air!"

"Oh MY GOD! Am I really ON?? Is that you Rukia??"

"You definitely are, hun. And yes, it is me," she answered, smiling. She pulled away the headset a bit when the caller screamed deafeningly into the phone.

Kentaro burst out laughing. "Chill, sweetie. You might want to save some in your lungs to talk with Rukia here. But first, what's your name?"

"Oh God oh God! Urm, it's Keiko. I can't believe I'm actually talking live with you. I'm your biggest fan, Rukia!"

"Thanks, Keiko. Hey, have you listened to my latest single yet?" she inquired, getting into her full performer mode. She moved in her seat as she leaned excitedly into the mic. Talking to her fans is like talking to one of her friends. She treasured them all the same.

"Are you KIDDING?? Have I listened to your latest single yet?? I have Fractions as my ringtone, on my iPod, as my alarm!"

Rukia laughed. "Oh wow. I hope you won't get irritated waking up to my voice soon, honey. Your statement alone just made my day."

"I KNOW!! We all can't get enough of your songs, Rukia. And we're so glad that you're going out with Kurosaki-san. He's such a HOTTIE!!" More screams.

"Down, girl," she laughed, after listening more than one voice screaming from the other line. Obviously Keiko had a little entourage of her own to contribute to the screaming fest. "Kurosaki-san and I are not going out," she relayed.

"Yet," and Kentaro efficiently cut in, smirking as the girls at the end of the line screamed some more. "Alright, Keiko and Co. Hang on the line while we hook you guys up with some free goodies including US Edition of Kuchiki Rukia's latest album, Revamped. In case you guys were dead earlier and didn't catch the craziness here in the studio this morning, here at JOKR 92.9 FM we have the Princess of Pop, Miss Kuchiki Rukia live in the studio, talking about love, life and fame."

"I agree with the last two but I don't know about the first tag though," Rukia cut in.

"Right, girl. The whole country is talking about you and Kurosaki being an item. Given if you guys are really just friends now, and you guys do spend a lot of time together, what do you think of him in general?"

"Well, I agree with Keiko and friends back there when they were discussing about his physique, he's a one fine man," she admitted, earning a few catcalls from Kentaro. "And I'm an avid fan of soccer, although I am more of the Red Devils fan, I'm excited that one of our own is playing for such a prestigious club like the Gunners. He's very talented from what I gather, I think he'll proceed far in the future."

"Now, now, this is not the ESPN, Rukia-chan. When I asked you general opinion about him I wasn't looking for his football skills. Are we shunning from the obvious here?"

Rukia laughed. "Kurosaki-san is also a down-to-earth guy, despite the international recognition and everything. And he loves kids. You should have seen him with the crowd in Mabisha. I'm sure he'll make a fine father one day," she paused. "Wait, I thought this interview is supposed to be about me?" she jested.

Laughing, Kentaro shook her head at the younger girl. "You caught me, babe. What can I say, you guys as an item is the topic of the month here in Tokyo. Anyway, stay tuned folks cause after this song, we'll be back with Kuchiki Rukia only here in JOKR 92.9. And here's the latest single off her latest album, Fractions. Keep it glued."

XXXXX

**5 Million Readers A Month: Men's Portal  
AskMen dot com **

Men of the Week: Sports  
**Kurosaki Ichigo**

**Overall rating**

Kurosaki Ichigo has covered a lot of grounds for his age. By the time he was 12 years old, Kurosaki had already established himself as his hometown's best soccer player. After starting out on his local team, **Karakura F. Marinos**, his talent was spotted by many international big clubs, including **Valencia F.C**, **Barcelona F.C** and **Bayern Munchen**. Although he was courted by many teams, Kurosaki opted to join the club that he had followed as a youngster: **Arsenal F.C.**

It didn't take long for Kurosaki to form a fan base in Arsenal. In his debut as the main eleven, he scored twice in the game against the Addicks. During the absence of captain **Thierry Henry** with a hamstring injury, he had proven himself as a commendable substitute. He led the team with a forceful brace to bring the Gunners back at its comfortable 4th position in the **Premier League** with only two draws and one loss to **Sheffield United**.

Even though he has established himself as one of Asia's top soccer players, Kurosaki still remains a well-grounded individual. He continues to credit his family for his success and refers to them as the most important people in his life. With the combination of a positive attitude, supreme confidence in his skills, and talent on par with the elite players of the world, Kurosaki is well on his way to becoming a soccer legend.

**Personality & Talent**

Nobody can question Kurosaki's character. He grew up in a modest family of four with a father and two younger twin sisters. His mother had passed away when he was 7, subjecting himself as the guardian and a substitute mother to his sisters. He is protective of both girls, although not much is known about his father; the older Kurosaki is also well-respected in their hometown as the town's general practitioner. His protective nature is also obvious among his teammates, he'd always be the one to stay sober at wild parties to look after the rest of the team.

As for his talent, it has been said more than once that Kurosaki could've easily had a second career as a world-class karate champion, thanks to his stealth and proficient. What makes Kurosaki so exciting to watch is his collection of skills; while some players are good crossers, good shooters or good passers (rarely all three), Kurosaki can do it all. Kurosaki can outdribble any defender, he can cross as well as **David Beckham**, and he can shoot with range and strength.

**Personal Style**

Off the field, Kurosaki is always spotted wearing something laidback and casual. With his loud hair (orange spikes which got us intrigued as it was reported as his natural hair color) and the facial expression which screams cockiness and confidence, Kurosaki completes the ensemble with a mix of Japanese street fashion with a hint of European elegance. He has been noted as one of the **People's** **Best Dressed Celebrity** in the UK. Jeans and button-down shirts layered with corduroy blazer top are everyday attire. He has also shown a keen interest in the **Nike** label and the largest sportswear supplier in the world returned the gesture by signing him as one of its sponsored athletes alongside sportive big names such as **Michael Jordan, Lance Amstrong** and **Cristiano Ronaldo**. In the latest news, it is rumored that **Giorgio Armani** has been talking about wanting a young Asian face in his latest campaign and this certain footballer has been the talk of Milan for awhile.

**Women Magnetism**

With his chiseled good looks and charm, Kurosaki won the hearts of many female football fans worldwide. It took less than a week after his first appearance for the Gunners for a fansite dedicated solely to him to be online. He enunciates the 'foreign' appeal with his Oriental features and modesty among the British women.

Despite being foreign, Kurosaki is known to possess an excellent communicating skill in English, always answering to the press by himself without the help of his manager. It is a known fact that this star player reads **Shakespeare** avidly, creating a whole new wave of romantic appeal to his female fans.

He has been romantically linked to British actress **Sienna Miller** a few months back, but both have announced separation prior the Premier League playoff. Nowadays it is hot news back in his homeland **Japan** that the lad is being up close and personal with the pop sensation, **Kuchiki Rukia** (check out our **Top 99 Most Beautiful Women**). The two have been working closely in the **Make-A-Wish** foundation charity drive and have been seen together most of the time during their short visit back home.

**Coolness Factor**

He's young, rich, a trendsetter who all of us would like to hang out with on a Sunday afternoon drinking beer while watching the Saturday night game on cable. He's a cool dude who volunteers regularly and reads Shakespeare. Young kids wear his number and dream of becoming like him. Women love him. Men respect him. And he tops the chart by scoring a hot lady with brain and the voice of an angel as his current eyecandy. Cool? Do you even have to ask?

XXXXX

Ichigo looked at his date with an amused smile on his face. "Kuchiki, have you ever even eaten Kushiage before?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

Rukia rolled her eyes as she dusted the remaining bread crumbs off her sweater. "Shut up, Kurosaki."

He grinned. He stifled a laughter as Rukia missed a spot. "There are some crumbs there."

"Where?"

"There," he said, pointing to the corner of her lips.

She reached up to touch the supposed spot. "Gone now?"

Chuckling, Ichigo waved for Rukia to step closer. "C'mere." She obliged, and he wiped off the crumb at the angle of her pink lips tentatively. His touch lingered for awhile as he caressed the soft skin before dropping his hand back to his side.

Rukia went a pretty shade of pink. "You're slick."

He smirked. He leaned in closer to whisper in her ear. "If I was, I would have kissed that spot."

She blushed a deeper crimson. Trying to maintain her cool, she shrugged off the hot air of his breath tickling her ear. "Now you make feel all inadequate because you weren't even tempted to kiss my cheek," she replied teasingly.

"Believe me, Kuchiki. There is more than just a kiss on the cheek that I'm tempted to do to you right now."

Like it was possible for her to go any redder. "Okay, I think I do not need to know that," she spoke while Ichigo grinned effectively.

They weaved their way through the heavy throng of humans. They blended in well with the crowd; he hid his loud orange hair under a snowcap while the lady also dressed equally casually to go with the 'normal-couple-shopping-in-the-market' look. So far some people have recognized them, but all of those only offered welcoming smiles without creating such havoc for the famous couple, probably understanding the need of the national celebrities to lead their lives normally like the next person. And in their book, living life normally includes being able to browse through the fish market without being bombarded with flashlights and adoring fans.

"Look, I think you have a stalker."

Rukia smiled. She knew he was referring to an anonymous paparazzi lurking behind them with a high-tech camera in hand. "I think you have an association of them, Kurosaki," returning the mocking.

"Those are _fans_, Kuchiki," he stressed.

"And so are my supposedly stalkers."

Smirking, he raised an eyebrow. "But yours wears sunglasses in the market while shouldering something which looks like the great grandfather of all cameras."

"What makes you so sure that the stalker is mine and not yours?"

"Mine has more class. That one's using Olympus. So definitely one of yours."

Rukia chuckled.

"Rukia-chan? Is that you?"

Both of them whirled around to come face to face with a round middle-aged woman with an apron tied around her waist. Rukia smiled tentatively. "Yes…"

"Oh my God, it is you! Bunto, come quickly. It's Rukia-chan!" the woman called, waving to one of the fish sellers behind the counter. She turned her attention back to the younger woman. "What are you doing here in Tsukiji??"

Rukia grinned sheepishly as she raised the bamboo stick of her Kushiage. "For this."

The woman gushed. "I've never seen a celebrity shop here before! Oh my, isn't this Ichigo-kun? It is Ichigo-kun!" she exclaimed, finding a new victim. By then, most of the crowd at the aisle has temporarily paused their activity of selecting and weighing various fishes, octopus and crabs to turn their attention to the commotion.

"Kami-sama, today must be the ground-breaking history in Tsukiji. We never had a pop singer and national footballer here before!"

"Yeah, are we on TV??"

Smiling, Rukia swallowed a nervous gulp. No matter how many times she's met the fans before, she still couldn't find it in her to calm the hell down. "No no, we just came here to eat and sightsee. Kurosaki-kun treated me to Kushiage earlier," she answered truthfully, the smile a constant poster on her lips.

"You came all the way here to eat Kushiage?" came an incredulous question.

She nodded her head, as she felt Ichigo placed a warm protective hand on her back. "Yes." The crowd gushed and clapped at her answer, finding it too 'kawaii' for a celebrity to be eating normal-people food.

"Ichigo-kun! I saw you on TV last week. You totally creamed Charlton!"

"Kurosaki-san, my son also plays football! I bought him your jersey for his birthday!"

"Rukia-chan, Ichigo-kun, please have some fugu!"

After signing more than a few autographs, some even as peculiar as on hard-shelled kingcrab, and posing to some photos with the sellers and shoppers alike, both were let off the hook when the clock struck ten and the crowd thinned out. Guiding Rukia's back with his hand, Ichigo led them to the carpark, both of them smiling occasionally to the gawking bystanders.

"That was some crowd," he commented, amused.

"Oh yeah. I can't imagine us lugging back home live fugu fish if the uncle really insisted just now."

Ichigo laughed. "What can I say? You were so irresistible they want you to take up their fish for adoption."

"Yeah, and you were so charming the other uncle wanted to take you up for adoption," Rukia teased back.

Shaking his head, he shuddered a little. "Uh oh, one crazy parent is enough for any man."

"What? Those people adore you they buy your T-shirts, man," she replied innocently.

Ichigo grinned. He reached into his pocket to pull out his Chevrolet keys. "Speaking of which, how come I've never seen you wear my jersey while you claimed to be a fan?" he asked tauntingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh God. Are you for real? I'm a football fan, not your exclusive fangirl."

"You're not? I could have sworn that you are," he said, twirling the keys around his finger. As an afterthought, he added slyly. "I could see you with my t-shirt on."

She tried to control her cheeks from flaming again. "Not gonna happen anytime soon, Romeo."

"But you're saying it'd happen one day, right?"

"Remind me again why I actually agreed to go out on this second date?"

"Because you find me charming, polite and most importantly, dashing?"

Rukia grinned. "Nope. It's because I never rejected free food," she answered cheekily.

"Dammit. But at least I'd have a valid answer if Daisuke asks me whether or not I've taken you out on a date," Ichigo responded, hitting the 'unlock' button on his keypad. The Chevrolet's alarm being disarmed resounded in the basement.

"Oh my. I love that kid and everything but you're a bad influence."

"How can it be when the bad influence is being wonderful and buys you ticket to Disneyland?"

Rukia's eyes clicked with memory. "Oh yes… I can't wait. Daisuke will be ecstatic," she said, smiling softly.

"Yep. Me too. I know he'd love it. I'm just sorry he can't go for the rollercoaster rides. I remember being so psyched up about it when I was 11."

"Well, the doctor did remind us that it'd be bad for his heart since the cancer cells have spread again."

"Oh well. But it'll be great nonetheless." Ichigo's phone rang as he opened the passenger door for Rukia. The girl stepped in as he drew the phone from his jeans pocket. "Sorry. Moshi moshi."

"_Moshi-moshi. Kurosaki san? It's about Domyouji Daisuke…"_


	6. Kurosaki Rukia

_A/N: Sorry for the long pause! I've been away on a holiday and it was awesome! Nothing much to say about this chapter, hope you guys love ) _

_Warning: Rated R for mentions of death, nudity and a lot of swearing. _

_Glossary:_

_Stereognosis: ability to perceive form of an object by using the sense of touch._

_XXXXX_

"_Earth to earth, ashes to ashes, dust to dust; in sure and certain hope of the Resurrection unto eternal life."_

_It was a sea of white; a contrast setback for a typical funeral. In fact, nothing seemed typical that morning. The usually serene and peaceful cemetery witnessed the arrival of a throng of people dressed in pure white, some of them riding in equally white limos. Young and old made their way up the small hill towards the Domyouji plot. A few lines of folded chairs were neatly arranged by the casket, decorated by countless hearths and sheaths of carnation, roses and daisies. _

_Rukia's heart broke as another sob was heard from Domyouji Tsuki, the mother whose child was lying in the white casket. She grasped the elder woman's hand tightly, trying to somehow comfort the brokenhearted mother. She felt a nagging loss tugging at the corner of her own heart. A mother should never have to worry about grieving for her child. But that day, everything seemed to be going on reverse. The young child, the one who barely got to experience the spice and thrill of life, had left earlier than his mother and the rest of his elders. _

_Ichigo pressed his lips together to avoid a sigh from escaping. Gently, he wrapped an arm around the poor mother, letting the woman cry freely on his shoulder. He exchanged looks with the young woman standing beside Domyouji-san. Rukia wasn't doing any better. Well, at least the tears that was flowing freely for the past two days has finally stopped, leaving the beautiful indigo eyes slightly red and puffy. He realized she didn't even bother covering the small defect with make-up concealer, exposing herself and wearing her emotions on her sleeve freely for the day. Nor was she wearing any sunglasses because it would be against Daisuke's dying wish to have his funeral in complete and pure white. _

_That day in Tsukiji market, he thought he would never forget that inauspicious phone call. 'Daisuke has taken its turn to the worse.' He never drove any faster than he had ever had in his entire life. Rukia, who was sitting beside him in the passenger seat, was unusually quiet, fiddling with her fingers and biting her lips nervously. _

_But the child was gone. God loves him more than He's willing to lend the child to the world._

_He watched as Rukia consequently proceeded towards the casket after Domyouji-san had given her child a final peck on the forehead. Rukia's white dress billowed in the wind as she bent down to place a single white rose next to the peaceful sleeping Daisuke. She choked, trying hard to control the sob that was peeking from her throat. She placed a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead, and backed away, before breaking into tears._

_It was one week. A short one week. It took one week to get to know a special child. But it may take forever to let go of one._

XXXXX

**7.39 am, Friday, March 2nd, 2007.  
ASK News Room.**

We interrupt our daily morning weather forecast to give way to a breaking news. While the whole country is mourning the loss of Domyouji Daisuke, the 11 year-old boy diagnosed with primary osteolymphoma, the Jpop world is again shaken by the rumors of the two 'Make-A-Wish' volunteers of Domyouji's case exchanging vows at one of the most exclusive hotels in town.

According to sources, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia, both of whom were affectionately linked with the late Domyouji, were seen leaving the cemetery ground together where Domyouji's funeral service took place. Several hours later, the couple was spotted entering the chapel of the famous hotel, and exited with a marriage certificate and wedding bands around their fingers.

Earlier this week, Kurosaki and Kuchiki were gossiped to be romantically involved but both denied the liaison. However mass medias, family and friends have been talking about possible union of the two, which have not been entirely opposed by the individual involved. Both Kurosaki and Kuchiki were in town for voluntary causes associated with the MAW Foundation.

Now back to our daily weather forecast.

XXXXX

Rukia rubbed her temples vigorously. Her head felt like it was attached to TNT and would explode anytime soon. Hangover is a bitch. Especially on the days where she could not endure any more emotional turmoil when aspirin is so out of reach.

She flipped over on the bed mindlessly, eyes still closed, trying to feel for her alarm clock on the nightstand. Her hand was greeted by thin air; unless her table floated by itself away from the bed overnight, or she was _really really_ drunk her stereognosis was _really really_ off. She flicked open an eye. Her nightstand was in fact missing, together with her electrical alarm clock and the frame which housed the picture taken of her, Isane, Renji and Hisagi a few years back.

But then she realized the head rest was not of her bed at all.

She panicked.

She turned on her back, but found it such a difficult task as something heavy was wrapped around her waist. She kicked the foreign blanket off, and noticed for the first time that she was naked underneath it. She sensed a scream coming, but before she could do so, her mobile, which was the only thing seemed to be in place that morning, vibrated and went off on the pillow.

"RUKIA KUCHIKI, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU??"

Rukia cringed. The pounding sensation in her head multiplied ten-fold. "Uh, Isane. Calm the hell down. Tune it, my brain's grey matter is practically dying here."

"You're drunk, aren't you? You're fucking wasted, right?" Isane's voice was no where near sympathy.

Rukia shut her eyes tight, in a vain attempt to subside the headache. "I don't freaking know. Maybe. Shit. I swear I'm never touching alcohol again as long as I'm breathing."

"Guess that won't be too much of a problem since your life has officially been cut short as of now!" Isane barked again. If the phone had a thermometer attached to it, she was sure it was beyond the boiling point.

"Please, Isane. Spare me the lecture, man. This one time I screwed up," Rukia moaned, trying to wriggle herself free of the weight on her waist. "That must be some seriously heavy stuff I drank. I can't move," she whined again.

"Do you know what your fucking drunk ass has gotten into? Kuchiki Rukia, do you have any freaking idea how much in trouble you are??"

Her eyes flew open at the remark, alarmed. Somehow Isane's voice hinted that she was indeed, seriously in deep shit.

Looking to her side, she saw a lump buried under a mountain of pillows and bed sheet. She plowed and dug through the pillows, discarding them to the floor to get to the bottom of the lump. And her discovery sent her into another series of cardiac arrest. "ARGHHH!!!!"

"Damn right. Scream," Isane noted dryly on the other end. "What did you find?" she inquired, although she was pretty sure the phone was thrown away during Rukia's screaming fest.

"Oh my God oh my God oh my Goddammit God!! What the hell are you doing in my bed _naked_, Kurosaki?? I thought we haven't even gotten the first base covered!" Rukia shouted. She grasped for the nearest pillow and chucked it to the disoriented orange head.

Ichigo didn't manage to duck, and the pillow smacked him squarely on the face. He let out a series of colorful profanities, before lifting his face to her. "What the hell?? What are you doing here, Kuchiki??"

"Oh, do not bullshit me with the 'what the hell' card! You got me drunk and took advantage of me!" she shouted again. She grabbed another pillow and this time profusely hit the poor man's head with the weapon. "Get out of my bed. Get out of my bed, you asshole!!"

"Ack, stop it! Fuck, Kuchiki, I said, stop it!" he yelled, using his arm as a shield. The beating was getting violent, and he didn't realize he was slowly inching to the edge of the bed until he finally toppled down from it to the carpet, all in his naked glory.

The abuse stopped as Rukia utilized her hands to cover her virgin eyes. "Oh my God, put some clothes on!! You pervert!! I swear I'll kick you to next year!!"

Smirking, Ichigo finally spotted to first humor of the morning. "Then that makes the two of us."

Horrified, Rukia noticed the chilly air wrapping her skin. Between the terrifying discovery and her physical attack on Ichigo, she failed to notice that she was down on her knees, naked, on the bed. _All pink skin and breasts in front of Kurosaki Ichigo._ She made a dash for the blanket and wrapped it around herself. Maybe around her neck too soon depending on how more dreadfully the day was turning.

Feeling her cheeks heating up, she threw another blanket down to the carpet as she averted her gaze from him. "Put your clothes on after this, and just fucking go," she muttered.

"Are you throwing me out??"

"If you think I'd be inviting you for breakfast you're seriously mistaken."

"What the hell, Kuchiki?? I don't have any recollection of last night's events too. I think I deserve some sort of an explanation first before I walk out that door, on my own accord," Ichigo spoke firmly, collecting a pair of white slack on the floor.

"There is no difficult explanation to this, okay? We got wasted. We got horny. And we got screwed," she replied indignantly. "I suggest we call it a night. Or a day. Just go."

"So we fucked and that's it? '_It was nice fucking you so now let's not cross each other's path again_'?" Ichigo bellowed, standing up. The blanket that was covering his lower half of the body earlier pooled around his feet.

Raising an eyebrow, Rukia tried to appear dignified. "That was such a great conclusion, I couldn't have come up with a better one myself," she spoke icily, trying her hardest to ignore his manly build and chiseled physique.

Ichigo inhaled deeply, trying to calm the furious beating of his heart. Here he was, experiencing the morning after, only to be kicked out by the girl. And for once, the girl happened to be the one he might actually care about. "Listen, Rukia. We need to sit down and discuss about this like mature adults -."

"There's nothing to discuss! I swear if you're not out of the door in five seconds –."

"Will the two of you fucking listen to me??!!"

Both raven and orange heads turned to the source of the thundering voice. Before letting the phone slipped out of her hand, Rukia had accidentally turned to speaker on.

"Isane -."

"Shut up, Rukia. Turn on the TV," Isane ordered.

They furrowed their brows and stared at the phone in confusion.

"I'm sure that penthouse you guys rented have a plasma TV comes with the package, right?" Isane retorted again.

"Penthouse?" Ichigo mouthed. Rukia lifted her shoulders, shrugging.

"I don't think listening to the weather forecast is going to predict the current situation, Isane," Rukia spoke.

"Turn. On. The. TV."

They hunted for the remote. After finding it on its slot on the wall, both of them settled down at the foot of the bed, wrapped in the blankets. Ichigo removed a pair of blue trunks underneath him and lifted his brow at Rukia. "Somebody got too excited last night," he commented.

Blushing, Rukia punched for the 'on' button. "Which channel, man?" she called into the phone.

"Any."

"Okay… What are we looking for…" Rukia's voice drifted as her eyes were locked on the newscaster on the screen.

"…_.the Jpop world is again shaken by the rumors of the two 'Make-A-Wish' volunteers of Domyouji's case exchanging vows at one of the most exclusive hotels in town…."_

Both pairs of ears immediately perked up.

"…_.Several hours later, the couple was spotted entering the chapel of the famous hotel, and exited with a marriage certificate and wedding bands around their fingers…."_

Automatically both pairs of eyes fell on the said fingers. And both mouth screamed.

XXXXX

"I think I'm going to barf."

"Go ahead but if you spoil your lip gloss I'm going to kill you," Isane threatened effortlessly. She was scribbling furiously on the PDA in her palm. "And where's Kurosaki?"

"Right here."

Ichigo stepped into the suite dressed in a pressed beige suit which matched Rukia's off-shoulder dress. The girl was sitting hunched on the antique sofa, her face was the hue of a sickly green. He lifted an eyebrow and settled down next to her.

"You got your lines ready?" Isane inquired, darting her look between Ichigo, Chad and Izuru.

Izuru nodded solemnly. "Yes. I got your fax and he's gone over it," he reaffirmed.

"Good." Isane's phone went off. She shuddered as she took a look at the caller ID. Rukia recognized the look. "Uh oh. The kin is calling. Why the hell is he calling me?"

Heaving out a long sigh, Rukia buried her face in her palms. "I switched off the freaking thing. It's been ringing off the hook since this morning."

"And what makes you think you're allowed to let mine do the same?" Isane retorted softly, still staring at the caller ID. Their guests were intrigued by the current situation, and everybody was anxious to find out who was on the other line. Isane stole a look at her best friend cum client. "Do you want me to pick up?"

"I don't care," Rukia replied listlessly. "But whatever you decide on make it a clever one."

Drawing a deep breath, Isane punched the green button. "Moshi-moshi. Yes, Kuchiki-sama. She's fine. She is in fact … No. Yes, she was drunk. No, no. Yes, sir. She did get married…"

Isane withdrew the phone and held it at arm length. Kuchiki Byakuya's usually composed voice boomed through the phone. She cringed. Rukia stifled a moan. Ichigo and Co. fidgeted.

"No, no, Sir. They are in love with each other -." Isane threw a look at Rukia as the latter girl pulled on her skirt to stop her from lying to the big boss. It was bad enough for them to pretend and act in front of the entire nation, but in front of her brother too?

"Yes, Sir. I'll make sure it'd get to her. In fact, she'll be having a press conference now. Yes, you're still meeting her in Hong Kong next month. Yes, Sir. Alright."

Flipping the phone off, Isane heaved a huge sigh of relief. She flopped down on one of the chairs in the room. She looked expectantly at Izuru and browsed through her own PDA. "Circle in 'dinner with Kuchiki Byakuya on April 5th on Ichigo's calendar, will you. The in-law wants a meeting."

Ichigo furrowed his brow. "April 5th?" He and Izuru exchanged looks. The blond PA shook his head. "Sorry can't do, Kotetsu-san. That's the game against Porto," he replied briskly.

"I don't care if it's against the team from Mars, but you don't put Kuchiki Byakuya after an amateur football club," Isane argued.

Izuru raised an eyebrow, while Ichigo cleared his throat. "Although Porto F.C. may not be a real threat to the Arsenal but belittling one of the most famous clubs in Portugal is not going to cut it, miss," Izuru commented. He scrolled through his own PDA with Ichigo's schedule in it. "Make it on 6th and we have a deal."

"You can't simply order Kuchiki-sama around pencilling dates for you -."

Rukia cleared her throat. "May I have a say on this thing?" All eyes were on her. "Since it's concerning my life," she continued. "Or what screwed up part left of it," she mumbled as an afterthought. "Anyway, I believe lying to my own brother is unnecessary, don't you think, Isane? It's bad enough Ichigo and I are going to fake the whole thing for a couple of months -."

"A couple of months?!" Isane barked. "You missy, are not going to stay married for only a couple of months. You get yourself in this trouble, you waddle with it. I am not going to allow your marriage to last shorter than Chad Michael Murray screwed Sophia Bush."

"But that's more than five freaking months!" Rukia protested.

Ichigo wrinkled his forehead. "Who the hell is Chad who and Bush who?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Don't you watch One Tree Hill? Don't you watch TV at all?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Worse things could happen."

"Oh yeah? I'm married to you!" Rukia spat. "What could be worse than that??"

Ichigo rubbed his sore neck, probably obtained from last night's 'physical activity'. He suppressed a grin that was forming. "Really, Kotetsu-san. Is it really necessary for Kuchiki-san and I to be carrying this façade? My hearing was fine yesterday. But now after less than 24 hours of being with her I think I'm going deaf," he said, glaring at his supposed wife.

Isane rubbed her throbbing temple. "Fine. I dare you to annul the marriage and announce it to the press conference yourself."

Ichigo and Rukia opened their mouths in protest but shut them back again.

Izuru tapped lightly on the armrest. "I hate to break it to you, Ichigo. But Kotetsu-san is right. Annulling the marriage now would be career suicide for both of you. Not only you will give negative impression to your potential clients, you would also lose face and your fanbase at the same time."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I don't think Wenger could be bothered if I got hitched and divorced in a single day, Izuru."

"You'd think? Wenger may not give a shit about your scandal but he would have your ass sooner than you could say 'annul' if you so much as to bring negative attention to the team," Izuru lectured, raising an eyebrow to challenge Ichigo to argue. "You're the main eleven now, but you can have the bench if you really miss it that much," he continued.

Ichigo stifled a groan.

Raising an eyebrow, Isane marveled at how coolly Izuru handled his protégé. She stood up from her chair and cleared her throat. "Well, kids. The press conference is about to start. Let's do some damage control."

XXXXX

**Exclusive Press Conference  
Kurosaki Ichigo & Kuchiki Rukia  
Nikko Hotel**

Kotetsu: Good morning, everybody

Kira: Good morning.

Kotetsu: Thank you everyone for being able to attend the press conference today under very short notice. I am Kotetsu Isane, Kuchiki-san's manager and next to me is Kira Izuru, Kurosaki-san's manager. (Pause). I believe everybody has heard about the news of Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san getting married and we hereby would like to confirm the fact that they are, indeed, married.

(Hands flew up in the air, flashes of lights went off).

Reporter 1: I am Fujiwara Akira from Tokyo Daily Press. I would like to reconfirm the venue where the wedding took place. And may I ask, why was everything a hush-hush?

Kotetsu: The wedding took place in Hotel Tokyo and well -.

Kurosaki: Everything was a hush-hush because we did not want it to be made into a big deal for everybody. We love each other, so we got married.

Reporter 2: I am Sawajiri Momo from Entertainment Weekly. Before this, you and Kuchiki-san denied for being romantically involved. When did you suddenly realize this newfound affection for each other?

Kuchiki: Well, we denied it for the reason that we are trying to protect our fans. I told Kurosaki-san not to go public with our relationship because we were afraid of how our fans would react. Therefore, now that everything is left in the open, we hope we would get the much-needed support from our fans because we value them and we love them.

Reporter 3: I am Nakamura Rei from Female Japan. Why is the wedding so abrupt and sudden? Are you pregnant, Kuchiki-san?

Kuchiki: No, I am most definitely not.

Kurosaki: Spontaneity is a common miracle when you're in love.

Reporter 4: I am Natsuki Reina from Daily Express. Is the marriage also influenced by the late Domyouji Daisuke?

Kuchiki: Well -.

Kurosaki: Kuchiki-san and I cherished the time we spent with Daisuke and his death kind of knocked us on the head that life is about taking the next step. Life is too short to waste it. So you could say that Daisuke's loss might influence our decision a bit.

Reporter 5: I am Yoshimura Takumi from Nihon Press. Now that you both are entwined by marriage is it going to affect your performance as both an entertainer and a sportsman?

Kuchiki: No. We will work our best to still uphold the standard of our performance as before our marriage.

Reporter 6: Are you going to continue as a student in America or are you going to commit as a full-time housewife?

Kuchiki: I am finishing my studies and Kurosaki-san is also supporting me with it.

Kurosaki: I would like my wife to finish her studies since it's her passion and well, I like having a smart wife to have a banter with.

(The crowd laughed)

Reporter 7: Now that you're married to Kurosaki-san, are you planning to change your last name, Kuchiki-san?

Kuchiki: It seems like the appropriate thing to do, isn't it?

Reporter 8: Does it bother you the fact that you both live well across the globe from one another? How do you deal with the long distance and busy schedule?

Kuchiki: If there's a will, there's a way. I love Kurosaki-san enough to make it work.

Kurosaki: Ditto. (Pecks on Kuchiki's cheek.)

(The crowd went wild with camera flashes and catcalls).

Reporter 9: Is there going to be a formal reception in the future?

Kurosaki: For now, Kuchiki-san is still dealing with her studies and promoting her new album while I have my hands full with Champions League and EPL. However, we will set a date and disclose it to the media once we're a little bit settled.

Kira: That was the last question for today. Therefore this press conference is a wrap. Any further questions can be directed to me or Kotetsu-san.

(Kuchiki and Kurosaki stood up and left the hall)

XXXXX

Rukia encircled her arms around Ichigo's neck, aware of the prying eyes and cameras around them. Ichigo polished his acting skills by leaning his forehead on hers. "You know, sweetie, nobody leaves her husband to his own devices a day after the wedding for a bunch of lab reports, you know?" he whispered, a smile on his lips for the benefit of the onlookers.

She suppressed the urge to smack him upside down. "Well, baby, too bad my lab reports are way more interesting than you so yeah. Don't worry, you'll live," she retorted back softly.

Ichigo chuckled. "My God. My wife is such a nerd it's sad," he replied back, pecking on her nose for good measures.

Rukia blushed at the excessive public display of affection. Some of the crowd that was gawking at them since five minutes ago aww-ed. She had to kill Isane and her insane ideas. "How long do I have to hang on you like this? My hands are getting tired," she complained.

"Do you want me to sweep you off your feet and sing you 'Leaving On The Jetplane' instead ala Ben Affleck?" Ichigo asked cockily. "But you don't look anything like Liv Tyler so nah."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't know which one is scarier; being in your arms or hearing you sing. I can't decide."

"Double ha and a half, baby," Ichigo replied softly.

The speaker announced the last call for British Airways flight to Heathrow for boarding.

Looking down at the woman in his embrace, he decided to do the unthinkable to irritate her further. He dipped his head down and locked his lips with hers in a fiery kiss. He could hear her gasping, but instead of scratching and kicking him straight in the balls, she eventually relented and kissed back.

After running out of oxygen to think coherently, both pulled away, panting. He looked at her. Her eyes were blazing, her cheeks were flushed and her lips… Those lips were slightly swollen from his assault with his own, looking thoroughly kissed. The press will have a field day. Isane is going to love it.

"One for the journey," he whispered softly to her as he gave her a quick tight hug. "See you soon, Kurosaki Rukia." Shouldering his duffel, he disappeared beyond the boarding gate before his wife had any chance to react at all.


	7. I Will Call

_A/N: I hope you guys won't be too disappointed with this chapter. Sigh. Anyway, thank you for the lovely reviews, everybody! As usual, my replies can be checked out in the review page. Read, love, and review:D_

_Disclaimer: as usual, I own nothing except for a beat up laptop and a crazy imagination._

"One for the journey my ass," Rukia muttered as she broke into a slow jog. The morning weather was slightly chilly, but nothing too out of place considering the geography of the Northeastern state. She pulled up the zipper of her jumper higher, unconsciously proceeding to touch her fingers to her lips. The image of a certain orange-head footballer came to mind. "Arghhhh! Why can't I just run in peace??"

Last week had been hellish. Escaping from reporters after Ichigo's stunt in the airport, she tried to make herself busy with the preparation to go back to the States. One day passed since she had sent him off at the airport. Her phone never rang. He needed to catch up with his training, she told herself that. Two days gone, and she was sure somehow Vodafone had one spoilt satellite at that.

Then she boarded the plane to Newark Liberty. The fourteen-hour flight did nothing to her sanity, the blue of the skies did not even calm the commotion in her heart one bit. How was he doing? Is he getting screwed by the press again? Guy got some major fans back in the UK since he's playing there and everything, she concluded.

One week had passed. School has started and she immersed in between labs, readings, meetings and clubs. No time to sit back and think about her short homecoming. Absolutely none at all. Nanao had jumped on her back for getting married without her being the bridesmaid, and Renji had backed away, giving her the much needed space. She knew he worried about her on constant basis, and it felt comforting to know that she just needed to turn around to run into his welcoming arms.

But then her thoughts drifted back to the orange head. She supposed she was not busy enough if she could sit around moping and waiting for a call which was not about to happen, therefore she added another ten miles into her morning run. By the time she finished with her running course, she'd be so beat so could not even think straight until she got her dose of coffee. She knew it was not healthy. She knew it was not sane at all. But if abusing her heart and leg muscles were what it took to overwrite him from her memory, she was more than happy to oblige.

So he married her, claimed her virginity and plainly ignored her, all in chronological order.

Two can play the game.

XXXXX

**Her Say**

_No, he has not been on my mind. Not a single second of my life was spared to think about him._

_Or about his stupid striking orange hair, which screamed 'look at me, look at me, I'm a badass'. How could anyone expect that tone to be his natural color is beyond me. _

_And what's the deal with the perpetual frown? He's barely a quarter-century old and he's already giving SKII all the reasons to come up with anti-wrinklers for men. He supposed he looks cool with those lines on his forehead? Please. Step out of high school. Teenage angst 'I have some shit of my own so back off' attitude is so old. _

_The smirk drove me crazy too. And not the good kind of crazy. He thinks he's some big-shot striker walking around flashing that smirk to everybody. A flash of that baby and everybody's putty in his hands. Girls croon, swoon and insert other disgusting verbs applicable. People even buy the magazines for a glimpse of that stupid smirk. I mean, get real._

_So he's good with kids. Major whatever. For all that I know everything with Daisuke could be a publicity stunt. Can you actually believe a famous young attractive international footballer voluntarily spends his time doing charity work? Now that I've thought about it, the whole stuff can be a detailed scam. _

_The charm oozing? Those must have been practiced. Nobody is that naturally sweet, not even the most gentleman of man. Come on, holding doors open for you? Guiding your back as you walk beside him? Holding out a hand to help you up? Those kinds of men do not exist anymore. Those who do always have a hidden agenda. I'm telling you, that guy attended the Great School of Charming Women's Pants Off and graduated at the top of his class. _

_Stupid calculator. Nanao will kill me if she sees the wastebasket full of papers again. Sigh. I really need to start recycling._

_Where the hell did I put my cell? Shoot, did I leave it in the kitchen? Can the thing like, receive telepathic messages? Phone, come out from hiding before I overturn everything on this table. No, you don't do telepathic? How about telekinetic? Can you like, float out of wherever you are for once? I'm lazy to walk all the way to the kitchen… Aa, there you are._

_Are you ever going to ring? It's been awfully quiet, you know._

_I wonder how Isane is doing. I hope she's not driving Hisagi crazy. Maybe I should abuse my right of authority and order him to take Isane out. Then we would be talking some real action. _

_How much would I get if I take this ring to the pawnshop? _

_Fine. I get it. Bastard is never going to call. Tough luck, they say. Whatever._

_So yeah, Kurosaki Ichigo can kiss my ass. So what if he looks good in the number eleven jersey, or in that Armani beige suit, or even naked in my bed; he can take his orange head and stupid smirk away and get lost._

_And you too, Motorola. Sad to say but this is the end of your service._

XXXXX

Ichigo ran a hand through the messy mass of orange. He was hot, he was sweaty, he was a little pissed off. It took all the willpower he could muster not to call her earlier than he should. No, it took almost all of his manly pride not to run to Heathrow and jump on the next flight to New Jersey.

Izuru was right. Wenger had his ass. Once he touched town in London, the reporters ambushed and surrounded him like hungry hyenas worshipping red meat. _Is this a publicity stunt? Do you really love her? She's living in the States, how are you guys coping? Are you sure this is the end of your bachelor-hood?_

Henry laughed his ass off when he first stepped into the locker room. They all promised to throw him a belated stag weekend, maybe flying off to Krakow for the first-class bootie calls around.

Training had been gruesome, per se. But Wenger had made it his personal duty to remind Ichigo that married life ain't gonna change anything around the field. In fact, married men can finish training anticipating returning to a great feast at home, so said Wenger. For that, he should train harder.

Unfortunately, there's nothing to anticipate returning home to for him, married or not.

Why was he pissed off again? The fact that the person he had spent most of his waking moments thinking about was not picking up the phone irritated him. Is she doing fine in Princeton? Is she working her ass off with the lab reports? Does she even eat her lunch and dinner properly?

Is she in trouble? Or is it class time? It's seven in the evening there in the Jersey for effin's sake. Why the hell did she put her phone on silent mode in the first place?

Pushing the cancel button, Ichigo banged the locker wall, frustrated. He then scrolled down his phone book and hunted for 'I'.

XXXXX

**His Say**

I couldn't recall any sane person going out of her way to get a can of Sprite that early in the morning. It was around 3 degrees out, and she walked in her sweats and hooded sweatshirt like she couldn't careless about getting overchilled. It was five, the alley was empty except for the two of us and God knows how grateful I was for making me the other person.

"Can't you wait til morning to get the Sprite?"

She jumped, but she didn't scream. The Sprite slipped out of her grasp and clank down on the pavement. I could hear her breath hitched up.

I stepped out of the shadow.

Her face was the mixture of relief and confusion. I thought about opening my arms to welcome her, but decided against it. I was not sure if she was happy to see me or otherwise.

"Ichigo?" she squeaked. The voice was a melody to my ears. How I miss hearing that voice.

"Aren't you going to say 'hi, how are you?'"

She closed her gaping mouth and turned to me face to face. "What are you doing here? Don't you have business to attend to in England?" her tone brisk, unfriendly. I should have known.

"I heard somebody threw her cell phone into the wastebasket."

She raised an eyebrow. After a moment, she averted her gaze to the nearby lake. "What do you want?"

I inhaled deeply. Being this close to her, yet feeling so far away. My throat hurt, there was so much I wanted to say. To apologize. To come up with an excuse. Seeing her again after two weeks of Rukia-deprivation was like Novocain. The pain stops, but the numb feeling takes over.

"I want to have breakfast with you."

That got her attention. She stared incredulously at me. "You came all the way from England to have breakfast? Don't they have good ol' bacon and eggs there or what?"

She just knew how to make me smile. That witty side of her personality drove me insane most of the time, if not definitely crazy for her. "No, they do have these things. But I heard they taste better if we have them together with another person."

"Stop bullshitting, Kurosaki."

"I am not bullshitting you, Mrs. Kurosaki."

I knew she was about to pull hair off her scalp.

"You never called."

A-ha. "That's why you threw the poor phone away?"

"I'm not dealing with any of this. I'm going back to the dorm." She turned on her heels and started jogging towards the hall.

"I miss you," I blurted. There, I spoke the truth. The ball is in her court now.

Her footsteps stopped. I felt my heart soaring.

XXXXX

"That is one stupid snowcap you're wearing. Where on earth can you possibly buy a thing so hideous?"

Ichigo's hand unconsciously reached up to pat his snowcap-covered head. "It is? I wore it once and according to The Sun it boosted my 'sex appeal'," he replied, grinning.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "No way. That's bull."

"No, it's not. Don't you feel the slightest urge to jump me right at this moment?"

"You're too full of yourself it's sad," she replied, chuckling.

"But you're having breakfast with me so I guess it's sadder."

Raising an eyebrow, she looked at him with a dignified expression. "You're just my charity case of the day," she replied. Their order of pancakes and bacons arrived.

"My wife the Good Samaritan," Ichigo remarked after the waitress left.

Rukia frowned. "Stop branding and calling me 'your wife'. That's just weird," she said, pouring a generous amount of maple syrup onto her pancake tower. She shivered in delight at the excess of sugar.

"Aren't you? I don't mind you calling me your husband."

"Like I'm insane enough to do so."

"So, who cares, right? You are my wife and I'm going to refer to you however I want."

She wrinkled her nose. "You're immature. You're not what Sports Illustrated made you up to be."

He raised an eyebrow. "Don't trust everything you read in a magazine."

"No, I don't. I would advice the same for you too," she replied, taking a sip of her morning coffee.

He grinned. He shifted his position so that his elbows on the table can support his chin on his palms. "So what Elle said about you being sexy, beautiful, talented and elegant is not true?"

"You actually read Elle?"

He blushed slightly. "I hate you."

She grinned. "But you're having breakfast with me so I figure you don't hate me as much as you claim to be."

"I see Princeton is a bad influence," he muttered, shoving a piece of egg into his mouth.

"I thought you were the one who wanted a brainy wife to have banters with?" she mocked quoting. She loved seeing him blush.

Seeing an opportunity to ridicule her back, he gave her a sinister smile. "So now we're reverting to the husband and wife titles again?"

"No husband of mine is stupid enough not to call for two weeks straight."

"No wife of mine is crazy enough to throw her cell phone away. Does money grow on trees or something here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Like you're the one to talk. Coming all the way from England to have breakfast in Jersey is really money-minded," she replied sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes too. "Mrs. Kurosaki, I think 'Thank you for coming' would suffice."

Shaking her head, she suppressed the urge to cringe at the mention of her new surname. She reached for her cutleries. "Forget you, man. There's a very tempting-looking pancake tower in front of me and I'm wasting my saliva quarrelling with you."

He wriggled his eyebrows. "Oh, I can think of another way you could waste your saliva for," he replied cheekily.

She did her best to tell her sympatho-adrenal system off to prevent from blushing. "I wonder if I could finish my breakfast without puking with you around."

"You kids want more coffee?"

Both of them looked up. A blond middle-aged woman with a pot of coffee in her hand smiled down at them. Rukia returned the gesture, grateful for the sudden distraction. "No, thanks. I'm good."

"Can you refill mine, please?" Ichigo requested politely. He was on a red-eye last night and he needed as many cups of coffee to keep his wits end.

The woman nodded and poured the thick black liquid into Ichigo's cup. "So Rukia, you never introduce me. Who's this handsome young man?" she inquired, winking at the said young man.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Eh? Handsome?" She stole a look at him. Of course he would be sporting that trademark smirk. "You know what, why don't we let him introduce himself?" she said, gazing expectantly at him.

He frowned. What's with that look? "Erm, hi there. I'm Ichigo," he said, bowing his head politely.

The woman smiled delightfully. "I'm Ruth. You're Rukia's friend?"

"I'm her…" Suddenly he felt a surge of pain originating from his shin. Rukia sitting on the opposite side of the booth grinned effectively. "Boyfriend," he finished with a tight smile, reaching down to rub his poor shin.

"You are?" Ruth exclaimed, surprised. She turned her attention to her regular petite customer. "Oh my, why didn't you tell me about him before, Rukia? Look at him, what a good-looking young man. Where do you live, boy?" she inquired with interest.

"North London, m'am," Ichigo answered, beaming at the 'good-looking' comment.

"North London? As in London of England?" Ruth asked again, bewildered.

"Yes, m'am."

Ruth clicked her tongue. "So you came by for a visit?"

"I came by to have breakfast with the lady."

The waitress looked at him in awe. She was clearly impressed. "What a sweet young man. You're a lucky lady, Rukia," she gushed, patting Rukia's hand in that motherly style.

Suppressing the urge to roll her eyes, she smiled faintly in return. "Err, I sure am."

"Well, I leave you lovebirds alone. Enjoy your stay, Ichigo. Shout if you kids need anything else, okay?"

"Thanks, Ruth."

Rukia waited until Ruth was out of earshot before hissing. "My boyfriend??"

Ichigo frowned. "What was I supposed to say?" he defended himself.

"Try 'my worst nightmare'? Sounds about right," she muttered.

XXXXX

"Where are we going, Ichigo? You do realize I'm wearing only jeans and my college sweatshirt, right?" Rukia asked as she broke into a slow jog to catch up with Ichigo's long strides. Breakfast was over and they were heading downtown.

"Relax. You look alright, okay? We're going to the mall," he replied, pausing to wait for her.

She frowned. "What the heck are we finding at the mall this early?"

"Just wait and see."

The mall was deserted since it was only 10 am on a Saturday morning. Subconsciously, he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close. They walked around the first floor for awhile before Ichigo pulled her into one of the outlets selling electronic gadgets.

"Is Nokia okay for you? Your last one was a Motorola, right? How about LG? I think the Chocolate Edition looks good for ladies," he started, peeking into the glass cabinets of the shop.

Rukia gaped. "You're buying me a new phone?"

He turned his attention from the phone selection and raised an eyebrow. "Yeah. Unless we can work out communicating telepathically I suggest we make use of modern technologies," he replied. He stepped aside and pulled her close next to him. "Come on, take your pick. I think the Chocolate Gold Edition or the L'amour looks good for you," he continued, pointing to the said phones.

Rukia stared at her husband in confusion. "I didn't bring my cards or my cheque books. Next time, okay?"

"Which part of I'm buying you a new phone didn't you get?"

"Ichigo -."

A man who had been standing behind the counter approached them with a smile on his face. "Yes, sir. May I help you? Anything up to your fancy?"

Ichigo looked up. "Oh, hello. Yes, I think we need some help here. My wife needs a new phone cause she threw her brand new Motorola away," he said, looking meaningfully at his wife.

The man either could not care less or was too used to old married couples' antiques. "Let's see. Do you have any brand preference, m'am?" he inquired, smiling warmly at Rukia.

Rukia bit her lip. "Uh, no."

The man nodded. He opened the glass casing with a special key and took out several phones and placed them on the counters. "How about this one: LG Chocolate Gold Edition? I think you'd appreciate its sleek and thin casing since you were used to your Motorola. Are you looking for any special function of the phone?"

She shook her head. "No. Just for texts and calls."

"And 3G functions," Ichigo piped in.

"And 3G it is. I would recommend any of the Nokia N-Series collection," the man suggested, showing her an assortment of phones on display.

"Urm, okay. You choose," Rukia decided, nudging her elbow at Ichigo.

"Rukia, it's your phone. Why don't _you_ choose?" Ichigo protested.

Raising an eyebrow, she turned to face him fully. "That's right. It's going to be my phone so why don't you let me buy it myself?"

Sighing, Ichigo threw a hand up in exasperation. "Do we have to do this?"

"Fine. I'm going to skin your wallet," she warned.

He rolled his eyes. "By all means, if that's what it takes to get you to stop riling, go ahead."

She crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned to face the salesman again. "Fine. Can I take a look at the 7380?" she inquired, smiling a little for the stranger's benefit.

The man nodded in approval. He inserted his hand into the glass cabinet and removed a black flip from its cradle. "Excellent choice, m'am. It just came out a few weeks ago. It comes with a 1GB external memory, 8 hours of talk-time, 4-megapixel cameras including the 3G one. Do you want me to switch it on for you?"

After finalizing the details, the man wrapped the phone with its accessories and rang the purchase. He bid them farewell and the couple stepped out of the shop.

"Are you happy?" Rukia asked, swinging the paper bag containing the phone back and forth.

"No throwing this one into the wastebasket, you hear me?" Ichigo warned.

She shrugged. "Sure. I can try the lake next time."

"Kuchiki Rukia. I swear you're gonna be the end of me."

"Kurosaki Ichigo, then wouldn't that be sweet."

Smiling, he raised an eyebrow as he pulled her close again. "Are you craving to be a widow at such a young age?"

"If that will rid me of a husband who bothers to buy a phone but never actually calls, yeah," she replied, grinning back in return.

His hold around her waist tightened. "I'll call every single day."

She rolled her eyes. "Don't kid yourself."

He raised an eyebrow. "Swear to God I will. Five-hour difference won't be too much to handle. I'll call you during lunch so my voice would be the first thing you hear after you wake up," he replied, grinning idiotically.

She made gagging sound. "Please don't. It will taboo the rest of the day."

"I'm being sweet, Mrs. Kurosaki," he protested.

"Must be the day when I overdose my insulin shots," she muttered back in return.

"At least I tried," he replied in mock hurt. He reached out and gently tapped on his wife's nose. She tried to swat his hand away. "Now don't go making bootie calls to other guys with that phone. Your bills come to me so I would know anyhow."

"You changed my mailing address?" she asked, frowning.

"Yeah, since I bought you the phone, might as well pay for the bills too."

"Alright. I'd prank call Botswana and see how you handle the bills."

"Call Mars if you like, I'm still paying your bills."

They walked in silence for awhile. The mall was slowly getting crowded as the clock neared noon. They exited the mall and headed for the nearby parked. They strolled along the path side by side, enjoying the sounds of the birds chirping and the early spring breeze.

"Thank you," Rukia stated earnestly, her gaze was fixed at one of the ducks swimming in the pond.

Ichigo's lips curled up into a smile. "I think it calls for more than a 'thank you'."

She rolled her eyes, and then stole a sideway glance. "What do you want?"

"How about a kiss on the cheek? But I won't say no to a make-out session altogether though," he replied, tongue in cheek.

She smiled. "Tough luck."

He returned the gesture. "Worth a try."

"When is your flight back to London?" she inquired again, this time she found an interesting spot on the pavement.

He shoved his hands deeper into his jeans pocket. "This evening. We're playing Manchester City tomorrow."

Finally, violets met ambers. "Kick some ass tomorrow," she spoke, her faith mountaining.

XXXXX

Rukia brought a hand to her lips. She felt a sense if déjà vu and her gaze fell on the retreating back of her husband. Shouldering his duffel, Ichigo walked confidently to the departure gate. Done with the immigration check-up, he stole a last lingering look at his wife, who stood alone behind the glass wall.

"_Don't miss me too much."_

"_I won't."_

"_I'll call. Bring the phone everywhere."_

"_Even when I'm taking my shower?"_

"_What a brilliant idea. Then you could switch on the 3G camera and we could have some fun."_

"_You're horrible."_

_The intercom cackled. "Last call for passengers of British Airways flight BA0186. The flight is ready for boarding at gate 22."_

"_That's my call."_

"_Okay…"_

"_Don't look too upset."_

"_I'm not."_

"_Sure. Come here."_

_She obliged and stepped closer. He dropped his duffel to the floor and pulled her in an embrace, before pecking her dangerously close to her lips. _

"_One for the journey." _

Once again her hand touched her lips as he and his orange head disappeared behind the crowd.

And all of the sudden she felt tremendous missing.


	8. Love Is

_A/N: Sorry for the long-overdue update. Real life got in between and now it's Easter break, I'm back. I'm afraid this chappie won't be as flashie, I'm not so sure. Read and love, alright? Let me know if you feel like shooting me in the head or something similarly suicidal like that. :D_

_Disclaimer: Princeton Daily and Yahoo! Sports do not belong to me. But the song/poem down there happens to be mine. It's supposed to be the lyrics to Rukia's new single, 'Love Is'. I wrote it a few years back, may suck to multiple degree and therefore, my apology. _

**Weekend Romance**

Princeton Daily

Life is flowers and peaches for our favorite international celebrity, Kuchiki Rukia, who was found snug in her husband's arms as both were spotted leisuring at one of the community malls in Princeton, early this Saturday.

Kuchiki, who was due to release her first English album in the US is known to the fame of 'Fractions', the notoriously successful single off the said album. Larger than life back in her homeland, Kuchiki has sold close to 40 million albums for the last half of the decade.

'Fractions', both written and composed herself with the help of Diane Warren and Timbaland climbed up the Billboard US Chart 100 and held the first spot for five weeks before slipping to number two behind Justin Timberlake's 'What Goes Around'. It proved to be the most successful single sung by an international artist so far.

Apart from her fame as a singer, Kuchiki is well-known as academically competent and is completing her degree in neuroscience in Princeton University. She is scheduled to graduate this spring.

Last February, Kuchiki shook the world of JPop by marrying the international football star, Kurosaki Ichigo. The sudden marriage was taken well by both fans as the couple had long been gossiped together both by the fans and medias alike.

The couple in the honeymoon stage was spotted shopping a handphone together yesterday. It was reported that the football legend flew all the way across Atlantic to spend a day with his spouse.

The handsome couple is also reported to be browsing through real estates catalog as both are gossiped to purchase a mansion in the New England as a summer house.

Everything seems to be going according to plan for the beautiful lady as her second single is scheduled to be released early April. The single entitled 'Love Is' featuring Kuchiki with Alicia Keys singing ballad in the background is guaranteed to be another chart-topper.

XXXXX

"Hey."

"Hey. This is a surprise."

Rukia chuckled dryly. "Ha. Don't act like you don't know."

"What do you mean?" Isane's voice sounded confused.

Rukia rolled her eyes. As if her best friend could see her annoyance 4000 km away across the ocean. "Were you the brain child behind today?"

"I'm totally at loss here."

"Don't play dumb. You sent Kurosaki over, didn't you?"

"He came over?" Isane repeated, shocked and impressed.

Rukia frowned. She clutched the phone closer to her ears. "You didn't know?"

She could imagine Isane shrugging. "You're the missus. I don't keep tabs on him, no matter how cute his bum is, sweetheart," the personal manager reported with a naughty chuckle. Isane then proceeded to click her tongue. "He crossed the Atlantic for you?"

"Yeah. He dropped by for breakfast."

"Number eleven came all the way from London just to have breakfast with you?" Isane repeated, this time slightly louder.

Rukia scratched her head. She pulled at some loose strands off her ponytail. "I didn't say he came all the way from London _just_ to have breakfast with me."

"But he didn't have any other business to attend to, right?"

Rukia bit the inside of her cheek. There's no point of letting Isane know that she spent the whole day with the said guy right until the point she sent him off at the departure gate. "Heck if I know."

Isane would be shaking her head in awe at the very moment, Rukia was sure of. "Shit. What a charmer, that one."

"Whatever," Rukia replied in small, supposedly-nonchalant tone.

"And this new communication tool is courtesy of the great striker," Isane asked, which turned out to sound more like a statement.

"Uh-huh."

"And you're still not in love?"

"How cheap do you think my love is if you can bribe me with a phone??"

Isane laughed. "Oh, c'mon, Rukia. He freaking crossed the Atlantic to have coffee and bacon with you and you don't feel slightly touched?" she prodded.

Sighing, Rukia fiddled with the ring around her finger absentmindedly. "It's all to feed the press, Isane."

"Sweetie, you need to give yourself a break. Do you know that he called me all freaked cause he kept on getting the operator lady when he tried calling you?"

"Really?" Rukia inquired, her voice was small with a hint of hope.

She pictured Isane nodding vigorously. "Uh-huh. Boy screamed my ear off. He only calmed down after I told him that Nanao mentioned something about you throwing your phone into the wastebasket."

"I _knew_ it was Nanao. Traitor," Rukia muttered under her breath.

"I heard you!" came Nanao's shout from the living room.

"Yeah, what do you expect? Poor Timbaland called all the way to Japan to pencil a date with you. Do you think you have the luxury to cut all contacts with the world just because you were having a tantrum?" Isane continued, her voice indicating the lecturing mode switch was turned on.

"I was not having a tantrum."

"Yes, you were. Discarding your phone into the dustbin is so throwing a tantrum," Isane argued.

"Man, I shouldn't have called. I know you were going to nag my ass," Rukia whined.

"Damn straight. You should be more responsible. You're not entitled to trouble your dorm mate to manage your calls just because you sold 17 million tracks last year," the best friend nagged, thousands of miles away she was standing with her hands on her hips.

"It was nothing like that -."

"Put Nanao on."

Rukia frowned. "What? Why?"

"Just put her on."

Rukia contemplated. One best friend with another talking on the phone always resulted in something not good. "She's taking a shower," she replied, taking her chance with a little white lie.

"Kuchiki, you can't lie to save your life. I hear the O.C. on the background. That girl can't miss James Lafferty's bum even if she had to swallow a rat poison."

Rukia laughed. "Yeah, and that old guy Shunsui is so going to kick your ass if she heard you saying that."

"Kuchiki!"

Rukia jumped slightly at the shrill voice of Nanao from behind her. "Jeez. Did you take up Ninja classes while I was away? What's up with sneaking up like that?" Rukia muttered, handing the phone to her roommate.

She stood up from her study and made herself scarce. She knew Isane was just laying off some basic stuff for Nanao to take care of. Like 'please tell her to go to bed at decent time' or 'please throw all her Sneakers bars before her butt grows sideways' or 'if she runs like a Godzilla's hot on her ass again I'm gonna haul her ass back to Japan'.

She never knew her mother since the woman died during childbirth, but Isane was doing a very fine job at replacing her.

The girls talked for awhile as Rukia busied herself with a club report. A few pages into her summary, Nanao hung up and returned the phone back to her.

"Hey, I wasn't done with her," Rukia protested.

Nanao shrugged. "Oops, sorry. She said she'll call," she replied, looking far from apologetic.

Rukia narrowed her eyes, curious. "What did you guys talk about?" she pressed.

"Adult stuff," came the curt reply as Nanao sauntered back into the living room.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rukia demanded, following her dorm mate slash second best friend like a lost puppy.

Nanao turned to face her friend and smirked. She plopped down on the couch and settled comfortably for another episode of CSI. "It means juveniles who throw their phones around like you aren't eligible to listen."

Rukia fought back a pout. "You suck. Both of you."

XXXXX

"Hello?" Rukia's voice was breathless. She halted her jog and plopped down on one of the benches in the park.

A chuckle could be heard from other end of the line. "That was quick."

Rukia bit her lip. Should she come clean and say that she was half hoping he would keep his end of the promise and brought her new phone along for the morning jog? "Oh, I just got off a call," she replied, conceding to yet another lie.

"So you weren't waiting for me?"

She smiled albeit of herself. "Sorry to get your hopes up." The morning sun was slowly making its way up the horizon.

"Hmm.."

"Yeah…"

She heard him smacking his lips together, and her thoughts were drawn to those luscious full lips.

She smacked her forehead to clear her thoughts.

"How did you sleep last night?" he inquired.

Shrugging, she picked on a dandelion sprouted near the leg of the bench. "Erm, it was alright."

"Good for you. Cause I couldn't sleep at all."

She raised an eyebrow. Was it her or did he sound wistful just now? "Mmm…"

"Aren't you going to wish me luck?"

She smiled again.. "Oh yes. Of course. Good luck, Kurosaki." The birds were singing in her other ear.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kurosaki."

"Not like you need any, right?"

He laughed. "Hey, I couldn't get cocky. Bad omen or something like that."

"But you always are," she argued good-naturedly, already missing their banters yesterday.

He chuckled again. "Oh, I am, huh? What can I say? A guy has to preserve some dignity with a wife like you around."

"Now, how is that my fault?" Rukia inquired, the corners of her lips were curled upwards.

"Get off the phone, Romeo. Or let me talk to your wife and see how she got tricked into getting hitched with you," came a strange voice at the background in London.

"Shut up, Henry. Let me talk to my wife peacefully, can it?" she heard as Ichigo muffled the earpiece to reply the intruder.

A laughing circus later, Rukia heard a shout from the background. "Mrs. Kurosaki! Leave while you still can! You don't know what you're getting into!"

Rukia giggled slightly. Oh my God… Thierry Henry was actually talking to her on the phone! Or shouting was more like it… But! She felt a surge of fangirlism coursing through her vein.

"Hey, you giggled for that idiot but never for me?" Ichigo huffed, back on the phone.

She suppressed another giggle. "Well, what can I say? Thierry Henry is the man. Such a hot guy," she replied cheekily.

"I'm not so sure I'm liking that statement, Mrs. Kurosaki."

"Well, tough luck, they say," she sing-sang.

"You and your 'tough luck'," he grunted.

She chuckled. "Tough luck," she parroted.

"We need to get you reprimanded, don't we?"

"Uh-huh. On what grounds?"

"For hurting your husband's pride and not being supportive enough."

"Hey, I wished you luck, didn't I?"

"Kurosaki, five minutes." Another warning.

She picked herself off the bench. "Hey, go. I don't want to be responsible if Wenger decided to kick you ass again."

"Nah, that chap loves me. I'm about to give him another two goals today."

She sensed his smug smile. "Oh, cocky. I thought it's taboo," she counteracted.

"Well, the damage to my pride needs some instant boost."

She let out a small laugh. It's been awhile since she started laughing this early into the day and it was a strange feeling. "Spare some for The Citizens, alright? Don't be too harsh," she advised.

"Can't promise."

"Take care."

"Kurosaki!" Another yell.

"Yeah, yeah, keep your pants on!" She heard as he shouted back over his shoulder. "That's all? Take care?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, anything else I should include?"

"You're a lost cause."

"I'll miss you too."

XXXXX

**Good-Luck Charm ala Raul: Married Kurosaki Pumped For More Action**  
Arsenal 3, Manchester City 1

Kurosaki Ichigo will be the next to carry on Raul's tradition of goal celebration as the striker briefly kissed the brand-new wedding ring after scoring against the Citizens last Sunday.

The 90th-min goal sealed the game as the Japanese was enveloped by every player on the team minus the goalkeeper. Kurosaki's 14th goal of the season came from Pires' low cross following a winger from Henry.

Arsenal guaranteed a place in the running of the Champions League final with a 3-1 victory against the Manchester City. It concluded the speculation about the Gunners slipping from the top four and ensured a ticket to Lisbon this coming May.

The game started shyly with the slight rain but the pace picked up as Henry cleverly set Kurosaki with a winger and broke the silence at the 19th minute. Riley also awarded a second spot-kick to the Gunners, but this was not converted after Pires - apparently trying to tee up Thierry Henry by passing the ball square from the spot - appeared to touch the ball and City eventually won a free-kick in the ensuing chaos.

Blues striker Andy Cole and defender Nedum Onuoha missed out, with David Sommeil and Antoine Sibierski stepping in. Skipper Sylvain Distin did well to clear over his own bar in the seventh minute after Bergkamp had set up Lauren to send in a low cross from the right - and Stuart Pearce's men had an even luckier escape after 13 minutes.

David Sommeil dashed home during a moment of rapid energy and scored an equalizer at the 38th minute.

Kurosaki raced onto a clever through-ball from Lauren before winning the ball from Stephen Jordan and cutting it back for Pires, who somehow shot over the bar from 10 yards when he appeared certain to put the home side in front. The second goal came in at the 44th minute.

It duly arrived two minutes into the second half when Pires appeared to shove Danny Mills after the pair had contested possession, but Riley showed both players only a yellow card.

City did not lose their concentration, however, and Musampa again found space in the box, latching onto a fine long pass from Sommeil before forcing a smart save from Lehmann at his near post.

City were solid in defence, and Vassell worried the Arsenal back line with his pace. The former Aston Villa striker twice got the better of Pascal Cygan before providing chances for Kiki Musampa.

Wenger took charge and removed Pires who was nursing a knee injury by bringing in Reyes. Before, Pires messed up the routine and it gave Stuart Pearce's men new belief that they could steal another equalizer.

However the 90th-minute goal by Kurosaki ended the Citizens' dream and the whistle was blown with the Gunners leading two points. Arsenal 3, Manchester City 1.

XXXXX

"That looks promising."

Rukia raised her head from attacking the pile of textbooks. "What does?"

Nanao jutted her chin to the TV set. "Him kissing the wedding ring."

She closed her mouth, forming a tight line. "Oh."

Nanao raised an eyebrow. "Gee, don't sound too excited. Hunk of the year just proclaimed his love to you on ESPN and all you got to say is '_oh'_?"

Rukia rolled her eyes. Finding the one marked 'Genetics and DNA Remapping', she kicked off her bedroom slippers and plopped down onto the couch. "Then what do you suggest me do? Swoon? Oh, baby. Oh, baby?" she replied in dripping sarcasm.

Throwing an arm up in the arm, Nanao gave up. "I don't understand. Are you in love or not?"

She shrugged. "We could be."

"What kind of answer is that?"

She inhaled. "Look. I thought we're here to crack our brains on genetics," she said, tapping on the heavy textbook.

Tilting her head to the side, Nanao stared back evenly. "Yeah, but you were the one who turned on the TV."

Rukia reached for the remote and hit the 'off' button. The screen turned black. "Fine. Happy?" She proceeded to toss the remote by her side on the sofa.

Nanao shook her head. She eventually pulled an A4 and sat down Indian-style on the loveseat. "I'd be happier if you actually lose the stick or whatever has been shoved up your ass. You've been biting my head off since you came back from home."

Nanao's words hit her like a brick. She paused from scribbling on her notepad and took a moment to think before raising her head, guilt written all over her face. "I'm.. Sorry," she breathed.

The other girl merely raised an eyebrow.

Sighing, she lowered the ballpoint-pen. "Nanao, look, I fucked up, didn't I?"

The spectacled girl gave a wry smile. "Nah, my head has an unlimited regenerative ability so don't worry."

Rukia chuckled a little. Leave it to Nanao to insert a nerdy biological joke into one of their arguments. "Thanks. But I'm still sorry."

"Yeah, you'd better. It's like you're having PMS the whole month long or something similarly shitty like that. I'd take Katrina any day," Nanao replied, pushing her glasses higher up her nose. She smirked for an extra glitz.

Rukia's eyes widened. "Touch wood. I am not that bad!"

"You'd think? You never slammed doors before but I bet the hinges to our apartment door is falling off anytime soon," the other girl replied, her eyebrow up in skeptic.

"No way. I never slammed doors before," Rukia argued.

"Exactly."

"You're pulling my pants, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Nanao sat back as she raised a foot on the footrest. "No. And you never left any leftovers but now you seem to be losing your appetite, something I thought was not possible."

"That's baloney! I do not lose my appetite!"

"Oh yeah? You used to wall up one large pepperoni pizza all by yourself."

"And what makes you think I'm unable to do that now?"

"Then was it sushi I saw in the fridge just now?" Nanao proved her point.

Rukia snorted. "Whatever. I had a heavy breakfast, okay?"

Staring at her in doubt, Nanao clicked her tongue. "A Snickers bar?"

"What's your point, Nanao?"

"My point is, if being in love is torturing you this much, that guy has better be worth it."

Rukia bit her tongue. Behind the thick book, she crossed her fingers. "I married him, didn't I?" she said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, you married him like you eat toast every morning. The normality of the whole situation throws me off," Nanao noted, giving her roommate a pointed look.

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "Which part? People in love do that, you know. Get married. Have sex. Whatever," she replied breezily as she browsed through the thick book.

"That's the thing. How could I miss you being in love with Kurosaki Ichigo, Mr. Hunk himself before is beyond me. You were supposed to go back for the MWA thingy but you got hitched in between."

"Nanao, I know you're still pissed about -."

Nanao cut in. "Damn straight. I'm your best friend, and like Isane frequently quipped 'your bitch', how could I not know that you were in love?" she demanded, more to herself.

"Maybe there was nothing that you missed."

Frowning, Nanao pulled the textbook away from Rukia's grasp, demanding her full attention. "What does that mean?"

Rukia sighed. She swallowed nervously. "Do you think you have plenty of time to spare from your genetics lab?"

"Heck, I have all day if that means I'm about to find out some real truths."

"Brace yourself then, cause the truth ain't all that pretty."

XXXXX

Ichigo stared off into the dark, his mind in a swirl of memories. The winning today against the Citizens was highly anticipated, he was pumped and he had set his goals, literally speaking.

After the game, the team was herded off to Joe's across the road to celebrate with a few locals who frequented there. Joe was hospitable like always, and the crowd, contrary to popular beliefs, wasn't rowdy. All of them folks hung out as they watched the rerun on the Plasma TV Joe hung at the back of the bar and roared at every turn, every cards, every goal.

Close to midnight, Chad and Kira dropped him off at the corner of his London apartment. The night was slightly warm, indicating the approaching spring. After he tossed the keys on the night table, he stripped and stepped into the shower.

In the shower, he stood under the scalding water close to ten minutes before he started soaping himself. He was doing everything on autopilot: toweling himself, putting the boxers on, climbing under the covers. It was like his body was there in that 2 million-pound cobble-stone penthouse, but his mind and soul was thousands and thousands of miles away.

He reached for the remote and switched on the Plasma TV. The sound was on mute, and he remembered the last time he actually took a moment to indulge in real world and watch some news. At the moment, BBC was reading a weather report and as usual, London was predicted to be on mild shower that day. He remembered it quite vividly, Kira called from his apartment in downtown Piccadilly and mentioned the MWA to him.

And the rest was history, like they say. He flew back home in the hopes of comforting and entertaining a sick child, but he obtained more than he bargained for.

He switched the channel to MTV Europe.

And he saw her. For the first time during that short one-month span, he really _saw_ her. And all kudos to MTV. She was everywhere. In his dreams, in his wallet, on his ring finger, on his TV.

He was not sure whether it was a good sign.

_Have you ever hated somebody  
So much  
It might turn into unconditional love?  
Have you ever tried so hard  
To forget and not to lust?  
It's the simple act of being you  
That caught my eyes  
How could you stand and pretend  
There's no on-goings?  
How could you push a knife  
And pretend not knowing?_

He closed his eyes and let her words sunk into his mind. He chuckled. He wondered if she had a premonition of both of them way before she wrote the song single-handedly. How clichéd. The Asian Natalie Bedingfield as she was known in the UK, Ichigo thought the song was befitting to their current predicament.

_Give up as I might  
You break me apart  
Ignoring and past-caring  
Doesn't seem to redeem  
My self-esteem you're selling  
My pride you're abusing  
Please give me a space to be free_

He was married. Married to _her_. And _her_ happened to be all the way across the Atlantic.

_When it comes to us  
Honesty is not a quality  
Façade and charade  
That you obligate  
Songs of envy that you serenade  
When will it stop? When will it fade?_

He knew he never felt this way before about a girl. But he wouldn't know now, would he, since she was the first one he had married. Albeit he had no idea when it was that he said 'I do'.

_Strong words that tremble  
Emotions that you assemble  
How to generate hate  
When a simple test of fateMiserably  
Love is  
It's you and me… _

It was a mistake. It sounded like a mistake. Even looked like one. But the more and more he thought about her violet eyes, her flowing raven mane, her cherry lips, the less lucid his mind became.

After that night he flew to Newark, she came into his dreams. Her laughter rang in his ears. He remembered, it was not that hard to make her laugh. And it was even easier to shut her up.

"_Why are they staring?" _

"_Maybe it's because of your hair. I think they got scared."_

"_Hey, you're mean even after I bought you breakfast and a phone."_

"_And shall I remind you that it wasn't me who requested it on both occasions?"_

"_Man, I knew a normal 'thank you' is too much to ask from you."_

"_Hey, don't tell me this is Kurosaki Ichigo sulking."_

"_No, this is Kurosaki Ichigo telling you he is done talking."_

"_Man, I thought I married a tough guy."_

"_You got that right, m'am. I am a tough guy."_

"_Really? But tough guys don't sulk."_

"_I am not sulking."_

"_Right, and I think that pout is an inch short to reach a foot long."_

"_You suck, Rukia."_

"_There. I think you look so much cooler with a smirk than a frown."_

"_I don't smirk and neither do I frown."_

"_Don't they have mirrors in England or something? And they were looking because yours truly topped Billboard for five consecutive weeks. Of course they'd be wondering what a nice girl like me doing with a weirdo like you."_

"_Oh, really? Weirdo?"_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_Do they know that you're happened to be married to this weirdo?"_

"_Well, not so sure but I am not the biggest fan of National Enquirer so I wouldn't know."_

"_I bet they do so let's not take our chance, shall we?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Let's do what we do best."_

"_Hey -."_

He relished at the thought how she instantaneously shut up when he pulled her close to plant his lips softly on hers. The kiss was due, they had to after all maintain their 'married', cuddly-honeymooners act before the public. But maybe there was a part of him that wanted that kiss to hold its actual meaning too.

He shot open his eyes and instinctively flipped over on his side to touch the other side of the bed. Empty. Like the night before and the previous ones before it. What he would give to have her lying there, with her black hair fanned out on his pillow and her small hands around his waist….

"It's been a long time."

Ichigo squinted in the dark. A silhouette by the window, her long hair glowing under the moonlight. He gasped.

"Senna?"

XXXXX


	9. Power Couple

_A/N: Apology is in order, I know. Gomen gomen, was caught up in lots of exams and cases. For those who aren't yet aware, I've written a one-shot early conclusion to this story called 20 Minutes. It's lemony, so kids, take heed of the warning as I don't want to be held responsible for corrupting today's youths :D Anyway, read, love, do your thing. _

_P/S: If you couldn't tell I am searching high and low for my muse. Seems to have misplaced it somewhere :D Anyway, if the names in the second article lose you, try googling them up as they are respective WAGs of some of the biggest English footballers. _

She removed the reading glasses to gently massage the bridge of her nose. For the last 40 minutes or so, she had been staring at the same page of the neuroprosthetic journal, trying to commit to memory the various schemes and facts, but had failed. A hand subconsciously reached up to pull on the loose ponytail that held a mass of her raven hair, and with a single tug, the silky mane cascaded down past her shoulder.

She leaned back in her chair, trying to soothe the aching muscles for sitting too long. Her eyes caught sight of the pretty L'Amore 7380 lying by her pencil case. It had been too quiet for the last few days, refusing to sing the 'Addam's Family' theme song which she had chosen as her ring tone. Apart from the calls from Timbaland and Isane, the phone had been sitting there stationary on the table.

"Tough times?"

Rukia jerked her head up at the familiar voice and flashed a genuine smile. "Yeah. Neural engine always has my ass everytime."

Renji smirked as he pulled out a chair next to his female best friend's, careful not to emanate any sound in the otherwise quiet library. "Is that the geeks' code to 'I've overdone myself'?" he mocked while trying to contain a laugh.

Rolling her eyes, she pushed the side of Renji's head with her index finger effectively. "Well, you can put it that way since it's obviously too much to handle for a thick-skull jock head like yours," she retorted.

Renji laughed. "Look who's talking. I heard somebody's been burnin' the soles lately. Are you planning to go against Ben Johnson or something?" he inquired, tilting his head to the side to gain a better view of his friend's face.

She smiled at the goofy grin on his face. "Well, somebody's gotta live up to the school spirit, man. I heard the dudes in Penn kicked your ass in NCAA, am I right?" she teased, her own smile growing wider.

He rolled his eyes. "81 to 79, hardly kicking anybody's asses. We were short of Geoff that day, it was imminent," he replied, trying to save face. She responded by snorting and he noticed how a strand of hair fell off its place from behind her ear. "Your hair's getting longer eh, midget?" he noted, tugging at the strand.

She let out a small yelp and swatted his hand away playfully. "Watch it. Those are attached, you know," she hissed a little too loudly, gaining a few disapproving glances from fellow students.

Renji snickered as his petite friend blushed. "C'mon. What say you we go for a cup of coffee?"

They ditched the library for Ruth's diner. After placing two orders of burgers and fries, the two friends sat back to catch up with old times.

Renji scratched his head. "You know, I've never actually gotten this straight, but you're… married?"

Suppressing a sigh, she flashed a soft smile. "Yeah. Kinda hard to believe, huh?"

"That's an understatement," he laughed nervously. "You never appeared to me to be the one who just went ahead to get hitched, Kuchiki. Besides, how did you fail to mention about Kurosaki to me earlier?"

Slumping her back to the booth, she twirled a toothpick between her fingers. Renji's questions were inevitable. She should be thankful that the redhead had been particularly busy with grueling basketball practices before so to let the commotion stirred by her wedding died down before he started the third degree. "Yea well, surprise, surprise," she chuckled softly, trying to humor Renji and herself.

Renji raised an eyebrow. If he knew her as well back when they were still freshmen, he'd be damned to say that her expression was far from the blissfully-married look. "Cause you're so level-headed all the time. You never rushed into things. So this wedding kinda came as a shock, you know?" he tried again. He was positive that the petite girl was hiding something from her.

She almost let out a small snort. 'Level-headed, huh?' "You know the crazy things we do for love, Renji," she replied softly, trying to avoid Renji's inquisitive eyes.

"I suppose. Can't pick up any more decent man than Kurosaki, I have to say."

Unconsciously, she smiled at the mention of the orange-head guy. "So I got your approval?"

Renji shrugged. "Sure. He's not too bad. I could see why you lost your mind over that guy," he replied, grinning.

Rukia rolled her eyes. "I did not lose my mind over anybody, okay?"

"But then, what explains the sudden elope?" Renji shot back. Then he grinned mischievously. "Things got too hot to handle eh, Kuchiki?"

Blushing, she reached over the table to smack Renji upside the head. "You're too much."

Laughing, Renji instinctive reached up to grab her wrist. "Alright, alright. So you got hitched," he said. He squeezed the dainty hand with his own as he searched through the violet orbs of Rukia's eyes. "But are you happy?"

Rukia blushed at the warmth enveloping her small hand. She stared at the simple contact, contemplating the answer for Renji's question. Is she happy? It's hard to tell. Everything had been pretty much a blur lately. She gave a nervous laugh. "Of course I am, mutthead. What do you think? I was forced to marry him at gunpoint?"

Renji shrugged, tugging at the small digits of her fingers. "Who knows?" He stared at the platinum band adorned with small multiple diamonds on her ring finger. "I didn't expect our story to end up so abruptly, that's all," he continued, his voice was barely there, but it hit Rukia's eardrum all the same.

"Renji…"

The red-haired man flashed a soft smile. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You're right, we're so much better off being friends," he apologized. Then he grinned. "Cause I'm sure if we were more I wouldn't be able to get away with this," he continued, reaching over the table to ruffle his petite's friend's hair affectionately. Rukia yelped as Renji laughed.

"Renji!"

"Aww, quit being a crybaby. Are you gonna go and sulk to Kurosaki now?" he taunted, grinning from ear to ear.

Rukia smirked. "Maybe. I'm sure he could kick your ass for a change."

"Oh yeah? He may be an international pimp, but in the end it's the local hero that saves the day."

Rukia laughed. "Whatever gets you sleep at night, Renji."

"And whatever gets you sleep at night, Rukia."

XXXXX

**The Fabulous Life Of…  
Rukia Kuchiki & Ichigo Kurosaki**.

Pop Princess and Football Icon. Do the equation and you get the high-powered couple in today's entertainment biz. The petite Grammy nominee and the World Cup qualifier player haven't been married long for them to pool their gold nuggets together in one big mine, but each of them are successful enough in respective fields to gather the envy of various onlookers.

The sister to the Kuchiki heir was born with a silver spoon in her mouth. Her family is among the richest noble clan in Japan, and the name is famous for owning several big-shot corporations. Despite the familial fortune, Kuchiki worked hard to climb the ladder of success herself and she had never looked back since then.

Started singing at the ripe age of 13, Kuchiki has made almost 17 number-one chart-toppers singles by far. Selling almost 40 million albums back home, the raven-haired goddess is considered as the best-selling most successful singer of all time in Japan. Time Magazine has concluded her wealth by 2006 to be estimated around 89 million dollars, every single penny self-made.

Her fortune was made up of album selling, concerts sold-outs and various performances throughout the globe. Kuchiki who is also a spokesperson for various labels and designs, gains 15 million dollars to be the face of Lancome, 5 million dollars to model for Guess 'Mon Petite' collection 2006 and another 5 million pounds to strut around with YSL's latest masterpieces last winter.

While not being so passionate about splurging her wealth, the only area Kuchiki spends most of her millions are on charity work and traveling. Famous for being the youngest Japanese representative for UNICEF, this young woman's latest contribution to the welfare of others was made last fall when she signed a cheque worth 3 million dollars for a new hospital building in Angola.

On normal days, Kuchiki is likely to be spotted with a comfortable pair of denim jeans topped with a pretty blouse with her favorite Coach bag in hand. During the last MTV Music Award, she was seen clad in an indigo Armani dress worth eight thousand dollars. Among her few luxurious obsession is shoes, and she possesses around 250 pairs of among of which are Jimmy Choos', Manolo Blahniks' and Vivien Westwoods', all custom-made to fit her dainty feet.

Beau Ichigo Kurosaki is also rivaling in building their fortune with estimated net worth of 55 million dollars as of 2005. The young Arsenal forward was offered his first million when he was signed under the Emirates-budgeted club with the price tag of 11 million pounds as his yearly income.

Unlike Kuchiki, Kurosaki comes from an upper middle-class family, whose father owns a clinic back in their hometown in Japan. Kurosaki grew up albeit normally despite the attentions he gained from his superb talent at dribbling the ball. He earned a gross of 3 million dollars for the two-year period of playing with Karakura F. Marinos, a local football club.

As one of the fresh faces in today's football, Kurosaki gains many interests due to his rugged Asian good looks. Apart from striking gold from his contract and matches rewards, Kurosaki has also been hired by various big names to help trade their market. Nike was the first company that came knocking on his door bearing a modeling contract worth 8 million dollars, followed by Giorgio Armani at the price of 10 million Euro. Kurosaki has also been newly recruited as Hugo Boss' fresh face to substitute Beckham in its line of men's EDT and colognes.

Despite the newfound wealth, Kurosaki remains grounded and doesn't spend too lavishly. His first asset was registered in 2003 when he bought a traditional Japanese-styled mansion for his family in Osaka. The house is estimated to be around 8 million dollars. It took him a year after the trade to buy his next most-prized possession, a forest green Aston Martin DBR 9 which at that time was fresh on the market at the price of half a million pound.

Kurosaki is also an avid believer of goodwill. He has signed up for various charity works and has been constantly donating for the development of his hometown. He becomes the ambassador of FIFA to the third world countries, volunteering to coach kids who are interested in advancing in the football arenas.

It's all just a day in the fabulous life of Rukia & Ichigo.

XXXXX

"You do realize that you are still obliged to arrange a proper wedding reception," Byakuya conveyed coolly as he took a bite of his salmon. His eyes darted between the couple in front of him. "You still need to obtain the blessings from the elders, Rukia."

Rukia bowed her head a little and solemnly nodded. "Yes, nii-sama. Again, I am truly sorry."

Ichigo, too, mutely bowed. "We're deeply sorry for overlooking your blessing."

Byakuya silently nodded. "I expect you to take into account about the elders' dissatisfaction. I have to say that they are quite upset."

Rukia cringed. Of course. It was one thing when she had decided to go for her dreams to become a singer. A princess in one of the most respected noble clans becoming a public entertainer is just unacceptable in their eyes. She had since tried her very best to impress them with her achievements, only to fall back countless steps behind with the latest marriage stunt. Her gaze dropped to her palms which rested on her knees. She could take a throng of paparazzi any day than facing the cold, unforgiving stares of the Kuchiki elders.

"Rukia?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, she flashed a fake smile to Ichigo's inquiring gaze.

"I am not mad Rukia."

The breath was caught in her throat. She raised her head slowly to face her brother.

Byakuya took a sip of his white chardonnay, his eyes never leaving the white ceramic of his dinner plate. "I was undeniably surprised, but I am not mad," he explained again while cutting through another piece of salmon. "So stop looking like you did when you lost Chappy," he added breezily.

Rukia blushed different shades of red while Ichigo drew up his brows in confusion. He stole a look at his blushing wife. "Who's Chappy?" he mouthed.

Byakuya let out a small cough, but cover it up by dabbing his lips with the corner of his napkin, the angle of his lips twitching upward.

"Nii-sama!"

"Rukia, who's Chappy?" Ichigo inquired again, this time louder and audible, oblivious to Rukia's dismay.

Byakuya cleared his throat. He treated his sister's threatening glance with a wave of his hand. "Chappy was Rukia's golden retriever," he explained despite the visual death threat from Rukia.

"Was?"

"He died when she was 19 due to old age. She refused to eat for three days and holed up in her room for almost two weeks after his death," Byakuya offered helpfully as he nodded to the waiter to proceed with his dessert.

Ichigo felt himself softened at the thought of Rukia mourning a lost dog. He saw her mourning once and he was sure it was something he wouldn't want to see again. He smiled softly at her, aware of the scrutinizing eyes of Kuchiki Byakuya on him.

"Nii-sama…"

Byakuya pursed his lips, amused with his sister's reaction. "Relax, Rukia. I believe Kurosaki-san has the rights to know about that."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. He slung an arm around Rukia's chair. "He's right. What if I suddenly show up with a retriever to surprise you? That would be such a bad taste from my side. I'm relieved I got my hands on this information," he said, glancing at Byakuya, who was still observing them both from his side of the table.

Rukia rolled her eyes. She felt her cheeks heating up again at Ichigo's sudden display of affection. She understood the need to pretend in front of her brother, but this side of Ichigo almost…. suffocated her. As if she needed to know that the loud-haired man by her side was not only gorgeous, but sensitive and caring to top it all off. It must be the charm school. Or Golden-Globe class acting. She didn't know which one.

"I believe I shall rely on you to take care of Rukia, Kurosaki-san."

"You don't have to ask, Kuchiki-sama."

"You know you'll be answering to me if anything ever happens to her."

Ichigo nodded. He drew Rukia close in his embrace. "Don't worry."

XXXXX

Rukia leaned back on her seat and yawned. "I am so tired…"

Ichigo smiled, turning to look at her for awhile. "Go on to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get to Heathrow."

She pursed her lips. "If there's another thing you have to know, I can't go straight to sleep even though I'm bone tired," she said, before glancing briefly at him. "Just thought that you would know," she added quickly.

Grinning, he eased the Wall Street Journal courtesy of Byakuya's library onto his lap. "Yeah, I don't mind knowing that," he replied. He shifted in his first-class seat to face his wife. "So, what else do you think you should spare some time telling me? So that you know, I know."

Rukia laughed. "That just didn't make sense, Kurosaki."

"It didn't, eh?" he repeated, smirking. He rested his chin on his palm and openly stared at Rukia. "Tell me about Chappy."

She blinked. Did that guy just ask her about her dead dog? Why would he want to know about her past pets? "Sorry?"

"Tell me about Chappy," he repeated. "Though I must say I didn't take you for a retriever person. You're more of the Chihuahua girl, you know?"

She scoffed. "And Paris Hilton goes on a celibacy campaign."

He laughed. "Tell me about Chappy," he prodded again once his laughter died down. "He must be one heck of a dog for you to go on hunger strike like that huh?" he said wistfully.

Her feature softened. "He was. I had him for almost ten years."

Leaning back on his seat, he reached over to grasp her small hand in his. "Must be hard for you to let go."

"It was," she replied, reveling at the heat of his touch. She surprised herself by intertwining their fingers together. "Nii-sama even had to halt his business trip for two weeks to tend to me. I was quite childish back then," she admitted, smiling softly at the thought of his brother.

He grinned mischievously as he drew lazy circles on her palm. "What makes you think you're not now? You did act like a spoilt brat and threw a perfectly functioning phone because you had a fit last month."

Her violet orbs enlarged as she punished him with a deathly grip. "Hey, I'm not a spoilt brat!"

He yelped before grinning. "Sure you are, sweetie," he said, pulling her nearer to him. A stewardess walking by flashed them a warm smile, almost cooing at the sight of the two JPop's lovebirds.

"I'm _not_," she grumbled heatedly. "Don't get all gooey on me after calling me a brat!" she hissed, shrugging his arm off her shoulders.

"Rukia…"

She pointedly turned on her seat to face the window pane.

"Alright, alright. My bad. You're not a spoilt brat."

Her shoulders were still rigid, and were still refusing to his touch.

"I used to have a dog too."

He watched as her shoulders tensed.

"Well, not really mine, but he was my sisters'. And they both cried an ocean combined when he passed on last year."

She looked over her shoulder; her body was still fully turned from him. "What did he get?"

"Leukemia. And I thought only humans got those," he muttered.

She eased her back to lean against the seat. "Animals got those too, you know," she explained, looking briefly into his eyes. "Did you guys put him to sleep?"

He nodded. "Yep. Took the girls a few days to come to the decision but we thought it was the best for him."

Her stoic expression faltered into one of the sympathetic ones. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah. But they are okay now. We bought another Labrador so it kinda fills the gap again."

"Really?" she enthused.

Obviously the raven-haired singer was a sucker for furry animals too, Ichigo mused. He nodded. "But things got out of hand with the fans and Kon was kidnapped when my family left for Bahamas last Christmas."

Her expressive eyes doubled their size again.

"Yeah. I love my fans but sometimes they get too impossible, you know? They even kidnap your dogs. I don't think I could appreciate that kind of obsessive attention," he muttered again.

She giggled slightly. "Don't you mean dog-nap?" she quipped, grinning.

He laughed. "Oh yeah."

"I hope Kon got back unharmed."

"He did. Yuzu and Karin almost filed for a report at the CIA. Thank God I got home before all hell broke loose. Imagine if 'Striker's Sisters Gone Mental Over Dog-Nap' appears on front page of Nihon Daily. That's an image-wrecker, yo."

She laughed. "Hey, your sisters sound adorable," she protested. "Unlike their brother."

He smirked. "You know I can out-adorable them anytime I want," he said, pulling her back into his embrace. Another stewardess passed by and he took the opportunity to bury his face into her neck without her kicking and scratching. "After all, it runs in the family," he added huskily as he pecked softly on the exposed skin.

Rukia suppressed a shudder. She opted to push him away but meal time was approaching and the cabin crew was busy passing by them for her to create a scene. "I… guess…"

"You wanna meet the girls?" he inquired, his face was still buried at the angle of his wife's neck. "They've been bugging me to death about it," he added.

Nodding curtly, she tried to push his face away from her. "Sure," she replied softly. "Now, I thought you wanted to tell me something before that meeting with Nii-sama just now?"

And just like that, he froze in his seat. How could he completely forget the one thing that had been playing on his mind all week was beyond him. He took a sniff of Rukia's Tresor tender notes and got his answer.

He flashed her a smile as he leaned his head on her shoulder. That could wait. "Nah, it's no biggy. I'll tell you next time," he murmured, before being lulled to sleep by Rukia's scent.

XXXXX

**The Sun  
****Sunday, April 8****th****, 2007  
****All Hails the WAG – Rukia Kuchiki**

Move aside, Becks and Posh. The latest football power couple is in town when the bombshell Rukia Kuchiki made an appearance at the Heathrow International with her hubby's arm snug around her waist late last night.

The couple who just came in from Hong Kong after a charity dinner with the in-law looked tired but happy to entertain the press who was swarming the area after hearing the buzz about Kuchiki spending her spring break the Brits way.

Married to the delectable Gunners' striker, Ichigo Kurosaki, Kuchiki has just made an addition to the ever-growing inventory of the Wives & Girlfriends, or affectionately acronymed as WAGs, a list referring to the beautiful and glamorous spouses of the famous EPL footballers.

The couple gave the football and pop world alike a massive shock after getting hitched last February in a hush-hush reception back home. Both have never been reported as to be romantically-involved prior the wedding.

Kuchiki strutted in a pair of low-rise Gucci capris topped with a sexy but comfortable-looking baby dolls with the latest YSL spring collection on her arm minus the huge designer sunglasses ala Posh and the big hair ala Joe Cole's Carly. Apparently Kuchiki knows her style and from what we've observed, she's one of the trendsetters, rather than being a fashion victim.

Of course, unlike the 200,000-pound worth of stone on Rooney's Coleen's finger, Kuchiki's own wedding band is modest, with small diamonds studded on the platinum band, which was reported to mount around 20,000 US dollars. But no reports have been made of either Kurosaki or Kuchiki frequenting a jeweler for an upgrade anytime soon.

Apart from being the highest-paid among the WAGs (10 million dollars annually self-made), Kuchiki is also famous for being a beauty with a brain to boot. The Princeton Uni senior definitely wins the academic achievement of all the WAGs hands down. As if to appreciate her passion for academic while still being able to have fun, the Pussycat Dolls had invited Kuchiki as a temporary seventh member of the group in Rosie O'Donnell's show to sing the hit number 'Buttons' together last November.

Not only is she young and beautiful, but this sexy lass has a five-octave vocal range (none of the Girls Aloud and Spice Girls' flat tones, no pun intended) and also a gold Mastercard of her own. With that being said, it's refreshing to finally be able to spot a WAG with the agenda other than emptying the nearest Zara store. Rukia Kuchiki is definitely the latest tabloid editor's wet dreams come true.

XXXXX

"Hey, sleepyhead."

Groaning, Rukia stretched her arms before slumping back against her 'pillow'.

"Hey, watch it. This face puts half of the food on the table," came the familiar cocky tone.

She peeked open an eye and saw a pair of amber eyes staring down at her. Startled, she jumped and let out a little yelp. It seemed that those eyes were too close for comfort, especially this early in the morning.

Ichigo laughed at his wife's morning antics. "I hope this isn't the part where you wake up all freaked and accuse me of taking advantage of you," he quipped, smoothing out a strand of hair that had fallen in between her eyes with his free hand. She blushed at the simple contact as he smiled softly. "Cause I don't think staring at a sleeping person calls for a restraining order," he continued, whispering.

Rukia pretended to pay no heed to the husky voice in her ears. As if blushing wasn't bad enough, she found her arms wrapped tightly around Ichigo's torso, who had been sleeping sitting all through the night. She quickly untangled her arms from him and tried to sit up, only to find herself straddling his lap.

"Well, that could be one way of a wake-up routine," Ichigo said with a glint of mischief in his eyes. He watched in amusement as his wife turned different shades of red.

"Perv," she muttered incoherently, trying to swing her legs down from his lap. While doing so, Ichigo caught hold of her wrist to halt her. He bent down and planted a soft kiss on her eyebrow. "Good morning," he said, before letting go completely of her hand.

Once she was off of him and scooted to her side of the couch, Ichigo flashed a small smile before finally standing up to leave. She watched his retreating back as he sauntered into his master bedroom, still having the tingling feeling of his kiss lingering on her skin.

She could not remember when exactly sleep had overtaken her. She must have been so wiped out to not even be aware of Ichigo pulling her legs onto his lap some time during the night. Both of them had fallen asleep on the couch after watching a rerun of CSI on TiVo. She warmed slightly, remembering how Ichigo had entertained her jet-lag laden with insomniac nature as he stayed by her and watched the series right into dawn.

She recalled the throng of paparazzi greeting them outside the airport last night. He had been calm and composed throughout the entire ordeal, and she couldn't help but notice that he did not leave his arm from around her waist for even a second. She knew, it was all a part of the act, as so was spending spring break with him as part of Isane and Kira's brainchild. The image. The expectation. Everything had to make sense.

But what did not make sense to her was when he dropped the chaste kiss on her eyebrow a few minutes ago, despite the absence of public scrutiny behind the cobble-stone walls of his apartment. She reached up to tentatively touch her brow. She could still feel his warm lips there.

"If you wanna hit the shower, I've laid out the towel and bathrobe on the bed for you."

Rukia glanced up from her reverie to respond to him. Bad mistake. There stood by the doorframe of the master bedroom was Ichigo clad only in a single white terry towel which barely covered his middle region. His orange hair was wet from the shower, his chest glistening under the lights, accentuating the rippled muscles and six-pack adorning his abdomen.

"Like what you see?"

Snapping out of her thought, she acted fast and chucked a pillow playfully towards his general direction. "Put on some clothes, Kurosaki!"

Laughing, Ichigo dodged the oncoming assault while holding to his towel. "And you Kuchiki, need to remove your clothes -." His face earned another smack from another pillow. "- in order to get into the shower," he finished. "What's up with the domestic abuse, Rukia??" he whined.

Rukia grinned as she launched another pillow missile into the air which landed directly on Ichigo's towel-clad nether region. "What domestic abuse, Ichigo? It's only pillow fight," she replied, tossing another last pillow adorning the white fluffy couch into the air.

He retaliated, shielding himself with his free hand while holding to his towel for dear life. "Rukia!" He turned around to give her his back, anticipating another smack, which never came. After a few moments of eerie silence, he risked turning around to check on her, even though it would mean being smacked directly on the face.

What greeted him was not something that he was prepared for. Instead of holding up another one of his pillows, there in her hand was a slinky white bra. He instantly knew it wasn't hers by the rate she's turning it around in her hand. He gulped.

"Urm, Ichigo?" she started. "Took off anybody's bra lately?"


	10. Confessions

_A/N: Another installation, this time in less than a week! Aren't you proud of me:D Thank you for your kind words and I promise I will get back to each and everyone of you personally for making my day with the lovely reviews. I just noticed I forgot to respond to the glitches such as Nata-SHA Bedingfield (I know, I know, too much caffeine does that to you!) and also James Lafferty's bum is so OTH-owned. Sorry for the techies and for pointing them out._

_And to make this chapter work, Senna is a British-born Japanese with a British name of Sienna Miller. I know it's whacked, but what the heck. :D And nooo, no sharp objects my way, please. I'm very fragile :D_

_Disclaimer: The closest I've ever gotten to those celebrities and the astoundingly-priced designer clothes is through my Elle magazine. Thank you very much. _

_Terminology:  
__TMI – acronym for Too Much Information  
__PDA – acronym to Public Display of Affection (and of course, the less-gagworthy Personal Digital Assistant :D)  
__New Bond Street – an upscale shopping district in London  
__Plastic – British slang for credit card  
__Fag – ciggie in British slang  
__Knackered – tired, also in British slang  
__The Ivy – one of the most famous restaurants in London  
__Kate Moss – like, hello? The goddess of stick-your-finger-down-your-throat anorexic  
__Giggsy – a nickname for Ryan Giggs, the Manchester United team captain._

XXXXX

"Onii-chan!!"

Both Rukia and Ichigo spun on their heels.

"Onii-chan! We're here!"

Ichigo scurried to the landing of the staircase, holding his towel securely between his fingers. He peered down the stairs which directly faces the main entrance of his bachelor pad.

"Onii-chan!"

Two girls, identical in height, began racing up the stairs after dumping their heavy suitcases by the door. After tipping his hat to the Asian footballer, the doorman pulled the door close and left.

Panicking, Ichigo cast a look at Rukia, who was gaping at the sudden commotion. Both were aware of the thunderstorm of footsteps paddling up the stairs, and both were _deathly_ aware of Rukia's grip on the foreign white undergarment.

"Ichi-nii!"

Snapping out of her reverie, Rukia acted fast and shoved the bra deep between the burrows of fluffy cushions. She retracted her hand just in time to tug on out-of-place hair strand and to smooth some wrinkles on her T-shirt.

"Ichi-nii! Surprise!" cried the orange-haired one out of the two, as she threw her hands around Ichigo's shoulders once she ascended to the second floor. Ichigo almost stumbled backward due to the impact, and braced himself when another pair of arms joined the human chain.

"Omph. I think you just gutted my kidney, Karin," Ichigo grunted, doubling back in pain.

Karin grinned as she released her grip on her brother. She turned on her heels and came face to face with a sheepish Rukia.

The older girl grinned nervously as she gave a little wave. "Hi there."

Ditching her older brother behind, Yuzu dashed for the petite singer and clamored her with a bear hug. Karin followed suit, somewhat a bit calmer than her twin sister.

"Easy, Yuzu. I think you just about squeezed her lungs out," Ichigo joked, leaning against the railing as he observed his siblings fussing over his wife. His erratic heart beats had calmed down significantly, and he thanked God that Rukia opted against creating a scene.

Although he couln't say that he's not anxious of her reaction behind closed doors later.

He neared the little family union and placed an arm around Rukia's shoulders, who seemed to tense under his touch. He couldn't blame her, after all, she was the one with the aftershock of discovering another woman's lingerie in her husband's apartment.

"Girls, meet Rukia," he introduced, squeezing Rukia's shoulder gently. The girls' eyes shone brightly as they beamed at her adoringly. "And Rukia, meet the kids. That's Yuzu," he continued, pointing to the orange-haired. "And that's Karin."

Rukia smiled warmly, pulling both girls by the arm towards the couch, at the same time slowly, but deliberately escaping Ichigo's grasp on her shoulder. "You girls must be tired," she started, sitting the girls down side by side.

Yuzu nodded with a smile on her face. "It was okay. We heard you coming with Ichi-nii to London so we jumped on the next flight to Heathrow. It was all Karin's idea though. She's ecstatic to meet you!"

Grinning, Rukia diverted her gaze to the blushing girl. "Really?" she asked. "Well, guess what, Karin? I was anxious to meet you too."

Feeling a little left out, Ichigo proceeded to stand next to his wife and scowled. "Already hogging the limelight, Mrs. Kurosaki?"

Karin cringed at her brother's choice of wardrobe. "Ick, Ichi-nii. Go and put some clothes on."

Rukia grinned triumphantly. "Exactly my thoughts," she said. She pushed her husband by the shoulders, her palms making contact with Ichigo's bare skin. "Go get dressed. I'm gonna feed the girls breakfast."

Ichigo skidded on his walk, resisting against his wife's push. "How about your husband?" he insisted, flashing his puppy-dog pout.

Rolling her eyes, she gave another gentle shove. "Yeah, yeah. Just go get decent, okay?"

Satisfied with her answer, Ichigo turned around briefly before capturing his wife's lips in a soft kiss. "But I thought you were liking what you see…" he murmured, sighing against Rukia's luscious lips.

Startled, Rukia barely responded before Ichigo pulled away, grinning like a dork.

Karin and Yuzu respectively covered their eyes. "Eww, TMI, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu wailed, ducking her head behind Karin's shoulder.

"Wrong acronym, Yuzu. This is a definite PDA," Karin muttered, shaking her head slightly but nevertheless, a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips.

Laughing, Ichigo retreated back into his bedroom before winking at his blushing wife.

XXXXX

"Uh-huh. That top is rad. You should totally grab it."

Karin scrunched up her nose as she held the dress hanger away for distant scrutiny. "Chill, Rukia-nee. It costs half of my monthly allowance. What are we doing here anyway? They barely have anything for us carnivores in here," she complained, turning the top over and over again.

Nodding, Rukia took a lick of her Sherbet lollypop. "Point taken. I believe it was all Yuzu's doing," she replied, winking her eyes at the orange-haired girl.

Yuzu blinked, temporarily forgetting a yellow tote in her hand. "Me? I thought you said the tote on the display was cute," she said, frowning. "It was Rukia-nee!"

"It wasn't me! All Yuzu!" Rukia denied.

"Nee-chan!"

Grinning, Rukia lifted herself from the leather couch and strode over to Yuzu, taking the tote from her. "Alright, alright. But the tote is cute, ne?" She then turned her attention to Karin, who was still holding up the top to herself in front of the vanity mirror. She nodded her head with approval towards Karin's reflection. "And that top, very chic."

Karin turned a sickly white. "Chic? I prefer 'rad' earlier."

Rukia laughed. She wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Alright, alright. That top is rad," she repeated, rolling her eyes. "So guys, grab em."

Karin shuddered. "Uh, no thanks. I'm not up to confining myself to instant ramen for the rest of next month," she replied, putting the top back on its rack.

"Yeah, I still have to pay for my violin lesson too," Yuzu added.

Rukia raised an eyebrow, her hand on her hip. "Hey, then what's the purpose of my existence if not for being the ever-cool money-producing cashier?"

The twins exchanged glances. "No way."

"Yes, way," the older girl argued. She grinned before grabbing both girls by the arm. "I think I see a few credit cards with both your names on it."

Karin looked up with a skeptic look. "Ichi-nii will kill us."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "Oh, relax. He owes me. In fact, maybe I'll get around talking to him to give you guys extra pocket money. How does that sound?"

Yuzu was quick to shake her head in disagree. "Uh-huh, no way. That will quicken his pace to the knife."

"You guys need to chill. Today is my treat. Go grab whatever you want, alright," she conceded, retreating back to the couch to finish her lollypop, much to the twins' dismay. "I'm here if you need a second opinion," she added as an afterthought.

Yuzu pursed her lips. "Are you sure? You have time to back out now, you know."

"What, and chicken out from the ultimate shopping experience? No way."

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Karin added.

Grinning, Rukia crossed her legs as she leaned back to settle herself. "Surprise me," she challenged. "And oh, if you guys are fast enough, maybe we could grab lunch at the Ivy."

"Are you serious?"

She smiled. "Only if you hurry."

"I love you, Rukia-nee!"

XXXXX

**The Sun  
****Special Sunday Edition  
****Kurosaki Klan Hits the Bond Street**

It was a perfect weekend for the Kurosaki Klan to douse under the sun and enjoy the day out shopping to their hearts' content.

Latest Arsenal's WAG, Kurosaki Rukia was found hand-in-hand with the Gunner's ace's twin sisters while walking down New Bond Street with multiple shopping bags.

Armed with plenty of plastics, the trio was spotted to hit the boutiques early Sunday morning.

Rukia may be the freshest of all WAGs to shop with plastics of her own name.

Our expert eyes estimated that day's 2-hour shopping spree netted to be around £13,000.

From Hermes Birkin bags to Badgled Mischka's summer dresses with price tags ranging from £300 to £800 per dresses, Rukia topped the collection with accessories from Prada and CD.

The petite beauty splurged on gadgets too for her in-laws as she was seen purchasing the swanky Sony Cyber Shot Digital Camera DSC-T20 worth £350.

The sweet lass did not forget to grab Zegna suit for hubby, costing around £2300. And while at that, she matched it with a silk neckie from Hermes, £250.

The body workout did not end there as the three cruised for lunch at the Ivy, and were spotted puckering up to the likes of WAG Coleen and Kate Moss. Kate and Rukia were said to hit it off during the last YSL Fall campaign.

All in a day's work of fabulous WAG and in-laws.

XXXXX

"That can be a new Brady Bunch pin-up."

A lady in indigo let out a throaty laugh. "You'd think?"

The blond in a pant-suit with a D-cup bust line raised an eyebrow. "You know I'm not going to lie and say that you could pull it off, Miller, cause you can't. You can't stand kids, especially teenage girls."

The British-born Japanese actress flipped her wild purple hair over her shoulder. She gave her best friend a pointed look. "Maybe I could prove you wrong, Matsumoto. Maybe I could do teenage girls."

Rangiku laughed. She took a sip of her latte before smiling wanly. "You're just kidding yourself."

"I'm not. He loves me. I know it."

"Oh yeah? So he tied the knot with her just for the heck of it?"

Holding a perfectly-manicured hand to her chest, Senna looked back in mock trepidation. "I'm miffed, Rangiku. You're supposed to pat me on my back and pump your fist screaming 'you go, girl!'."

Rolling her eyes, Rangiku pushed the tabloid with a certain raven-haired singer making the front page to her friend for a dose of reality check. "No, I'm gonna be that best friend who said 'I told you so' when you screwed Jude behind Kurosaki's back. That boy's never taking you back, luv. Deal it with."

"Ouch."

"Yeah, ouch."

They sipped their respective mocha and latte in silence before Senna broke the reverie. "Gotta fag?"

Rangiku shook her head in disdain. "You know, Rukia would never take a drag. Maybe it's time you quit too."

"Why are you flaking on me? What's so good about that goody-two-shoes bitch?" Senna demanded, breaking free of her cool composure.

"Don't be bitter, Senna. Just move on."

The actress snorted. "Nah. I have my plans all laid out."

Rangiku took a sharp inhale. She knew her best friend all too well. "What do you mean?"

"I just planted a little something in the target's quarters, that's all," Senna replied as she blinked lazily to her blond friend.

"Do I even want to know?"

Senna gave another thought before letting out a small laugh. "Nah, you'll find out soon enough. Anyways, I'm knackered," she decided, finishing her cup of mocha before lifting her Nina Ricci off the table. "Thanks for dinner, luv. Holler if Lancome needs a new face," she added, grinning coyly.

"Uh-huh. You don't drop off the earth surface. Don't do stuff I have to bail you out from," the blond added before bidding farewell.

"Psht, I'm hurt. Taa."

XXXXX

**BBC Exclusive: The Weather and Football with Kurosaki Rukia**

We have dropped by the Emirates Stadium today hoping to catch a glimpse of the latest WAG of Kurosaki Rukia.

She did not disappoint us when she and the ace's twin sisters appeared with a picnic basket filled with sandwiches and munchies for the whole team.

Rukia is reported to be spending her Spring Break with husband, Arsenal's hottest star striker. Joining the troop are Kurosaki Karin and Yuzu, who hailed all the way from Osaka for the family reunion.

Rukia was spotted chatting and laughing together with the in-laws when our Angie approached the bench for their 2pm date.

The petite singer handed a turkey sandwich to Angie, who described it as scrumptious and tasted like those which come from expensive gourmet restaurants. For a WAG, she definitely has some cooking skills.

After shooting a few snippets of the pop star with her in-laws, the two sat back and discussed the weather and football.

She was used to the New England weather in Princeton, therefore London's sunshine after a drizzle is definitely tolerable for her.

They talked about her finishing up her degree in Neuroscience, and the beautiful Asian was excited at the prospect of graduating soon. "It's the next best thing after Baskin Robbins. No more books!" she grinned impishly.

When inquired whether she would be interested to delve into Masters or perhaps a PhD someday, the lady solemnly nodded. "So many women out there are fighting for their rights to higher education. I should not pass up my chance when I have one," she said, naming a few UK universities as top choices.

This WAG edition is definitely of another breed. Just a day in Briton's soil, she has said to already make an appointment with the Dr. Hawden Trust committee members. A donation to the Alzheimer and meningitis research is in order, but she refused to disclose a figure. "I'm surprised how you guys dig things like that out," she joked. That, Rukia, is a part of our job.

She watched in amusement as the twins ran down the seats to greet the likes of Thierry Henry, Lehnmann, Ljungberg and Adebayor while hubby Kurosaki waved up to her from across the field.

When inquired about the game, she gave a comment of the ESPN level. "Gunners are on the track, but I'm still afraid for them cause I think the Reds are certainly stepping up their game. I watched how they played against Chelski last week in Anfield and it was a darn good show."

But her favorite team as a teenager was the good ol' Red Devils. "Ichigo knows, and let's just say he wasn't too thrilled," she laughed.

She named Giggsy as her favorite player, that is, before she has her own ace to gush on. "I may have married him, but I still kick his butt if he didn't make that goal," she disclosed, grinning conspiratorially. "Henry's been keeping him in line while I'm away, so I guess it's all good."

When inquired what team she would give her right leg to see making it to the FA final, she admitted it would be dash to see Arsenal up against Manchester United. "Maybe as some sort of closure for me," she added.

The rendezvous ended with a flask of Rukia's homemade fruit punch. After promising another interview in the future, this time as the studio's guest with Kurosaki as an added bonus, Angie bid her farewell.

XXXXX

Ichigo watched his wife like a hawk as the raven-haired woman in a pair of azure satin pajamas closed the door slowly behind her. "Did you just tuck them in?" he inquired softly as he neared her.

Rukia nodded curtly, avoiding his glance. "Yeah." She strode away from Ichigo towards the vanity mirror.

Disappointed with her cold shoulder, he let out a silent sigh. "Oh."

"What's wrong with that?" she inquired, staring back from the reflection on the dresser.

Ichigo squirmed. He tucked his hands into the pockets of his sweat pants. "No, it's just, I think they appreciate it," he stumbled, settling down at the edge of the king-size bed. "They haven't had a mother figure for awhile now, and I think having an older sister makes up for it."

"Sure," she nodded again. She brushed her silky mane in silence before asking again. "Do you have an extra futon?"

Ichigo stared at his wife's back, dumbfounded. "Are you for real, Rukia?"

She sighed, settling the hairbrush on the dresser. "Then what do you suggest me do, Ichigo?" she demanded. "I can't sleep in the guest room now can I if I don't want to risk blowing our cover in front of your sisters?"

"No, I meant -."

"Just, please. Give me the goddamn futon," she cut in before letting out a heavy sigh.

"Take the bed, Rukia. I'll take the futon."

The lady frowned as she heaved herself from the stool. "Please do not go all sexist on me."

"I'm not being sexist. I just think it's better for you to take the bed."

"I'm tired, I've been on my feet all day long, and I'd much appreciate it if you tell me where I can get the futon so I can leave you the heck alone."

"Rukia…"

"Ichigo, please."

Ichigo ran a hand in his disheveled locks and got off the bed. "No, do me a favor and just take the bed, okay?"

She raised an eyebrow, her hand gripping the oak of the dresser firmly. "Oh, now it's about doing you a favor?"

"Rukia -."

She let out a small groan. She stormed towards the bed and grabbed a fluffy white pillow. "Save it. I don't need the futon anyway," she replied before taking up the long couch at corner of the room.

Ichigo felt his blood boiling. "Rukia, just take the fucking bed! Goddammit!"

Rukia leaned up on her elbow after Ichigo's sudden outburst. "Why? Why are you pushing for me to take your stupid bed?" she demanded, her own voice raising an octave.

"Then why are you pushing to get the stupid futon?" he shot back, marching towards the couch.

She got off her back to sit with her legs dangling off the couch. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm tired of dealing with you and I want to sleep. Maybe that's why!"

"Then, what's wrong with the bed? I swear to God, if you don't get off the couch, I will… I will…"

"I will what, Ichigo? Tell me."

Exhausted, Ichigo ran a hand down his weary face. He inhaled deeply as he knelt down by her. "Rukia, please. Get on the bed. Or do you want me to carry you there?"

"I don't want your fucking bed! God!" she yelled, throwing her hands up, exasperated.

"Why the hell not?!"

She swallowed at Ichigo's angry expression. She felt a lump at the back of her throat rising. Amber met indigo, and she couldn't take it anymore. "Cause God knows how many girls you've screwed on that stupid bed! Cause God knows how many girls you had the liberty of undressing them there, taking off their bras, their panties, their whatnot. Cause God forbid, I don't intend to count how many freaking DNA pool you have got going on there cause I just don't fucking give a damn!" she burst, breaking free from the close proximity with Ichigo as she jumped off the couch.

Startled, Ichigo stared back at his enraged wife. "Rukia…"

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Screw yoga. _Who says taking deep breaths calm you down?_ She scowled. Definitely not working for her as she felt her tears were closely threatening to make its debut. "Ichigo, I beg you. A futon, and I'll leave you the heck alone," she whispered softly in defeat.

He straightened himself up from crouching. He took a step nearer to her as she took two steps back. "I didn't know how that thing got in there," he started earnestly.

She opted to turn a deaf ear as she turned on her heels. "Cause really, I don't think it'd go well with your sisters if I take residence in the Marriot tonight. So please, for the sake of our sanity. The futon."

"Listen to me, Rukia."

"Oh screw it. I take the couch."

"Rukia, will you just fucking listen to me??"

"What, Ichigo? What? That the bra somehow magically transported itself from Victoria's Secret onto your couch? Or how about the temporary insanity argument? That's the oldest trick in the book. Maybe then I'd be tempted to believe you."

He took hold of her small hand and brought it close to him. "Rukia. Please. I swear on Kami-sama I have no clue on how that thing got there," he pleaded, his eyes searched hers for any sign of relenting.

"Do not take God's name in vain, Kurosaki," she replied coldly before shrugging off his hold on her hand.

"I am not! Will you just listen to me?" he yelled. Both of them stood facing each other when something dawned upon him. He let out a low curse. "Oh, shit."

She raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "What? Finally epiphany hit you square on the head?" she questioned. "Maybe if you're lucky you'd remember that night's name too," she added sarcastically.

"No, listen! The night of my game with the City? After I got back from Jersey? I had a visitor."

"Wow, of course, Einstein. The power of your brain piecing the puzzle together just throws me off," she replied derisively.

Ichigo ignored the tightening he felt in his chest. "No need to be snide, Rukia. Will you just trust me?"

"Try me."

He took a deep breath before launching into an explanation. He pulled her down to sit by him on the sofa, but the petite woman proved to be stubborn and stuck with standing. "Senna appeared in my bedroom. She had my spare keys from the time when we were still dating. We talked, she made her intentions known, but I swear, I declined. I even showed her the way out."

"Then what the hell was her bra doing on your couch??"

"Isn't it obvious?? She wanted you to get worked up over it and from what I see, she's succeeded."

She shot him with daggers. "Asshole," she muttered before turning on her heels, her pillow safely clutched in her hands.

Realizing his explanation did not etch into his wife's thick skull, he picked himself off the sofa and followed her hot on her trail. "Rukia, where are you going?"

"Anywhere away from you. This room is ass huge, there must be a territory somewhere which has not been polluted by your freaking semen yet. Maybe I'll try the balcony," she decided, sliding the balcony door open, letting the crisp May air blowing into the vast bedroom. She eyed the marble floor thoughtfully before shuddering. "No wait, who knows what you were up to during those hot spring nights," she spat, marching back in. "I'll just take the freaking wardrobe. I don't think you'd want your seeds on your Armani."

He had had enough. He grabbed her wrist and twirled her around. "Rukia, will you just listen??"

"Listen to what? To another one of your lies? To another one of your conquests? For your info, I am not interested. I don't care if you're screwing the Princess of Zulu or Julia Roberts for that matter, just get you hand off my wrist!"

He ignored her command and cornered her against the wall. His amber eyes were blazing in frustration. "No, I won't. Cause you're being a mule and not listening to me! Cause you're yelling without even paying attention to what I'm saying!"

"Let go, Ichigo! Why would I listen to you?? Why would I believe you??" she yelled, trying in vain to kick her husband on the shin.

Ichigo fastened his grip on Rukia's wrist as he pinned her to the wall. His eyes searched her indigo pools. He saw hurt, hatred, contempt. He even saw that she was on the verge of breaking down, and he felt a squeeze around his heart.

He berated himself for being the source of her pain. He saw her faltering beneath him, her breath came in ragged pause, a silent tear sliding down her porcelain cheeks. He swallowed nervously; his hand still had a firm grip on her. "Cause… I love you, Rukia," he whispered softly before pecking her on the lips. She quivered, using what's left of her energy to push him off. But Ichigo held on strong. "I fucking love you…" he repeated, changing the angle as he claimed her lips again. "I am so deeply in love with you…"


	11. Four Letter Word

_A/N: Some quick fix. Warning: may suck majorly, and contains some soft if not medium-rare petting :D No sharp projectile objects, please! After this will be a one-month hiatus, exam is really REALLY soon and I think 'up there' is still practically empty :( hope you guys are well, I'm working on the replies to the PMs and reviews as of now and thank you for your endless support. In the famous words of The Terminator, "I'll be back!" :D Read, love and do your thang )_

_Disclaimer: Kubo Tite is da man. _

XXXXX

She stared at the red spot at the crevice of her neck on her reflection in the mirror.

And she herself was the one to blame.

She had wanted it too. She could feel it within herself. She couldn't lie; the moment his lips touched hers, it sent some sort of frazzled electrical shock up her spine.

She had experienced it once before, when she had idiotically tried to switch off the bathroom light using her wet finger. The current that had gone through her shook up her entire body, leaving her dazzled and almost slightly feeling burnt.

But last night. Last night, she wasn't burnt. She was burning, but she wasn't _burnt_.

She groaned, knocking her forehead against the wall trying to clear her thoughts. _No, no, clearing your thoughts does NOT involve thinking about his lips on yours! Or your neck… Or your breast…_

_Kuchiki, snap out of it!_

She pulled the collar of her PJs tighter around her neck, trying to conceal the mark on her neck. Damn him. He had to go and catch her with her guard down, tell some lies about loving her and almost, _almost_, make love to her.

"_Cause… I love you, Rukia."_

"_I fucking love you…"_

"_I am so deeply in love with you…"_

She shook her head violently, her hands having a tight hold on her hair. She knew she was so screwed. Falling for some overly sugar-coated words carelessly thrown around by that football jock is so classified as being royally screwed.

Four years of college education and she was so easily deceived.

She felt utterly stupid, not to mention ridiculously dense and hopelessly… hopelessly falling in love…

_No!_

She opened her eyes and stared hard at her disheveled reflection in the mirror.

_You're sad, Kuchiki. You're even talking to yourself now_, she thought bitterly.

_She sobbed. And moaned. She didn't know which of both she did. She felt his lips still pressing against her soft ones, unintentionally teasing hers, as he was biting her lower lip at one time and the next he left it to suck her upper one. She felt her knees gave away below her and she felt her weight being welcomed into his warm embrace._

"_Baby, shh… Don't cry," he soothed softly as he left her lips to trail kisses up to her closed eyelid, kissing away the tears. One hand was caressing her back and the other was cradling her face protectively against his. _

_She swallowed another sob as she felt his lips shifted to another eyelid. He drifted to lay feathery kisses on her eyebrow and temple, and she almost shivered at the feeling. Another tear slid down her cheek that didn't go unnoticed by him. _

"_Rukia, darling, I'm sorry for making you cry…" he whispered again, this time he wiped the tears with his thumb. Her eyes still closed, she subconsciously leaned against his touch. Her cheek was on fire as he replaced the thumb with another stroke of his kisses. _

"_I love you so much, Rukia, it hurts not to be able to hold you like this," he continued between kisses. "Not to be able to freely kiss you, cherish you in my arms. To smell you. To wake up every morning beside you…"_

"_This is a mistake, Ichigo…" she finally let out a mumble, shuddering at the feeling of his lips on her jugular. Instead of pushing him away, she tilted her head to grant him more excess. "You don't love me. This whole marriage is a joke. WE, are a joke."_

"_WE, are NOT a joke," he replied firmly, sucking at a tender spot near her earlobe. She stifled a moan, her own hands were moving freely against her will. One hand tantalizingly slid down his naked chest, her fingers leaving a fleet of sensation on his ripped abdomen. _

"_Yes, we are…" she argued softly, going limp in his arms as he pushed aside the collar of her PJ to reveal a soft mound modestly covered by a black chemise. "We…God…" she groaned, grabbing a handful of orange hair as the man smothered the top of her right breast with hot wet kisses. _

"I thought you fled and took residence in Marriot."

She snapped out of her reverie and whirled around on her heels.

"I thought you'd be mad about last night."

She blushed. And dropped her gaze to the marbles of the bathroom floor. She _should _be feeling mad. But why wasn't she feeling anything near repulsion or hatred?

"Rukia…?"

She felt an arm enveloping her waist from behind.

"I'm sorry to invade your space last night, but I sure as hell didn't regret kissing you, so I am not going to apologize for that," Ichigo spoke, leaning down to bury his face in her hair. The smell of lavender and vanilla on her filled his senses and he tightened his grip around her.

"Ichigo, please," she pleaded, trying to step out of his embrace. "Don't make it harder than it already was."

His grasp on her didn't loosen one bit. "Don't you think it's hard for me too?" he demanded, turning her around in his arms. Blazing ambers met bottomless indigos. "Do you know how hard it is to wake up everyday looking at the wedding ring knowing that you're married to me but you're not wholly, completely mine?"

"You don't know what you're talking about…"

"I damn right know what I'm talking about," he hissed, bringing her closer to his chest. "It's you who don't know what you want."

She scowled at the accusation. She tried to take a step back, but she found her husband's arms were nowhere leaving her waist anytime soon. "You're the one throwing words around like you mean it and you dare accuse me of not knowing what I want??" she snapped.

"I wasn't throwing my words around! If you would actually listen to me you'd know I meant every single thing I said!"

"Oh, _please_. Love me? Cherish me? _To wake up next to me?_ Which jdorama did you pick up that line from?" she spat.

He stared at her fuming, and let out a chuckle. "If you're bent on proving me wrong, Rukia, one piece of advice, don't be so transparent."

She narrowed her eyes, squiggling her way out of his embrace to no avail. "What do you mean?"

"For not believing my words, you sure had me quoted down," he whispered into her ear. He watched as the color drained from her cheeks.

"I… I have an excellent memory," she stuttered defiantly. A rush of warmth flooded her cheeks as the sense of horror was replaced with mortification.

He let out a soft laugh. "Excellent memory, huh?" he taunted. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Then, I don't have any doubt that you'd have _this_ imprint in your memory," he murmured.

With that said he leaned down and captured her lips in a searing kiss.

XXXXX

_"… I feel no need to issue any statement just because she had a recurring fantasy of having a liaison with my husband. It's a free country; she can disclose any statement she wants."_

_"Even if it involves your husband and your marriage?"_

_"Well, I'm sure everybody is entitled to their own opinion. Besides, the important thing is my trust for my husband."_

_"But Senna has heavily implied that your husband is involved in an affair with her behind your back. Surely you must have some reaction to that?"_

_"That's the case; she heavily implied does not mean she was actually telling the truth."_

_"How sure are you that Senna is not just fibbing this time?"_

_"Like I told you, everybody is up to being their own judge. My husband and I have heaps of trust in each other. Surely you understand that."_

_"Senna had also been linked with Ichigo before. What do you think about the possible infidelity?"_

_"Yeah, everybody who's anybody knows that Ichigo was involved with Senna a few years back. But that was in the past. If I were to live dwelling on the past, I might as well have no future whatsoever with him."_

_"It is said that this spring break with your husband is just a cover up to stall the gossip regarding him with the actress. Is that true?"_

_"No. The main objective is to get fat while lazying under the sun watching sexy footie players strut around in their shorts. Besides, Ichigo makes mean lamb chop."_

_"But to have a rumor only after 3 months into the marriage is not a good sign, you have to agree?"_

_"I have had rumors about myself being kidnapped, run by a lorry, attempting suicide. Ichigo's supposed infidelity does not surprise me."_

_"Are you planning on taking any action to Senna's testimonial?"_

_"No. I don't think it's wrong for her to be dreaming and fantasizing a little. Everybody does, every once in awhile."_

_"So you are not going to pull a Posh and fly off to some secluded resort in Europe?"_

_"And missed getting fat and fed by my husband?"_

_"It's refreshing to see at least there are celebrities who do not stumble after a couple of nonsense gossips."_

_"I admit, having your husband's name and the word 'affair' in one sentence on the front page of every available tabloid in the nation is not pleasant. I could only imagine what Victoria went through. I could honestly relate to her. Ichigo and I had to cover a lot of grounds to get where we are. We did not get married without covering the basic rules of trust and loyalty. In being a wife to Kurosaki Ichigo, I have to understand that he does not only belong to me, but he also belongs to his fans. Getting freaked over some non-factual gossips is not an option for me."_

_"So it's safe to say that everything is peaches and creams in the Kurosaki household?"_

_"Peaches and creams, indeed."_

XXXXX

"What was that??"

Ichigo cringed. He pulled his Sony Ericsson a good meter away from his ear. "Isane?"

"Yeah! Who do you think would be calling your phone? Senna _whore_ Miller??"

He sighed. "Alright, alright. I get your point. But before you chew my ass, let me justify myself first."

"You're lucky she handled herself well in The Sun," she muttered, he could almost hear a whispered 'son of a bitch' following her reply.

He pursed his lips, falling onto the couch in the empty house. The girls together with their Rukia-nee were out for the day for a dip at the Brighton Beach in East Sussex, and he had to stay behind for a morning work out with the team earlier.

"Ichigo?"

"I told her I love her."

He could almost see Isane scratching her head. "Sorry?"

"I told her I love her."

There was a short pause. "You do? I mean, you did?" Isane's surprise was evident in her voice.

He nodded to himself, and pulled a loose thread poking from one of the throw pillows. "Yeah. But she doesn't though," he replied absent-mindedly. "I mean, she didn't."

Isane groaned. "Screw the grammar. What do you mean? She didn't say she loved you back or she simply doesn't love you?"

"What difference does it make?"

"Of course it's different. Her not replying to your sudden not to mention suspicious declaration of love does not mean she doesn't love you."

"It doesn't?"

"I swear, Kurosaki. Stop with the freaking grammar!"

He chuckled. "Don't shit a brick, Isane."

"Yeah. You do the same, Ichigo," she retorted. "So I reckon she's putting you through hell, isn't she?"

"You could say that again."

"Then why did you say it?"

"Say what?"

"Are we a bunch of pre-scholars. Say the four-letter word, I mean."

"I didn't know you have such a yellow brain, Isane."

"Not _that _four-letter word. God! No wonder Rukia's losing her mind around you."

"It's because I meant it. Why else would I say it?"

Another pregnant pause. "You're in love with her?"

He sighed. "Why is it so hard for you people to believe? I married her, for God's sake. I even went out of my way trying to court her before by some freak incident getting hitched with her before she had the chance to reciprocate to my feelings. Is it too wrong to pursue your own wife's love?"

"You have to admit the nature of your matrimony does not exactly call for a normal romance," Isane reminded. "Besides, she is skeptical due to a lot of things. One being your gossip with Senna. You have to hand it to her for being suspicious."

He groaned. "I know."

"Did you say it out of spur of the moment? To convince her or something?"

He ran a hand through his unruly hair. "She was crying and hurting in front of me, Isane. And it hurt to bottle up my feelings for her without being able to do anything about it. I know it was the suckiest time but I couldn't help it, you know? She was bawling her eyes out, and yeah… maybe. Out of trying to convince her too," he muttered. "Bottomline is, I love her, dammit. And to keep it in is more painful than ramming my head against the goalpost dodging a free kick."

Isane let out a small laugh. "Your love metaphor leaves a lot to be desired, Ichigo."

"Who cares? I could be sprouting some shit from Harlequin and she wouldn't even acknowledge me," he replied bitterly.

"I would highly suggest against that cause Rukia could only stomach so much," Isane joked. She paused, her tone softened. "Just be patient, Ichigo. Like I said, not verbalizing it out does not mean she doesn't feel it."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so. If not why would she be, quote, bawling her eyes out, unquote?"

A soft smile lit up his face. Why, talking to Isane is slowly turning like an epiphany to him. "You'd better wish you're right, Kotetsu," he murmured, his thoughts were instantly filled with his wife's tear-streaked face from two nights ago.

"Hang in there, Kurosaki. The lady might be a tough cookie, but she'll soften once you dunk her in milk."

Ichigo finally laughed. "And you said my metaphor is creepy."

"Yeah, whatever, lover boy," Isane chuckled. "What are you waiting for? I believe you have a jdorama script to write."

"What's with you girls and jdorama? I swear she gave me the same shit too that night," he frowned; remember all too clearly how his love confession was ridiculed.

Isane laughed. "Of course! Jdorama is the newest Sandra Bullock's. You might want to give it a try."

After a few more chuckles and insults traded, he hung up. He then noticed a voicemail in his inbox. He picked himself off the couch to hit the shower.

"_Hey. The girls love it here and we haven't finished the sight-seeing so we're gonna spend a night here. Don't worry, everything's fine. Chad says hi. And urm, take care. Don't forget to eat dinner."_

He paused in his stride. He bent down and collected his BMW keys from the dresser.

He would shower in Brighton.

XXXXX

She watched as his shadow loomed closer, beckoning the golden sunlight directly into her eyes. The sun was setting, the birds were singing the going-home song and the sea was tiding low. She saw him, still in the clothes she set out for him before he went out to practice that morning.

"I knew you would be here," he breathed, as he came to a stop in front of her on the pier.

Rukia tried to smother the erratic rhythm of her heart. "How come?"

"Cause this is my favorite place in all of Sussex and I'm sure you'd understand why."

Both were silent as Ichigo stepped forward to lean against the railing. "Where are the girls?"

"Still down by the beach. There were some hunks from Korea I believe, or so they said," she replied, chuckling a little.

Ichigo let out a small laugh. "Oh, I'm not intrigued about their nationality. It's their _sexuality_ I'm mostly doubtful," he joked. "They do know that Brighton's famous for its gay community, right?"

Rukia grinned. "I think they kinda left that out from the brochure?"

He laughed and both of them turned to each other to exchange smiles. She noticed his haggard expression, the way his frown was etched deeper and the corners of his eyes were drooping lower. She swallowed her pride and opened her mouth tentatively. "Did you drive straight from London?"

He ran a hand through his hair and nodded. "Yeah. Right after practice."

She bit her lip. "Have you even taken your shower?"

He shook his head sheepishly. "Nope. Was hoping Men's Speed Stick to do his job," he replied, grinning.

She laughed. "Come on, I'll run the water for your bath."

After pouring some bathing oil into the tub, she left her husband to his own devices. Ichigo sunk low into the large tub and rested his head against the brim. He closed his eyes, letting the pressure of the warm water engulf him.

"Ichigo?"

His eyes shot open. "Come in."

"You decent in there?"

He chuckled. "As decent as anybody could be under a mountain of bubbles."

The bathroom door creaked open and Rukia stepped in with his PDA in her hand. "Henry on the line," she spoke as the phone exchanged hands.

As she was about to leave, his hand reached out to grasp hers. She froze in her track.

"Wassup, ma? You cravin' fo' some lovin' or sumthin'?" he spoke into the phone, as his grip around Rukia's wrist tightened. He laced their fingers together, tugging on them as to bring her closer to the tub.

Rukia stumbled on her feet, and ended up perched on the brim of the tub.

"Just some down time with my family in Brighton," he drawled, closing his eyes again, his hand continued to gently squeeze hers outside the tub. "Yeah, she's fine. Being my sisters' chaperone… Bugger off, Henry. That pretty arse is still mine, you duff," he replied, chuckling.

She watched as his lashes swept across his cheeks, accentuating his prominent cheek bones. Her gaze trailed down to his throat and watched as his Adam's apple bopped up and down as he laughed at Henry's jokes.

From his neck, her eyes traveled down his well-toned shoulders. So broad. So defined.

She blushed. Was she actually checking her husband out? What if she was? What was so wrong about that?

And she loved it when he was in his Brit mode. The accent… So engaging.

She rolled her eyes. She might just as well join one of the thousands of his fanclubs with the rate she was fangirling her own husband.

And the warmth around her hand.

She won't mind interlocking her fingers with his forever like this.

"I'm wiped out."

Her eyes strayed back to her husband's face. He had hung up with Henry and placed the phone on the rack. He gave her hand another gentle squeeze. "Stay here with me?"

She bit her lip, and reluctantly nodded. She tried pulling her hand away from his, only to have him tighten his hold on her. She smiled despite herself. "I'm just going to give you a massage," she explained.

"Oh," he mouthed and slowly letting go of her hand.

Her fingers began to knead at the base of his neck, working the muscles as she rubbed her thumb into circles. She felt him leaning back to her touch, and he groaned softly. "The girls are going to the pub later. The original idea was for me to play chaperon. But I could order dinner if you don't feel like going out."

He flicked an eye open. "No, the pub is fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen the girls for ages and now that they're paying a visit I am mostly at the field. Pub is cool."

After much argument, they agreed to a night out at the local pub on Rukia's condition to return back to their hotel at the latest of 1am. The Kurosakis protested, but the raven-haired woman prevailed before the four of them headed out for the little family outing.

The pub was buzzing with activities due to its peak dinner hours. Fortunately very few recognized Ichigo's orange mane and they were left fairly alone along the dinner course. After picking on their steak and shepherd's pie, Yuzu and Karin excused themselves, leaving the couple to check out the foosball table nearby.

But mostly, the Rukia's deduction, to give her some alone time with their brother.

"Most WAGs wouldn't be caught dead eating pub grub, my dear," he joked as he polished the last of his T-bone off the plate.

She smirked. "I am not most WAGs," she retorted, relishing the taste of her shepherd's pie. "Besides, the grub is good. I bet my kidney they don't have shepherd's pie in Hilton."

"Oh, I forgot. My WAG actually loves carbs over her carrot sticks," he mocked, and grinned. "And she eats cheese cakes. The horrors!"

She laughed. "You can take your carrot sticks and shove it up your ass, mister."

He grinned. "I believe it's 'arse', milady."

"Why sir you sure have a profound knowledge on synonyms," she replied, leaning back on her chair as she dabbed her lips with her napkin. "I'm stuffed. That was some good pie."

"You want to walk off some of that pie? I think I could see your jeans button popping off," he quipped, earning a smack on his arm. "C'mon, your hair is doing something funny in this heat too." And another smack.

Finally relenting to his wheedling, the two of them stepped out into the warm May air. They walked side by side along the pier, each relishing at another's company.

"I saw the interview. When was that?"

She kicked a pebble on her way. "When I was out to get some flour for pancakes."

He smiled. "You looked fab for just a trip to get some flour."

"What can I say. It's congenital," she replied briskly, flashing a small grin.

"Did they hurt you?"

"Nah. Stick and stones may hurt my bones. But words will never hurt me."

His smile wavered. "Really."

"Really."

"So, you do trust me?"

She swallowed. "I do."

"Then you would trust what I've told you two nights back to be true."

She shoved her hands deeper into her jeans pockets. "You're Kurosaki Ichigo. A girl could only feel so inadequate around you," she said softly.

"And you think with you being the Kuchiki Rukia, one of the world's best selling artists is helping my confidence any? I've never had my palm sweaty around a girl since high school."

"I'm like any other girl, Ichigo."

"And I am like any other guy, Rukia," he persisted, turning on his heels to face her.

She sighed. "You don't love me, Ichigo. You're just in love with the idea of loving me. You think it'd be less complicated that way," she justified, running a hand through her soft tresses. The wind blew some of the locks into her eyes and instinctively Ichigo reached over to tuck the strands behind her ears.

She blushed at the contact.

"You have no idea what I think, Rukia," he whispered softly. "I think you feel the same way too, but you're just being a selfish coward."

Her eyes were blazing. "I am obviously not!"

"You're in denial," he spoke simply.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you clearly are."

"No, I'm -." Her speech was cut short as he captured her lips with his own. Her eyelids involuntarily fluttered close. She felt his lips moving against her in uncanny speed; the kiss was fierce for one moment and was tender the next. He was driving her insane.

She knew she should push him away. But God, the taste of his lips on her was like being on dope-high. She felt him nibbling her lower lip, stroking it with his tongue, somehow asking for entrance, which she foolishly complied.

His hands were doing exploration on his own too. One hand ran down her lower back, and he traced it with drawing small circles. Another one slid up under the front of her blouse, massaging her flat stomach with his large calloused hand. She repressed a sigh. She couldn't decide which one was more wonderful, the feeling of his velvet tongue lashing her own of the fleeting touches of his hand on her bare tummy.

The hand on her back ventured lower as he dipped it into the back of her jeans, squeezing the soft flesh of her backside. He groaned, feeling a little constricted himself as the heat rose. She groaned because, damn, it felt oh so right.

The fervor of the kiss deepened as he tilted her head for greater access. They were kissing like it would be their last. She felt his hand on her stomach climber higher… And higher… And finally, he cupped a breast, giving it a gentle squeeze.

She moaned, both in pleasure and in frustration.

He pulled away abruptly, both hands were retrieved from under her blouse and inside her jeans. They stared at each other wide-eyed, panting from their breathtaking kiss.

Ichigo's lips curled into a mocking smirk at the sight of a thoroughly-kissed Rukia. He leaned down close to her ears. "Have fun denying that," he said, before turning away.


	12. Say It Back

_A/N: This is not the best I can come up with with such a short period of time but I'm sick of being a disappointment to everybody. Hope this will make up for everything that I missed. Read, love, and review. Thank you. ___

Rukia buried her face within her palms and squelched a frustrated moan. She was so Easy with a capital E. One touch of his lips against hers and she was an official goner. Her brain turned to mush, her body into jelly and her pride, her pride had swollen and bruised so bad she didn't think she had any left. And to complicate matters she was just going to share a bed with him tonight. And that was a first after three whole months of marriage. And the first one didn't count cause heck, being intoxicated was enough reasons for every foolish act there was in the world.

But she was not about to do a repeat performance where her brain capacity would be put seriously in question, hence jeopardizing her pride and in a greater but inadmissible scale, her feelings.

That night after his questionable confession, she had spent the night in his arms, but not on the bed, in fact, they were huddled close outside the balcony for most of the night. The second night, she had come up with the idea of a movie marathon with the girls and ended up curling up on the couch. Just when she thought she would have the bed in the hotel all by herself in Brighton, he had to make a guest appearance, all in all, forcing her to play bunkmates with him.

"Rukia, you ready for bed?"

She swallowed what seemed like a golf-ball of saliva in her throat. "Uh, just a couple more minutes. You go ahead. I think I may go about reading," she answered hastily, pretending to thumb through her latest Jeffrey Archer's.

Ichigo pursed his lips, deep in thoughts, before striding up to the couch where his wife was currently sitting. He eyed the fiction in her hands, and gently sat down next to her. "Wotcha reading?" he inquired casually as he slung an arm around her shoulders.

Her breath hitched in her throat, she stole a sideway glance, trying hard to not let her eyes stray to his perfectly-toned abs. "Jeffrey Archer."

He nodded, absentmindedly playing with the hair on her nape. "False Impression. I've read that. Good stuff. That Petrescu chick reminded me of the one in Da Vinci," he commented.

Clearly surprised, she raised an eyebrow and turned her body fully to face him. "You read Archer's? And Dan Brown's? I mean, you even read, at all?"

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I may be a jock, but I'm a sensitive, _intellectual_ jock," he bragged, winking an eye.

It was her turn to roll her eyes. "Wow, big vocabulary there. I wonder how many brain cells you bust to think of that one."

He groaned. "You're being mean, wifey," he grunted, tugging on her messy ponytail.

She laughed. "Wifey?"

"Yeah, wifey," he replied, smiling a little. He eyed her glasses critically. "Are those real?"

"You'd think?" she replied sarcastically.

He shrugged. "You look cute in them," he commented.

That elicited a blush from her. "Smooth," she mumbled, unthinkingly snuggling deeper into his embrace.

He smiled, leaning over to rest his chin on the small of her shoulder. "So you're not coming to bed?" he inquired again.

She lost all ability to think coherently. "Not for now."

"Why not?"

"I'm reading."

"You're afraid."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"This is ridiculous," she announced, setting her novel aside. She turned to face her husband, whose eyes were still closed, his chin was still tucked between the crevice of her neck. "Ichigo?"

"You're afraid," he repeated, opening a pair of amber eyes, which pierced through her indigos.

"So what if I am?" she challenged, the staring contest officially began.

"And I suggest we brace ourselves and go through this like a couple of responsible adults," he spoke, raising an eyebrow with a mask of seriousness in his voice.

She stared at him incredulously. "What did you eat to morph you into Dr. Phil??"

He laughed, and as a second thought, placed a quick peck on her cheek. Her cheeks flamed instantaneously. "Thank you for just proving my point," she stated dryly.

Ichigo sighed.

And Rukia sighed too. "We're both horrible."

"Hold it right there," he said. "We're not. Well, _I'm _not."

She raised an eyebrow and looked at him skeptically. "Right. You practically try to snog me every opportunity you have," she accused, pointing an index finger to him

"Me? I would have not if you weren't so damn flirty and seductive! You practically have 'Kiss Me!' in neon bulbs on your forehead!" he slathered back, grabbing hold of her finger.

Her eyes stared back in disbelief. "Why you, I _so_ did not flirt!" she denied, wide-eyed.

"And it was not like I was forcing you. All of the time you kissed me back!"

And that shut her up. She was indeed _horrible_. She swallowed. "But at least I know where to stop the game," she fired back.

He scoffed. "Right," he replied, unconvinced.

"Is that a challenge?"

He laughed dryly. "Honey, there's no point in fooling ourselves," he whispered seductively, his nose clashing with her earlobe.

Without giving it another thought, Rukia climbed onto her husband's lap and straddled him. Both held each other's gaze before Rukia leaned closer. "Oh, maybe we should put it up to a test," she whispered back, before pecking him slowly on the lips.

He groaned.

Her kisses were feathery light at first. She kept her hands by her side, although if she gave in to temptation she would have them in his hair _or _on his chest, down his sides. One peck at the upper lip, before she moved to the bottom one and next she was sucking at the corner of those luscious pair of skin.

She trailed her tongue along the border of his lips, earning a groan from him. He tried to capture her tongue for a round of tonsil hockey, but she was quick to shun and move down to his jugular.

He wasn't doing all that better with her lips there too. She moved lower, and lower, until she heard him hiss when she was right at the edge of his breast bone. She grinned in delish as she twirled her tongue expertly. She did a little visualization and reveled at the thought that the spot would be barely covered under his Fly Emirates jersey. The feministic side of her was jumping up and down, and was begging her to make a trademark stamp on his neck.

Northern-ward, Ichigo was trying his best to keep his hands by his side. He was doing everything he possessed in his power not to toss his wife onto the couch and make love to her senseless. It didn't help that she opted for a very tight white tank top and a pair of baggy pants as her sleeping attire. He tried to keep his hand chained to the couch from slipping the thin strap down her shoulder.

But when she licked him near the sternum…

To hell with common sense.

Securing her waist with his firm grip, he tossed her onto the plush sofa. Indigo eyes stared at his amber ones in shock.

He ravished her in one hungry once-over. He leaned close, his breath hitched, his voice low. "This is your game, Rukia, that I'm bound to win." And he conveyed his point by locking his lips with hers.

She felt his hands venturing _everywhere. _One hand was pushing the tank top strap down, while another was working his way from below the top hem. He plucked gently on her plump lips, his hands working magic on her flat abdomen. She swallowed a moan, and braved herself as she raised her hands to run them into his orange locks. He responded with an approval grunt, and he decided it was high-time he stepped up the game.

The moment she felt him tugging down the strap of her tank top to reveal the top of her right breast, she lost all sorts of logic. His scorching lips attacked her right there, and her eyeballs rolled heaven-ward at the rush of sensation. She bit her lips to avoid from further betrayal of feelings as her own hands dip lower to run them across his abdomen, and lower to the waistline of his sweatpants.

Ichigo's breath was ragged as he felt his wife's lingering touch around his torso. He waited nervously as her small dainty hands traveled downward, and let out an audible groan as she finally slipped her fingers passed his boxers waistband and rested her soft palms against his firm buttocks. He felt her giving them a naughty squeeze, and that was all he needed for him to…

Claim her nipple through the thin cotton of her tank top.

Her eyes widened in shock. If she thought his kiss on the bare skin of her shoulder was mind-boggling, she did not see his sucking coming. All the warning lights in her mind were blinking rapidly, telling her fervently to stop whatever the heck they were trying to prove. Hell, she had even managed to _forget_ whatever the heck they were trying to proveShe felt his teeth grating her….

_Stop, stop, stop!!_

"Stop!" she croaked, pulling her hands out of his pants. She felt him pausing his ministration, but his lips were still attached to her bud. She suppressed a groan. "Stop," she stated again, trying her best to appear firm.

Ichigo sighed as he complied with her order. He backed away, slowly pulling the strap of her tank top to a more respectable level. He rested his forehead against her collarbone, his breathing was heavily labored. He felt Rukia's hand slipping up into his locks as she gently massaged the back of his head. "And yet again, you have proved my point exactly," she whispered, nestling his head to her chest.

He grunted. "We're horrible," he reluctantly agreed.

She nodded. "We're both lonely, hormonal, therefore leading us to be the horrible person that we are," she concluded, her thumb rubbing circles on his neck.

He pursed his lips before slowly removing himself from atop of her. He leaned down to peck on her forehead and proceeded to retreat back to the other room.

Rukia sat back abruptly at the sudden loss of heat. She frowned at her husband's retreating back. "Where are you going?"

"Cold shower," he called from over his shoulder.

And she blushed.

XXXXX

**The Daily Mail**

**Thursday, May 3****rd****, 2007**

Take that, Senna!

If you guys happen to be wondering what the two dark blobs in the above photos are, they are none other than the newest football power couple: Kurosaki Ichigo and Rukia, _groping _each other with the Brighton starry night sky as the backdrop.

The two were spotted showcasing some mild C-rated scene after exiting the local pub, hand in hand. According to the photo snapper, the couple were whispering harshly to each other before the Gunners' ace took his wife by surprise and snogged the light out of the raven-haired beauty.

Earlier this week the marriage was suspected to be on the rocks due to the alleged infidelity claimed by Kurosaki's ex, Senna. However, the gossip had been deflected by Mrs. Kurosaki as the pop sensation asserted that everything was indeed 'peaches and creams' in the Kurosaki household.

From our eyes here in the DM, everything can't get rosier for the couple.

XXXXX

Karin sprayed her milk.

She stared in horror at the tabloids in her hand, which was then stained by milky white droplets. Yuzu stared in distaste at her twin's antics. She pried over her shoulder to find out what Karin thought to be so appalling that her breakfast just had to grace the newspaper.

"Eww, Karin. Your breakfast is supposed to be in your stomach for digestion, not spewed on the morning papers," Yuzu protested. "And I haven't even read the cartoon column yet!" she whined.

Karin's face resurfaced from behind the tabloid. Her face was a cross of bemused and… also bemused. Yuzu could not quite make out what could be so earth-shattering in the news. "Oh, trust me, they name it front page for a reason, you know," she replied, shuddering. "Read it for yourself."

The tabloid exchanged hands. And soon Yuzu learned all the reasons why she should be spraying her orange juice on newspapers too. "God, is that _tongue_?" she asked, morbid.

"Morning, girls. Up for a dip in the sea?"

The twins looked up to find Rukia's gaze darting between them innocently. The older girl took in the ghastly appearance and quirked an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Karin cleared her throat. "Uh, Rukia-nee, have you taken a look at today's papers yet?"

Rukia smiled guiltily. "Urm, no. The complimentary stuff are all tabloids, I don't read them much. I'll pick up a London Post later. What's up?"

Yuzu coughed. She ran a hand along her orange tresses, raking for an idea to break the news slowly to the newest addition to the family that they've gotten fond of. "Err," she started, looking at Karin for help.

"Hey, girls. What say we go on the yatch today?" came a muffled sound as Ichigo dashed into the suit with a bagel stuffed in his mouth.

All three girls shot up their head.

Rukia scrunched up her nose at her husband's wardrobe choice. "What's that you're wearing, Ichigo? Iguana's skin?"

Ichigo growled, removing the bagel from his mouth with one hand and wrapping another around his wife's waist. "It's camouflage pants, sweetie."

Rukia clicked her tongue in disapproval. "What did I say about raiding the military store room, Ichigo? It's bad enough they are wasting missile on innocent people in Middle East, you don't have to add to the financial loss and deprive them from a decent closet," she quipped, smirking.

Yuzu and Karin cleared their throat.

Ichigo grinned, refraining himself from pecking his wife on the lips. "Right. So, girls, what about it? How come you guys are still in your PJs?"

Karin, finally realizing no words would fit the current predicament, held up the front page with her right hand into their faces. She peeked by the side of the paper, and came across a pair of horrid expressions. "Just so you know what to expect outdoor today," she said in a consoling tone.

Rukia felt like her face had been dunked in a tub of blended chili over and over. "Wha-, when -, whe-," she managed to croak. She gave up after the third attempt and settled for being speechless.

Ichigo bit his lower lip.

XXXXX

"How's Big Ben swinging for you?"

"It's good. How's Tokyo?"

"Balmy. Sakura-ish. Balmy. Wish you were here."

"Aww… Hisagi's not keeping you company?"

"Yeah yeah. I know you're getting jiggy with Mr. Hubby in the UK doesn't mean you're allowed to be all snub with me, Miss Little Popstar."

"Hey, watch it. I'm merely doing my job by keeping up appearance."

"Don't tell me 'keeping up appearances' didn't turn out to be fun for you cause baby, The Daily Mail can only be sold so far. As far as Japan, I'd say."

Rukia moaned.

"Right. Moan. Whine. I bet you were moaning when he gave you that damn kiss!"

"Isane!"

"Hey, I'm living precariously through you here! The least you could do is to give the poor girl some details!"

"Sweetie, I'd never kiss and tell."

"You'd never, huh?"

"Isane, can we focus? No diversion."

"Right. Timbaland. He hello-ed yesterday. Wanting to pen you for a collaboration."

"With whom?"

"Always the one with impeccable grammar."

"Focus."

"You may want to guess."

"Come on, Isane. Imagine the good things we could buy for the people in Sudan by saving up on lengthy phone conversation."

"Always the one to spoil the fun too. Shiba Kaien rings any bell?"

"You're so eff-ing me."

"I'm not eff-ing you, ma. Shiba Kaien is apparently the new Lenny Krevitz and Mr. T thought he and you would be a smash together."

"Oh my God. I'm hyperventilating! I… I…"

"Don't crap your pants, dear."

"It's Shiba Kaien!"

"And I'm sure he wouldn't want you to crap your pants either."

"Shit, shit."

"Yeah. I thought I'd leave you freaking out yourself. Somebody needs to make sure you still make millions from this side of the earth."

"Isane?"

"Yeah, sweetie?"

"I love you. And…"

"And what?"

"And the kiss was out of the world."

Shrieks. Squees. "Details!!"

"Bye, Isane."

Rukia smiled.

XXX

Ichigo watched as she shoved her toothbrush into the toiletries bag. He frowned. "Hey, do you need to pack that toothbrush?"

Rukia paused momentarily and glanced over her shoulder. "Why not? I _am_ going back this evening."

He shoved his hands into his jean pockets, and leaned against the doorframe. The twins had returned to Japan yesterday as their spring break was officially over. Rukia too was following suit. Soon it would be back to only him and the empty cobble-stoned penthouse. He sighed. "Yeah… I just thought that it's pointless to pack your toothbrush. You _are_ coming back for visits, right?" he asked, more to himself.

"Yeah, of course," she replied casually. She picked up the Jeffrey Archer novel on the bedside table and tossed it into the luggage.

Ichigo frowned. "Then, why are packing your toothbrush like you're never going to come back?"

Rukia stopped moving. She straightened her back and turned to face her husband. "Ichigo…"

He ran a hand across his face. "I'm sorry. I was just…"

"Hey, I'll leave my toothbrush, okay?" she concurred softly. She took a step towards the doorframe. Slowly, but surely.

"No, no. I was just being stupid. Take your toothbrush, I won't mind. It's yours, anyway," he waved her off, turning on his heels to leave the room.

"Ichigo."

He stopped his pace. But he didn't turn.

"Ichigo…"

He felt a pair of small arms wrapped around his torso from behind. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"I don't want you to leave, Rukia…" he whispered, his own hands seeking hers. He leaned back, and reveled in the warmth of her embrace.

She was quiet, weaving her fingers with his. She felt him shuddering as she instinctively lay a small kiss on his defined latissimus dorsi. "I'll be back soon, I promise," she replied almost as silent, squeezing his hands.

He chuckled and turned in her embrace to face her. "The price I pay for having such a brainy wife, huh?"

She laughed. "Come on, Ichigo. You'll be back to your bachelor charade, jumping from one party to another, being surrounded by leggy blonds, why are you complaining?"

He pursed his lips, and quirked a small smile. A tug of raven hair fell from behind her ear and he reached over to tug it back into place. "Maybe I don't want to be back to my bachelor charade," he said softly.

She gulped, and let out a nervous giggle. _A freaking giggle_. "You don't mean that."

He leaned down to touch his forehead with hers. "With every bone in my body."

"Ichigo?"

"Just… just go do your thing, graduate, make me the proudest husband in this universe and…"

"And?"

"And come back to me, okay?"

She nodded, and let herself be wrapped tightly around his arms. She felt him buried his face in her hair. "I love you, Rukia," he mumbled.

And what scared her the most, she had almost said it back.


	13. To Have & Not To Hold

_A/N: Out of whack, really. Besides, my stomach was growling while I was typing this. No sharp objects, please! Standard disclaimers applied. Read and love. _

_To have and not to hold  
__So__ hot, yet so cold  
__My heart is in your hand  
__And yet you never stand  
__Close enough for me  
__to have my way_

**London, England.**

He was seeing red. If seeing red involves smashing a certain raven-haired guitar-slinging male singer's face over and over again, that is. He ran a hand through his messy hair, trying to compute rationally. He had words like 'kill', 'asshole' and 'blood' filled in his mind, and he wasn't in the best of his faculty. Any man brave enough to step up to him at this moment was just craving for an easy suicide.

"Calm down, Kurosaki. Don't get your knickers up in a bunch," Chad offered, lightly sipping on his JD. He watched as Ichigo loyally burned the soles of his loafers on the carpet.

"I _am_ calm, Yasutaro," Ichigo gritted out.

Chad snorted. He was not one to snort, hell, he's a trained butler, coiffed and perfected, and English butlers never snort. It's like an unwritten code of law. But Ichigo's predicament gave for a simple snort. He couldn't help it.

"Dammit!"

Ichigo jumped as the red liquid of his wine trickled down as it escaped the broken flute in his hand. A string of innovative curses followed, as he rushed to the bar to dispose the glass pieces. Amidst the wine stain, a bright red blotch started pooling on his palm, and soon he realized a wee bit too late, as the alcohol bit painfully on his exposed wound.

"Sir, are you alright?" the bartender in crisp white dress shirt inquired, his forehead creasing. A star footballer bleeding in his bar was not the publicity he was looking for.

Nodding his head hastily, Ichigo grabbed the paper towels stashed in the nearby woven basket. Chad was quicker though; he was already requesting a first-aid kit by the time he was done with the glasses. A waiter hurried over with a kit, one with an ice pack, while he had a distinct conviction another was making a dash to the admin to alert the night manager. Ichigo bit back a scoff.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ichigo," Chad spoke lowly as he ran his charge's hand under the tap water in the men's room. Ichigo scowled. It stung, but didn't compare to the feeling he felt in his chest.

"I don't need you to be babysit, Chad," Ichigo responded, cringing as another wave of pain hit him. Chad ignored the wince that came from the footballer and continued to dab alcohol on the incised wound. "A little warning on the spirit next time, will ya?"

"Suck it up," came Chad's curt reply. He tossed the blood-soaked cotton balls into the trashcan under the sink. "That was brash, even for you."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. His butler cum bodyguard was not a man of many words. But on the rare occasion where he does make use of his mouth, expect nothing short of cynical insights and even more derisive comments.

"Let it slide, will ya? It's just a friggin' gossip column you shouldn't even be tuned in to in the first place. Leave that channel to the girls."

Ichigo hn-ed. He was not in the mood for a conversation.

"Have you tried talking to her?" the large man prodded, expertly twisting the bandage around Ichigo's hand. The gash was not deep enough to require suturing, but it was wide enough that Band-Aids don't usually cover.

He contemplated ignoring the man.

"Talk to her, will you?" Chad spoke again, strapping the end of the white gauze with a safety pin. "Clenching wine glasses in your fist shouldn't be made into a pastime."

XXXXX

**New York City, USA.**

_"__Soooo__."_

_"Yeah."_

_An exchange of amused glances took place, before both parties burst out laughing. _

_"Trust me, I'm more eloquent in normal circumstances," __Rukia__ spoke, a smile on her lips._

_"Yeah.__ I'm not a monosyllable man by nature too," __Kaien__ replied, grinning sheepishly. He was scratching a non-existent itch at the back of his head. "So," he tried again. "This is like __**wow**__."_

_Rukia__ laughed. "What do you mean? It goes the other way around!"_

_"Seriously.__ I have THE __Kuchiki __Rukia__ breathing within the same parameter as I am, smiling, talking to me, that qualifies a big wow," he admitted, a boyish smile replacing the sheepish grin._

_Rukia__ felt her heart doing acrobatics at the sight of his smile. __"Yeah?__ I have the Grammy-nominee __Shiba __Kaien__ making actual conversation with me. How I'm not breathing in and out of a paper bag yet is beyond me," she remarked, earning a small chuckle from him._

_"And she's funny, too. _

If she wasn't already married, she would seriously consider getting hitched with the man.

He was the epitome of charming. She bet he wrote the freaking book on 'Charm 101'. Pulling out chairs and holding doors open for her, guiding her back as they walked down the bustling streets of New York. And they said chivalry has long been pushing up daisies.

And he plays the guitar. Oh Kami-sama if there was one fetish she had it was seeing a gorgeous guy strumming beautiful chords on his guitar. And gorgeous is Kaien. She was pretty sure Britannica had his face under the very word in their red leather-bound dictionary.

"Calling space cadet Rukia?"

She grinned. A lazy smirk that had the tales of 'I've been thinking about you' look on her face. Kaien laughed as he shoved the vanilla latte into her vision field. "Think Martians can do with a latte?"

And he buys her latte.

"What were you thinking?" he inquired, taking a seat in front of her.

She took a long sip of her latte. "New York's getting old," she stated, sighing.

Kaien chuckled. "Miss home much?"

She nodded, smiling ruefully. "Sure."

"How's Kurosaki?"

She pursed her lips, mulling over the appropriate answer. "He's fine." _Honestly, I don't know._

Kaien nodded, raising his espresso cup to his lips. She averted her look and channeled her thoughts away. Anything but those lips.

"How you guys coping with this long-distance stuff is beyond me," he marveled, leaning back on his seat. The muscles under his shirt rippled as he did so. Rukia was almost tempted to do a quick Sign of the Cross.

Instead, she gulped and took another quick sip of her coffee. She needed a change of subject. "So anyway, the last bit? I think we need to do an A," she accosted, squaring her shoulders.

Kaien raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought B pretty much covered it up."

"Sure, but when I went over it on my keyboard last night, it kinda hung, waiting to drop."

Kaien smiled, amused. "Waiting to drop, huh?"

She gave a small laugh. "Yeah, sure. Like floating so high, over the edge, and you knew you were supposed to drop, but you never did."

Kaien was laughing full-on by then. "That was some metaphore, Kuchiki. If I didn't know any better, you wouldn't be describing the song at all," he replied, grinning. Nevertheless, he whipped out the notepad where all his priceless guitar tabs were scrawled on.

_Aren't you none the wiser,_ she thought, as she raised the latte cup to her lips again, to smother the nervous gulp that was approaching. As she peered down at the beautiful man in front of her mucking the clean notepad sheet with numerous tabs, she couldn't help but think _and so this is how guilt feels like._

XXXXX

_To love but not to keep  
__To__ laugh, not to weep  
__Your eyes, they go __right through  
__And yet you never do  
__Anything to make me  
__want to stay_

She flexed her fingers, before drumming them on the palm rest. It had been almost a month, and Yuki, her official webmistress, was hounding her inbox for an update. Poor Yuki, what's with the upcoming album release and the sequential launching of her singles, the lady must be up to her neck trying to update her online zine.

What to write?

She had never been one that blogged vigorously. Before Yuki, she was content to let the web handling to the wiser ones. She just couldn't do technology. Or the other way around. Either way, she would end up screwed.

But Yuki came around. The extroverted girl claimed that her official site might rival a golf online store yet. It was too bland. Too impersonal. Hence, the creation of her personal blog.

But she knew, the word 'personal' was overrated. How would a blog be personal if it's available to be read by half of the world's population a mouse click away?

A harrumph. And she typed away.

_**Hey kids!**_

She scowled. She sounded like Barney the purple dinosaur. She hit the 'backspace' key.

_**Greetings, earthlings.**_

What was she? An MIB? Wait while she pulled out her black suits and matching sunglasses.

She hit the 'backspace' again.

_**Dear my awesome fans,**_

She has got to be kidding herself.

She dropped her head in her palms, trashing the idea of updating that night. She could always try again tomorrow. Or next week. Or next year. Yuki was so going to kick her ass.

She bit her bottom lip. She could hear Nanao's voice reprimanding Shunsui of something in the next room. _Old guy must be cupping up a feel again_, she mused, grinning.

And she had resolved.

_**Dear diary,**_

**_How long has it been again? Three weeks? A month?_**

**_I just came in from the Big Apple and reached a conclusion that all airline meals should be screened in the fume hood before being served to passengers. I swear my omelet was stemming out this unidentified black gas, while oozing out a rather appetite-turnoff brown liquid._**

**_Thank God for Quarter Pounders _**

She paused, her fingers hovering above the keyboard. Stellar intro? Nah.

**_NYC was same ol', same ol'. Met with Timmie, did a coupla scores with him. Won him a bet with Pharrell over how many I thought I got wrong on my Neurophysics exam. Yeah, Geeks-R-Me. But it was a fairly important exam, it's kinda make-or-break, or more like repeat-or-grad. And no way I'm gonna do the whole burning midnight oil, nocturnal trips to the coffee machine all over again. I'm done for, at least for now._**

_**And behold. Squee time.Yours truly collaborated with THE Shiba ****Kaien**_

_**Yesser, you got that right, baby.****Gonna get the 'feat. Shiba ****Kaien' on my next album, y'all. Watch that space. It was like Christmas in June D**_

A second pause and a rueful smile. It was Christmas in June. Or maybe Thanksgiving. She couldn't choose.

Shall she rave on how adorable he looked like chewing his 2B when he tried to come up with a chord? Or how he crooned his soft melodies, eyes hooded, with only her as the audience? Or the lean muscles underneath that t-shirt he always wore?

She involuntarily sighed.

No way. E! would pick it up as she pulling a Paris Hilton on Nick Carter with Chad Michael Murray. The Bible would pick it up as one of the seven deadly sins. Isane would interpret it as time for some much needed ass-kicking.

Moving on.

She thought about blogging about her trips to the Metropolitan Museum of Art and the Whitestone, where she had spent an hour dangling her feet off the bridge, chattering with Kaien til the dusk of dawn.

Probably not.

She raked her brain for parts of her life worth blogging about. Something not as trivial as her breakfast menu. Something substantial, something Isane would be proud of her for even mentioning it.

Ichigo.

That was a win.

**_I missed Ichigo_**

She knew that would earn an earful of 'aww…' from her readers. But in truth, she did miss him. Tons.

**_I missed him. Like, can't sleep, can't think kind of miss him. We're good with the phones now. Yes, I'm the whole reason AT&T issued a bonus to his workers this year. _**

That was basically true. She did toss and turn one night thinking about him, or more precisely, _that_ night with him.

The first two weeks into her departure, she had been a faithful phone owner. Ichigo's phone calls were like an addiction. She knew she missed the guy more than she was willing to clarify, but she was happy acknowledging the fact that she was getting used to the guy. He was her husband, for God's sake. Getting used to your husband is like pre-requisite in all nuptials.

**_The other day before my Genetics paper, a delivery boy brought over a bouquet of lavender roses and purple dahlias for me, right in front of the exam hall. The card read, 'Good Luck, baby. P.S. Passionately loving you'. The dorky smile on my face after that was good enough for one of those Visa Mastercard commercials. _**

**_See what you do to me, Kurosaki Ichigo. You turn me into a dorkwad_**

She was surprised he remembered. It felt like aeons ago when she did the article with ELLE. _And if we're lucky enough, if we're mellow enough, we'll spot the color violet, the color of passion._ Her heart had turned into goo of jelly inside her chest. Ichigo had her good.

If she had not been in love with him before, she was awfully close to.

_**It was such a cliché, really. When you think a soap opera would be ending now that the hero and the lady finally got together, suddenly another protagonist made its debut. It's all solely me, really. Straying.****Betraying.**_

**_Maybe it was like being drunk. Inebriated by all the undivided attention Kaien showered me. You always want what you can't have. You always want more than you need._**

**_Cause the truth is, wanting is fleeting, needing is forever._**

She stared at the monitor, unblinking. There. Her most hidden thoughts finally penned down. Penning it down was like admitting defeat. Admitting the attraction she felt when she was with Kaien. Admitting the need of having Ichigo. Admitting the fact that despite being everybody's princess, she was nowhere near perfect.

And her 'personal' blog is no place to be admitting defeat at.

She hit the 'backspace' again. The cursor blinked rapidly by the smiley next to her dorkwad comment.

Needing is norm. Wanting is anomalous.

_**I love you, Ichigo.**_

_XXXXX_

**E! Planet Gossip  
Jen Jenkin's on it  
June 4th, 2007.**

Let's try this the Gossip Girl way.

**Spotted: Pop Princess ****Rukia**** exiting Starbucks with a man whose hair wasn't the famous orange locks.**** Could we smell infidelity in the air?**

Trouble in paradise for the perfect couple?

America's latest sweetheart was seen cozying up with our blues crooner, Shiba Kaien one afternoon ago, nursing Starbucks, linking arms. It would make a fantastic entry in the 'budding romance' category were Kuchiki hadn't uttered 'I do' to famous footballer Kurosaki Ichigo four months back. Kuchiki would have done Rihanna proud.

All's fair in love and war, kids. Stay tuned for further feedback, perhaps all the way from Trans-Atlantic.

_Lyrics were of Madonna, 'To Have and Not To Hold'._


	14. Broken Hallelujah

_A/N: Let me be honest with you all. I wasn't purposely neglecting the story but I was just feeling uninspired. I'm in my final year of uni, whether I'd graduate to become a doctor or not, the jury is still out there on that one. So in conclusion, medic school is driving me up the wall. But your reviews, PMs, unadulterated ceaseless supports left me in awe, and I can't help but continue writing. I know I owe it to you guys for still following the story. Thank you to you lots out there, I wish I could send a personal thank you card to each one of you, but you know I'm too lazy for my own good. ) Please, keep the reviews and constructive criticisms coming. With that, I heart you guys and enjoy! (Hope it doesn't suck much?)_

_Standard Disclaimers Apply_

_P.S – This chapter is inspired by the latest episode of OTH. Naley loves! And oh pleasepleaseplease don't separate, Naley!!_

XXXXX

**Times Online  
****12****th**** June, 2007**

**One Red For Slamming The Red.  
****Manchester United 1 Arsenal 1**

**Joe Lovejoy at Old Trafford**

The Gunners' coach, Arsene Wenger was seen giving the bird to the Red Devil's main man, Sir Alex after his 'golden boy' Kurosaki Ichigo was flashed the red card for sidling Christiano Ronaldo.

The game which took place in Old Trafford last Sunday witnessed the fallacy of defeat-less season for Arsenal. The Holloway-based club was cruising smoothly for the title championship for the whole season, courtesy of their star Japanese striker, Kurosaki. The Gunners did not show signs of slowing down until the draw with the Manchester United, last Sunday.

Henry, who was shipped to Barcelona late last month was replaced with Da Silva in the main eleven. The bond which Kurosaki forged with the French leading man proved not to be resurrected with younger Croatian lad. Three failed attempts at passing were enough to leave the Gunners fans howling innovative series of profanities.

The Red Devils, on the other hand, enjoyed the return of Rooney, who was out for three games due to an ACL injury. On the 26th minute, he made a wonderful left shot to Ronaldo, who finished the roll with a starting goal.

By the 44th minute, Arsenal was gaining as Kurosaki, with the pass from Fabregas, made it to the penalty box and earned one for the Gunners.

The second half of the game witnessed the energetic show-off as the two teams tried to break the tie. Saha tried his luck by breaking through Eboue and Gallases' fort with a high kick, which was unfortunately misangled and hit the post at the 67th minute. Kurosaki once again made a lucky shot from the left corner of the penalty box after receiving from Silva at the 72nd minute, which made it beyond the goalpost, but unfortunately declared as offside.

Tension revved up between Kurosaki and Ronaldo as the former tackled the latter's right foot, resulting in double yellow cards. The warning however was insufficient as both continued shoving, forcing the referee to issue a red card to the Gunners' Forward.

The rest of the game did not pick up as fans started to stage violence towards the referee's decision. End result: Manchester United 1, Arsenal 1.

XXXXX

He pulled out the milk carton, grabbed a glass from the dishwasher and poured the white liquid into the crystal cylinder. A few drops spilled onto the ceramic counter.

"Fuck."

The red light of the answering machine glowed in the darkness. He downed a few gulp, contemplating his action. He was tempted to press the 'erase' button. He didn't have to listen to them to find out: a couple of frantic calls from his siblings, maybe even a solemn one from his dad. Countless ones from Izuru to report damage control. Maybe one from Chad to tell him to grow up.

Maybe he hadn't really thought about this before, but thank God for private number. Heaven forbid if The Sun started calling him up for feedback. Not like having them camped out in front of his penthouse wasn't bad enough.

He groaned. And slammed a palm on the 'play' button.

_You have nine messages._

He knew he should have skipped town. Bloody hell.

A cackle could be heard, before a moment of static. He knew it was a long-distant. _"Ichi-nii? Are you up? How are you?"_ He heard a background voice, and Yuzu whining. Apparently Karin was wrestling for the phone. _"Ichi-nii? How's it going? Call us back as soon as you get this, ok? Bye!"_

_Next message._

"_Kurosaki, Izuru here. ADIDAS photo shoot 8 tomorrow. And you have that meeting with Wenger at noon regarding your suspension. I suggest you round up a list bearing apologies by tonight."_ Silence. _"I talked to Daily Mirror and The Sun. They would lay it off for awhile."_

Ichigo snorted. Only laying it off meant setting up camp in front of his house.

"_Anyway, call her."_

Nah.

_Next message. _

"_Chad here. Your freaking dry-cleaned stuff is still here. Pick 'em up before I toss the likes of your Armani and Versace into the fireplace. Don't take the Aprillia out for a ride. I haven't assembled the GPRS system on that yet. I'd offer dinner but yeah, if you need more time to wallow in self pity, by all means be my guest."_ A slow chuckle. _"Anyway, call her."_

Izuru and Yasutaro sharing a dictionary had to be a scary day in hell.

_Next message._

"_You know what, I waited for half an hour for you to call back." _

Ichigo laughed, despite the situation. Leave it to Karin to make half an hour sound like forever.

"_I know you're home, why don't you just pick up the phone? You even switched off your cell! Do you know how worried Yuzu and Daddy were?"_

"_Ichi-nii? Come on, snap up! Do you really think Rukia-nee would do such thing to you? Despite the fact the Shiba Kaien is ridiculously hot,"_ He rolled his eyes at the mention of the SOB, but Karin digressed. _"Rukia-nee loves you! You can't blow up every time they put up rubbish on the tabloids!" _

He could practically hear the creaking sound of Karin's eyeballs as she rolled her eyes. Great, his siblings were practically on her bandwagon.

"_Well, digest that while you're on breakfast. Sheesh. Call us back soon, kay?"_

_Next message. _

"_Son, it's dad. Just checking how you are doing."_

He raised an eyebrow. A civil greeting from his crazy dad? The end must be near.

"_I heard the girls talking in my study on the phone before. Let's just say, Karin was right. Don't jump to conclusion, Ichigo. You should refrain from making snap judgment. Give the girl the chance to justify herself."_ A pause. _"Do visit sometime. Take care, son."_

Don't jump to conclusion. Right.

_Next message._

"_Hi, urm, it's me."_

He looked up from his bagel.

"_I tried your cells like, gazillion times." Stumble. "Did you throw that thing out or something?"_

He didn't, but he was tempted too. He just chose to disconnect the battery. Simple money-saving solution.

"_We need to talk, you know that. Um, call me back, ok?" _

_Next message._

"_It's me again. I didn't notice how dull your message was the first time. 'Hi, Kurosaki here and you have reached me at an unfortunate time. Please leave a message and I will get back to you',"_ she mimicked.

He would have laughed at her attempt to impersonate him but all that came out was a strangled chortle.

"_You're still not back, huh?"_ A sigh. _"I miss you."_

He thought he would be elated to hear any sort of declaration from her, but it only served to heighten his anger.

_Next message. _

"_I'm officially spazzing out. Are you even actually alive there? Nanao got the idea that I had gone and lost it, with this one-sided conversation."_ She chuckled.

He could detect a hint of a sob too.

"_Make sure you take your dinner, okay? And call me back. Please."_

Always the concern one, he thought bitterly.

_Next message. _

"_It's breakfast time in London now. You haven't called in 72 hours. I… I couldn't sleep. I watched your game with Man U. Ronaldo whooped your ass big time."_ Chuckles. _"He's an ass, I can't believe you fell for his trick."_ Silence. _"You looked so riled up, I… I felt scared. Your face wasn't supposed to turn that deep of red."_

"_You broke your promise. I hate it when you break promises. Like last time in February. Funny how time flies. I didn't throw the fucking phone this time, Ichigo."_ Silence. _"Excuse my French. I… I need to hear your voice."_

"_I need to see you."_

_End of messages._

XXXXX

Her silhouette was outlined by the morning sun.

He found it was hard to swallow. The sight of her was doing things to his lungs; he couldn't breathe.

"What are you doing here?" he asked thickly.

Rukia licked her lips. She closed her eyes momentarily, heaving a sigh, willing for everything in her body to calm the hell down. Her heart was beating erratically, her lungs were near hyperventilating, her blood was pulsing in her ears. She could even feel what was left of her late supper crawling up her esophagus, fighting to be free. Nervous was an understatement.

"You heard me in your answering machine," she replied, trying to be nonchalant, but to no avail.

Ichigo drew a breath, and turned his head sideways. It hurt to look at her.

"Gee, you don't have to trouble yourself, Rukia," he replied sarcastically, pulling himself off the stool to leave the kitchen.

"Ichigo."

He stopped dead in his track. He contemplating on turning around, but he really didn't think it was a swell idea to look into her eyes. The violet orbs were tempting him to crumble and no, he wasn't crumbling, goddammit.

"Rukia, it's been nice and everything, but why don't you go back to Jersey? There's nothing much left for you here."

It wasn't harsh, in fact, it was almost amiable. His shoulders were hung low, and she knew he was giving up.

She told herself she was not going to cry. Crying is for the weak.

"Not even you?"

He let out a strangled chuckle. "You had me. In fact, you still have me." He whirled around, his eyes unreadable amber. "But you don't have to humor me and stick around. It's a free country, after all," he tossed out, averting his glance.

She felt her hands clenching, irked by his nonchalance. Gathering her wits, she took a step closer. She looked up, trying to capture his gaze. "But what if I want to? Like you said, it's a free country," she challenged.

She heard he let out an almost inaudible grunt. "Fine. Whatever. Stay. I'll go." All in one breath before he turned on his heels again and proceeded for the door.

"Why was it okay with you but not with me?" Rukia started, closing nearer to him, her eyes burning holes on the shirt off his back. "Why did you allow it to affect you so much when you were so adamant to convince me not to be that last time??"

Like being on a VCR remote control, Ichigo paused in his tracks again. He hung his head low, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly tired. "What do you want, Rukia?"

She inhaled deeply. Another step and they would be back to chest. She could smell the scent of musk and sandalwood radiating from him. All male, all him. "I want you to turn around and tell me that you're okay. That we're okay," she whispered, almost begging.

"Why are you doing this?" he grunted bitterly, tempted to turn around, but found his shoes scraping the floor for the nearest escape.

"I don't want you to give up," she said back, boldly, pushing all the limits to make him turn around.

Which he did. So fast she could almost feel the wind whipping her cheeks as he swung around to face her. The handsome chiseled face was contorted in such a livid expression. "Is this what it is to you?" he demanded, all sorts of aloofness flew out the window and he countered back to her.

She swallowed. It was a hefty price to pay, but she was desperate not to let him leave through that door.

Instead of leaving, he closed the gap that stood between them. His amber eyes were darker, flaming with intense emotion. "Is this what it is to you?" he repeated. "A game?" he shot again, drawing closer. "To see whether I'd be as riled up and let it settled as the perfect revenge. To see how far I'd go to claim a single ounce of affection out of you. To see how low I'd stoop to redeem your attention for me. To see that, that despite everything you do, I would still be fucking in love with you. Is that it??"

"Ichigo -."

He shook his head and let out a choked laugh. It came off more like a sob. "You don't play a fair game, Kuchiki," he concluded, running a hand through his already-tousled hair.

Rukia bit her lower lip, her heart breaking at the mention of her maiden name. Were they back to that? Were they back to zero again?

She felt tempted to touch him, to feel the heat off his skin on hers, just to make sure that he was there, her Ichigo, the one who never looked at her short of nothing but with his warm comforting smile. The man in front of her now, so angry, so distant, so similarly passionate like her Ichigo, yet so strikingly different.

"It is not a game, Ichigo."

He lifted his eyes to hers again, his expression of bitter mocking. "Oh yeah? Then what is it? Another one of your real-life case studies?" he spat, not even bothering to sugarcoat his sarcasm. He shook his head again, pacing back and forth within the parameter of his kitchen. Finally, he stood straighter abruptly. "Fuck this. I'm leaving," he muttered, spinning on his heels again for the door. "Lock the door on your way out," he added as a sinister afterthought.

Tears sprang to Rukia's eyes. Never in the short four months of their marriage had she imagined that Ichigo would one day be walking away from her. She watched his back as he climbed up the steps, past the living room to the front hallway.

He never turned back.

She really did mess up.

She staggered to her feet, before making a dash for the door. His hand on the knob, when he felt hers wrapped tightly around his waist, desperate to have him indoor. He felt moisture at the back of his shirt and she buried her face there, her tears staining the white cotton.

"Don't go," she choked, tightening her grip on him.

The kisses were hot, searing. Her hair which was done in a messy ponytail came undone after a hard tug on the thin band. Mass of raven silk tumbled into his palms, so soft, smelled like vanilla and lavender.

"Ichigo…"

Her nimble fingers shakily traced the outline of his jaw, reveling at the sensation on his two-day stubble on her soft skin. He groaned at the contact, and responded by deeper, and more urgent kisses. It was like his tongue possessed a mind of its own; he massaged his way with her lips, pried them open, to clash with her teeth. He tasted coffee, and he knew how much she hated plain coffee. He remembered her irking at the bitter taste, only resorting to its caffeine effect whenever the going gets too tough. The past couple of days had been tough, alright, and judging by the faint dark circles around her eyes, he knew caffeine was the culprit.

The coffee tasted bitter. But on his tongue, it never tasted sweeter.

She kissed back with as much fervor, her hands finding their way into his hair. Soft, just like how she remembered it. She stood on her tiptoe, tilting her head back, urging, begging for him to continue his assault on her lips. When the velvet of his tongue left her hot cavern, she almost whined. But when within seconds it settled on that spot behind her ear, she thought her legs had turned to jelly.

"Did he kiss you like this, Rukia?" he taunted, pulling back a hair breadth away from her lips. His eyes flickered down to there, the effect of his bruising kiss evident on her swollen lips. He hated to think the other guy had probably tasted her there, too. He hated to think the other guy even managed to lay a single finger on her. He hated so much, so much he felt like combusting.

Gasping for air, she watched the turmoil of emotions displayed in his amber eyes. It was like a boulder was in between them; he was only a kiss away but he wasn't hers. Not anymore. She could tell. His eyes had told her everything.

He dropped his gaze and pulled back. She kept on watching as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He was deliberating. After a moment, their eyes met again. This time, it was less hostile, but more or less estranged. She realized, at the sound of her heart breaking, she was indeed, losing him.

He bent down and planted a chaste kiss on her temple. She closed her eyes, savoring, memorizing. "Take care, Rukia," he whispered.

The next moment she opened her eyes, he was gone.

XXXXX

"_You doing okay back there, Rukia?"_

"_Uh-huh."_

"_You're scared."_

"_Uh, having a nylon strap constricting your trachea while joyriding on a sorry excuse of an automobile at 150mph kind of have that effect on some people, you know!"_

"_It's an Aprilia, baby. It's not 'a sorry excuse of an automobile'. And we're doing 170."_

"_There you go. I stand corrected."_

"_So again I'm asking, are you scared?"_

"_Not as much as you think!"_

"_Then why are you squeezing my kidneys out?"_

"_Ugh, I hate you!"_

"_Hey, don't let go! You'd fly off!"_

"_Oh my God! No!"_

"_I love you, baby. You know that, right?"_

"_Don't sweettalk me when my life is at stake here!"_

"_Rukia, I'm not going to hurt you!"_

"_You're not going to let me fall, are you?"_

"_I won't, Rukia. I'd catch you, anytime you fall."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

She woke up in a sweat. Her heart was pounding heavily in her ears; blood was rushing through her veins. The light was already peeking through the thin slits between the curtains. Morning has arrived.

She took in his still made side of the bed. His pillow was currently resting in her clutch, bearing the sandalwood scene of his aftershave as she held it close to her heart. Her heart was still pounding; adrenaline was on high from being on a carefree joyride with Ichigo in her dream. Even when he was AWOL, he was still vivid in her mind.

He didn't come back yesterday morning. He didn't even call by lunch time. She had cooked dinner for two, no matter how her common sense was protesting he wouldn't make it home, as long as she was there. So she sat in the kitchen counter, twirling her spaghetti around her fork mindlessly, as she stared at his own plate of pasta. It was his favorite, she remembered from her visit last spring.

Tossing the comforter aside, she stepped out of the bed, his flannel button-down shirt which she had worn to bed riding up to her waist. She ran a finger through her messy bed hair, trying to entangle the knots that formed. The digital clock blinked 9.04 back to her. Plenty of time to whip breakfast up. He always liked hash brown and bacon.

As she passed the front door on her way to the massive kitchen, she made out a beige envelope poking under the door slit. Intrigued, she bent down to fetch it. It was heavy, filled with about an inch thick of paper, with her name printed on the front.

As she unsealed it, a thin piece of CD slid down onto her lap. Again, her name was printed on it. She bit her lip, uncertain of her next move. Grabbing the CD, she made her way to his entertainment complex, and pop the CD in.

It was him. Still in his yesterday's clothes.

For a moment, she panicked. He wasn't held hostage, was he?

"_Rukia."_

He was sitting on a sofa, his back bent as he rested his elbows on his knees. He looked worn out, but she guessed it made the both of us. The background was a row of bookshelves, filled with volumes of hardcover to the brim.

"_Rukia."_

Her attention snapped back to his features on the screen. His jaw was set, it was the look he had every time he was trying to find the right angle for a free kick. She felt nausea kicking in. Suddenly, she knew where all of this were going. Where _they_ were going.

"_It is a difficult time for the both of us,"_ he started, his brown eyes unwavering. _"I'm sorry for putting you in such predicament. Therefore, I am now doing what I think the best, for the both of us. In the envelope are your choices. And whatever you choose to do, I just want to let you know, I won't hold any grudge towards you. Please be noted that my action is done with your best intention in mind, and I have never wanted to hurt you in any way."_

His lips pursed, he paused before continuing.

"_I'm sorry again, and thank you, Kuchiki Rukia."_

Swallowing a sob, her shaking fingers pulled out the stash of paper from the envelope. Two sets of document each held together with a binder.

_Petition For Declaration of Invalidity of Marriage._

The other stack held the header of _Separation Agreement_.

She recalled his voice. _"In the envelope are your choices."_

Her newly-found world was crumbling. And finally she broke.


	15. Pure Shores

_**A/N: Jazzjackrabbit knows me too well. D Here you go, people. I don't have much comment on this one, just that it's out of whack, a result of getting too tired of reading about blood diseases. Not my best but I hope it'll do. Sorry for the long delay. Thank you for still providing me with incessant supports. Hope you guys have a wonderful spring!**_

**Disclaimer: OK! Magazine, Sunday Tribune and Grey's Anatomy do not belong to me. I don't have dinner parties with Rihanna, Chris Brown and Lily Allen (she's a quirky British singer, by the way. Do check her stuff out!). **

They say handling rejections come in three Cs: Chocolates, Crying and Cursing.

If that were the case, Rukia wasn't handling it well at all. She was neither chomping on chocolates like there were no tomorrow, nor was she bawling in tears and hexing anything above NC-17.

In fact, the resident pop star could be seen rolling some official-looking A4 paper into paper footie and arranging them into one pattern or another.

She had deduced a few hours earlier that she was indeed, about to lose her mind.

* * *

"You're still here."

Startled, she looked up from gazing at the fireplace to bore into his eyes. She chuckled bitterly from her place on the cold floor. "Sorry for imposing but I really didn't feel like picking myself up right after divorce AND annulment papers being shoved into my face."

Ichigo exhaled noisily, as he attempted to run a hand through his messy hair. "Rukia…." He started, his eyes on her. She was still in her bedwear and it was almost 4 in the afternoon. It didn't fail to catch his attention that she was sporting one of her boxers and jersey. He diverted his gaze before the effect of seeing the woman he was about to lose wrapped in his clothes made its appearance. "It's for your best interest," he finally spoke, his amber eyes on his sneakers.

Rukia fumed. She had faced three days of answering machines and constant worries, excuse her if she didn't find the situation benefited her in any way. She picked herself up from beside the fireplace, paused by the coffee table to grab one of the paper footie and stormed towards the apprehensive guy. "How are an annulment paper and a divorce form supposed to be in my best interest, Ichigo? And asking me to choose? Where did you get off your high horse?" she spat venomously, unrolling the wrinkled paper before shoving it to his chest. Her indigo eyes blazing with such fury, Ichigo felt the temperature of the room increased a notch.

He peeled the piece of paper from his chest and was appalled to find its content. "Is this the divorce paper? Hell, it is. Dammit, Rukia. Did you roll all of them into paper footie? Why on God's bloody name did you do that for?"

"I felt like it, okay? I even folded some into paper aeroplanes and some origami birds. Wanna see them?"

"Why are you doing this??"

"Why the hell are you shoving divorce papers into my face in the first place??"

He refused to back down. He knew it was her defense mechanism in action. He was itching to touch her shoulders, to soothe her nerves. Instead, he held her gaze, and felt it was enough for the time being. "Rukia, it is for your own good. You just pick one of the forms and I will irrevocably agree. Whatever you choose. We didn't have a pre-nup, so I opt to let the rest decided by you, as a gesture of goodwill," he explained patiently, all the while refraining himself from throwing his arms around her.

Rukia's indigo orbs narrowed into slits, before she put up a good hand and gave his right shoulder a rough push. "Goodwill my ass! When did you morph into this.. this _feelingless_ bastard?"

Ichigo sighed impatiently. "Look, isn't this what you wanted? You are trapped in this. I'm merely setting you free, Rukia," he declared, almost pleading.

For the first time since the last five minutes, he thought he saw a glimmer of something other than hate crossed her features. Closing her eyes, she felt for the couch for support. "Ichigo, I am not trapped, neither do I want to be free."

He watched the top of her head as he towered in front of her. She was really dainty. So small. So fragile. He felt a hand clenching at his heart at the sight of Rukia massaging her forehead, trying to stall a forthcoming headache. He swallowed. I did that. I gave her a freaking headache, he thought guiltily. "Rukia, trust me. This is for the best."

She snapped her head up so fast, all trails of helplessness disappearing, her eyes blazing yet again. "I didn't kiss him! I swear to God we don't even peck on the cheek. I don't know what kind of images you concluded, but it had never been about him," she clarified, almost exasperated, her tone near begging.

Ichigo was at the end of his rope. He didn't know how long he was able to resist her without turning his back on her. "Don't do this, Rukia… Don't make it harder than it already is."

"Why not? Why can't you trust me, Ichigo? The same way that I trusted you and Senna?" she demanded, her voice a harsh whisper. She pushed herself up on her toes, trying to level her gaze with his.

Running a hand across his face, he backed a few paces away from her. Her scent was doing funny stuff to his lower region. "It's not about him anymore, Rukia. It's about how you're being forced to play house with me," he began, before tossing his hands up in the air. "But I thought hey, I could live with that, you know? Cause she's hot but most of all because I love her. It didn't matter if she hasn't loved me back yet, cause I'm gonna work my ass to earn her love. But guess what, Rukia? You don't earn love. It's either you voluntarily give it, or take it."

Reeled back, she only managed to stare at his downcast face. "I thought you loved me…" she whispered softly.

He leaned his back against the sofa, suddenly feeling very tired. "I did," he commenced. Then, he amended his statement, all the while avoiding her gaze. "I do."

"Then what are you doing, Ichigo?"

A weary sigh. "Love alone isn't enough to keep you happy, Rukia."

"I am happy! At least, I _was_, before you start throwing divorce and annulment paper into my face!" she cried. "Your love keeps me happy, Ichigo. I don't know how to exactly point an adjective to what your love makes me feel, but it's something good, okay? You make me all warm and gooey inside, you make me feel appreciated. You make me look at the fucking phone in a whole new light."

"You, you cause my heart and lungs not to co-operate with each other, and God knows that only happens when I've at least finished ten laps of my morning run. But you manage to do that while I'm stationary just by a flick of your gaze."

Speechless, Ichigo tried to compute the newfound facts into his head. He paused to reach out for her. "Rukia…"

"No, you listen! I've never done this before. Not this screaming rampage like a lunatic, but this, this, I don't know, falling in love. I may have sold 50 million records worldwide, Ichigo, but surprise, surprise, I haven't done the most frivolous part that makes anyone human, that is being in love. I'm learning. I may stumble, I may fall flat on my face, heck, for what it's worth, I'm trying to climb that fucking wall."

"You are starting to mean so much to me. How the heck could somebody affect another so much to the extend that one just couldn't function without the other around? It just doesn't breathe logic to me. But it happened to me. I couldn't brew my coffee without thinking how you like yours black with only two sugars. I change my soap so that I wouldn't go crazy missing your scent. That, that was something quite insane if you asked me ten months back, and I would have laughed my ass off to learn anybody doing something as cheesy. But now it would be like laughing at myself cause now, _I'm_ cheesy. And I was NEVER cheesy. To the extend that I couldn't tie my fucking shoelaces without having your face in my thoughts."

"I was getting afraid. Deathly afraid of what you're turning to mean to me. It took me quite awhile to get there, but I'm getting there, dammit."

"The thing with Kaien, it was me having a girly crush. Newsflash, Ichigo: Kuchiki Rukia has her normal dose of celebrity crushes like the next girl. But I married _you_! I want to _stay_ married to you. I kissed _you_! Still _wanting_ to kiss you. I love _you_! I don't love him, nor do I want to kiss him and by all means, please get that through that thick skull of yours," she concluded, her chest heaving, out of breath.

He thought she looked absolutely endearing. "Rukia, I love you so much it hurts. I swear, I couldn't even begin to describe it, but I don't want you to compromise your happiness for the sake of working this out."

"Stop it!"

"No, it's true. You don't love me, Rukia. I might have been misguided about your feelings early on…"

"Stop it, Ichigo. Why are you even trying to convince me otherwise?"

"Cause I love you, baby. So much so that I don't want to hurt you."

"And I love you back. Why can't you just let me do that?" she whispered, frustrated.

Ichigo shook his head. Here was his wife, proclaiming her affection like he had dreamed of for so many nights, yet it didn't turn out like how it was supposed to be. "Cause I know you. You, Rukia, don't love a person after mere four months," he explained, restraining himself from touching her aggravated face.

"Oh, congratulations. Somebody please give this lad a cookie," Rukia exclaimed, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She rose her index finger and proceeded to prod his chest with it. "Listen you, I am hopelessly head over heels in love with you. So it doesn't matter how many months it takes. It could have been a year, a decade, a month, a day, heck, a minute. But it happened! So get over it!"

"I'd like to believe you, Rukia -."

"What?" she interrupted. "Huh, what? Do you want me to get a tattoo of your jersey number on my ass? I saw a tattoo parlor a few blocks down when I went out to get bread. Let's go." Grabbing his hand, she made a dash to the front door, still clad in only Ichigo's T-shirt.

"Slow down!"

"I'm tired of fighting you, Ichigo," she sighed, pulling to a stop. She looked up into his eyes, a determined look in her violet ones. "Date me, Ichigo."

He must have heard her wrong. "Excuse me?"

"I want to date you. Exclusively."

"Let me rephrase: excuse me?"

"And let me: I want to be your girlfriend."

"But, you are already my wife," he spluttered.

"Or your future ex-wife, if you had your way," she muttered. "I am aware of the fact. But I want to be your girlfriend too."

"Why?"

"I know you have girls throwing themselves at you but I would really appreciate it if you would give me a thought."

He scoffed. "A thought, Rukia? A thought?" Shaking his head, he stole a look at her direction. "You've been more than a thought."

"Good. Then, can I be your girlfriend?"

"Why?"

"It's either that or a tattoo on my ass. Your pick."

He finally smiled. God, he was a lucky man. "Are you sure about this, Rukia?"

Beaming back at him, she encircled her arms around his neck. "As sure as the sun, Ichigo."

* * *

**Sunday Tribune, 21****st**** May, 2007.  
****A Day Out With… Kurosaki Ichigo.**

Football sensation Kurosaki Ichigo talks about careers, future clubs and surprise surprise, his wife.

_Arsenal finished third on the FA League and halted at the semi final in Champions League. It was starting out as a promising season and more or less supporters were really disappointed with the just-barely-there position. What is your comment?_

KI: Yes, it was a fantastic season for us in Arsenal but in the end we have to settle for the third place, both in Barclays and CL. The team had worked very hard throughout the season. We had a few injuries and were unfortunate to play without da Silva and Adebayor for a few games. Despite everything we were delighted to see such potentials such as Walcott making tremendous debut and Fabregaas had been at the top of his game and so are the rest. I admit, there were moments when I lost control of the ball and myself, it was not my finest moments. It is a team sport and I apologize if my lack of contribution to the team may have caused the less than anticipated result.

_You had a great season, despite the single, if not mistaken, first ever red card declared to you during the game against United. Do you still hold any feelings of animosity against Ronaldo?_

KI: (Laughs). I have to confess I did feel like bashing somebody up at that moment but no, Ronaldo and I are very much amiable to each other outside of the stadium. It was a legal move, despite of which Ronaldo still came up to me to apologize. Sure, nobody likes to be seated for three games but I had earned it. I had dismissed the ref's decision and it was very unethical of me.

_You had a great chemistry with Henry and I understand you're still working your magic with Fabregaas. Some insight, if you please._

KI: Thierry Henry is one of the greatest footballers I've ever had the opportunity to work with. I'm glad he's found his spot in Barcelona and seems to be doing well over there too. My new partnership with Fabregaas is working exceptionally well too. He's a very dedicated young man, with a few sly tricks up his own sleeves. I've learnt a lot from him and we're promising some interesting shows next season.

_How about the talk about leaving Arsenal? I've heard about some lucrative offers coming from Real Madrid and AC Milan._

KI: I don't deny the news about the offers but for now I am comfortable in Highbury.

_A bit off topic here but everyone has been going off about your hasty nuptial to popstar Kuchiki Rukia. Heard she's a Red Devils' fan. Is it true?_

KI: Yeah, it has garnered some uproar, mildly speaking. (chuckles). She is. And it's the most wounding thing ever. She loves the Giggsy. Maybe I could ask for your help to arrange a surprise meet between them. She'd be psyched, I know.

_How did she respond to the red card then?_

KI: Oh, she laughed at my face.

KR: (Bellowed from the kitchen) I did not!

KI: Yes, honey. You did in the answering machine, remember?

_Any plans for future football team of your own, Mrs. Kurosaki?_

KR: (who appeared from the kitchen with a tray of scones and teaset, blushed). Oh, isn't he supposed to answer than one? It's his interview anyway?

KI: We're working on it.

* * *

**OK! Wednesday 23****rd**** May 2007  
****A Day In The Life of… Kurosaki Rukia**

You got it right, peeps. The latest journal we were able to raid belongs to the hottie wife of Kurosaki Ichigo, Mrs. Kurosaki Rukia herself. Find out which tactics she employs to wake up her delicious husband and read as she fangirls on Rihanna and gets into food fight with Lily Allen. All in a day's work with Kurosaki Rukia.

_6.45 am: Time to get up. Give Ichigo a good morning kiss. Let him have five more minutes on bed while I go to do my morning stuff._

_6.55 am: Threaten to wake Ichigo up with A) his cock-a-doo-dle-doo alarm clock (yes, he does own one! It's the cutest little thing!) or B) a bowl of cold water on his face or C) smothering him with wet kisses. All depends on his behavior, really._

_7.00 am: Leave the house for a morning run with Ichigo. Only five miles for us since poor lad still has to bust his pretty bum during practice._

_8.00 am: Breakfast time. P.S. Ichigo eats like a cow. Really. Think twice before you offer to treat him anywhere._

_8.30 am: See Ichigo off to training while I pick up the rag and start dusting off the lounge. His house is huge. I'd swim in my sweat by the time I reach the store room. _

_10.00 am: Shower and change. Check in with Isane, my PA for any appointments or reports. We have a love-hate relationship. Most of the time I love her but when she starts confiscating my Snickers bar, I couldn't say as much._

_10.30 am: Meet up with Lily Allen for the latest collaboration we were working on. This doll has been writing some songs for us to record together and her works are just awesome. Sweetie, I love you long time!_

_1.00 pm: Take a call from a breathless Ichigo, demanding lunch. _

_1.30 pm: Lunch with Lily and Ichigo always mean two things: never order burgers and fries lest you want to end up eating only two pieces of bun with a meat patty stuck between minus the fries and wear a bloody hat if you don't want ketchup in your hair._

_2.30 pm: Photoshoot with CoverGirl. I was arm-in-arm with Rihanna. OMG!! And Chris Brown is such a sweetheart, both look so amazing together. Sigh…._

_5.00 pm: After bidding Ms. R and Mr. B goodbye, I dash my way across London to GLV. I don't get to do my time as much as I like but once in awhile that I do, it's always heartwarming and inspirational. Check out their summer project: _

_6.30 pm: Drive home. Ichigo usually has something on the stove by now. He's an excellent cook. No wonder my thighs are expanding sideways nowadays._

_8.00 pm: News time. Input about the on-goings around the world. Ichigo would pull hilarious impressions of famous politicians and the rest of the time we would argue about which country uses fuel more than the other._

_9.00 pm: Jump into the shower and get ready for bed. In the meantime, Ichigo would TiVo Grey's Anatomy for me so that we could watch it later._

_10.30 pm: After watching Grey's Anatomy (I just hope Mer and Der would get over themselves and date already!), some cuddle time with my man, and yeah, see you again tomorrow. Sleep tight, everybody. _

* * *

"Wow, that girl on girl kiss between Hanh and Torres was hot. Damn. Phew," Ichigo commented, fanning himself for show.

Rukia rolled her eyes as she turned down the comforter to climb into the bed. "You would think that. No guy in their right mind has never dreamed of a threesome between two girls."

"I for one, had never," he declared, smiling a little as he watched his wife/girlfriend pull the comforter tighter to her body. She was wearing another one of his t-shirts, and boy, did she ever look good enough to it in them.

She smirked. "Right. Come on. No groupies ever ambushed your suite before for a group, uh, fixture?"

Laughing, Ichigo pulled her neared into his arms. "Group fixture? Honey, you got a lot to learn," he teased. "Besides, I'm a one-woman man," he added huskily, mirth was evident in his eyes.

"One-woman man, huh?" Rukia replied, breathless. She could feel Ichigo's lips descend on the junction of her neck.

"I haven't kissed you in a long time," he murmured, running his mouth across her exposed shoulder blades.

"You just did during dinner, remember?" she reminded him, her voice almost inaudible as she let out a low moan.

"But the whole month before…"

"And with you almost divorcing me…"

Groaning, Ichigo buried his face into his wife's hair. "I'm sorry, honey. Let's not talk about it again, okay…"

Rukia pulled back, enough to look straight into his pleading amber eyes. "I'm sorry too, Ichigo. For giving you a reason to doubt me. I'm sorry."

"Rukia, if there is anybody's fault, it's mine. You -."

"As much as I'd like to see you grovel, I would really get back to kissing, or snogging as you people call it, please."

"If I venture past the snogging stage, would you let me?"

Rukia paused, and bit her bottom lip. She was quivering. Ichigo panicked. Maybe it wasn't the right time yet. He opened his mouth to apologize when she beat him to it.

With both determined hands on the hem of the t-shirt, she lifted it off her head effortlessly. Ichigo's mouth hung open.

"Be my guest."

_Never been here before,  
__I'm intrigued, I'm unsure,  
__I'm searching for more,  
__I've got something that's all mine,  
__I've got something that's all mine_

_**Pure shores, All Saints.**_


	16. Come Away With Me

_A/N: Not long now, I promise. One or two more chapters and we're done for good. Actually, all thanks to Mau-Chan and Lazy Mew for their supportive PMs and you readers for giving me the motivation to continue writing. This installation is not as long, and not as fun but all I gotta say, I miss the time when I was still a student. Working life sucks the life out of you. With that said, read on!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so go awayyyy._

_To see you when I wake up  
__Is a gift  
__I didn't think could be real  
__To know that you feel the same  
__As I do  
__Is a three-fold utopian dream_

He stared at the heart-shaped face, whose owner was apparently still sleeping, peacefully nestled in the crook of his embrace. He studied the way her lashes rested against her naturally-tinted cheeks, and from there his gaze traveled down the subtle angle of her cheekbone down to the crevice of her neck. He shifted his eyes back to her face, specifically her upturned nose, and noticed a cluster of faint freckles amidst the porcelain skin. A rogue strand of jet black hair fell to cover her forehead and subconsciously, he reached over to brush it away.

"Dear hubby of mine, are you almost done ogling me?"

Startled, Ichigo gave out a throaty laugh. "You were supposed to be sleeping!"

Rukia grinned sheepishly before giving her husband a quick kiss and hurriedly escaped to the bathroom. "See you later!"

"What's the hurry?" he called, missing the sight of her round backside as she slammed the bathroom door behind her.

The door creaked open slightly, with Rukia poking out her head. "Precaution method. You'd never let me leave the bed if I didn't make my escape," she replied dryly.

Laughing, Ichigo shook his head. "You know me too well."

The sleek Nokia 76 was ringing when the shower was still running in the next room. Shifting in bed, Ichigo grabbed the offending phone to answer. "Hello?"

The line was static. "Hello? Can I speak to Rukia please?"

A guy's voice. Ichigo frowned. "Who's on the line?"

"It's Shiba Kaien."

The temperature dropped to several degrees. "She's in the shower." _Take that, loser. She was in my bed, not yours!_

"Oh, damn," the caller sighed audibly before hesitating. "Kurosaki-san?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Sorry to call so early."

"No problem. Is there any message you want me to convey?" Ichigo replied, curt and polite.

Shiba hummed. "There is, actually." Ichigo suppressed a retort that was forming at the tip of his tongue. "Well, it's regarding you too, so might as well break it to you." Shiba hesitated again. "I was thinking if you two would grant me the honor of acting in my latest videoclip?"

Ichigo frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Well, I'm releasing a new single about two lovers in a long-distant relationship. So I thought who else who'd better understand it than you guys."

"Well, I'd be damned -."

"Listen, Kurosaki-san. I know you have a busy schedule ahead of you. It's just that this song is kind of personal and Rukia-chan is a great friend. You guys have the chemistry both on and off screen and it'd be awesome if people could see that presenting my song. The contract and pay is negotiable of course, I'd fax the whole enchiladas to you -."

"No, no, it's not that," Ichigo cut in. "It's off season here in England anyway. But you have to run the idea to Rukia first, see what she thinks," he suggested, more laidback now.

Shiba hmm-ed. "Well, what do YOU think? I promise, this song is nothing mushy."

Ichigo chuckled. "Dude, I'm sure it's not. I enjoy your stuff too. I like the idea as well."

A pause. "Then, could you please do me a favor and convince Rukia-chan for me?" Shiba requested, his tone lighter than before.

"Why don't you talk to her yourself?"

"Nah, I'm sure you'll do a better job," Shiba reassured Ichigo.

"I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Kurosaki-san. It means a lot. I've stayed up all night just to wait for the decent hour to call you guys up. I saw you guys on E! last night and I thought you guys would be perfect for the song."

"We're honored, Shiba-san. Let me talk to Rukia and see what she thinks. We'll get back to you soon."

* * *

"Guess who called?"

"Hmm… Who?"

"Just take a wild guess."

"Isane?"

"Sweetie, you have absolutely no imagination whatsoever."

"Hey, you asked me to guess."

"Fine, fine." "It was Shiba."

"Uh, okay."

"Do you want to know what we talked about?"

"Do I want to know?" "You didn't say anything nasty to him, did you?"

"Hey, thank you for the vote of confidence."

"Well…" "So, what did you guys talk about?"

"He wanted us to star in his latest videoclip. Something about lovers in a long-distant relationship. Kinda like our stuff, you know?"

"Oh my God. For real?"

"Yep. He's asking for your approval."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I agree! I know exactly which song he was talking about!"

"Really now, you do?"

"Duh. I've only listened to it like 14 thousand times."

"Now, I'm not sure I like the idea of having my wife listening to another man's voice for 14 thousand times over and over again."

"But I was thinking about you the whole 14 thousand times, so does that make up to it?"

"Really?"

"Of course, babe." "Mmm… I love your butt." "Do you wanna do it?"

"What? Jump you in this bathroom? Do you seriously have to ask?"

"No, silly. The videoclip!"

"Yeah, sounds cool. Anything you want, babe."

"Anything I want?"

"Anything you want."

* * *

"Ichigo, have you seen my mortarboard?" Rukia called, rummaging around their hotel room, her silky robe billowing behind her.

"Negative," Ichigo reported, his tooth brush sticking out of his mouth. He spitted out the foamy toothpaste before rinsing his mouth. "You really gotta stop running around like a chicken lost her freaking head, sweetie. Your cap isn't going anywhere."

"Well, apparently it's gone for a walk now. I haven't seen it anywhere," she muttered, turning everything in her carry-on luggage upside down. "How am I supposed to graduate without my mortarboard?!" she wailed, exasperated.

On impulse, she marched to the TV cabinet and peeked behind the Plasma, but to no avail. "How the heck did it disappear just like that? It was still in the drawer last night!"

Ichigo, who just stepped out of the bathroom with only a towel around his middle, chuckled at the sight of his wife searching for her missing mortarboard behind the TV. "I don't know Rukia, but I'd say you hire a detective," he joked. "Did you think the TV kidnap your cap or something?"

Looking up from kneeling by the bedside, Rukia gave him a dry look. "Ha-ha. You're so funny, husband." She pulled on the bedskirt and peeked under the bed.

"Anything?" Ichigo called from the dresser.

"Negative," Rukia replied in a mocking tone. She pulled herself up and plopped down on the bed, sighing. "I really should assemble a freaking GPS on every single thing I own. This sucks," she pouted.

Hearing her deflated tone, Ichigo rounded the corner of the four-posted bed and kneeled in front of her, still in his towel and all. He reached up and palmed a rosy cheek. "Hey hey… Relax, the ceremony is not going to start in another three hours. Plenty of time to track your AWOL mortarboard," he consoled, caressing her cheek softly.

The pout was resistant. "Are you making fun of me, oppa?" she narrowed her eyes, ignoring the sudden attack of butterflies in her gut at her husband's touch. She picked up the habit of calling him 'oppa' after their Kdramas marathon a few weekends back.

Ichigo grinned. "How could you, Koi-shi? I have been nothing but supportive of you, even if you're going to stick GPS tracking devices on everything that we own. Let me contact my accountant for the budget."

"Oppa!" Rukia chastised, hitting softly on Ichigo's broad chest. "One derogatory remark and you're sleeping on the floor tonight!"

Horrified, Ichigo held a hand to his chest. "Koi-shi, you're so evil! After all I've done to please you -."

"Please me?" Rukia butted in, incredulous.

"I quite recall a certain sexy vixen purring out my name last night after multiple rounds of, uh, _pleasure_," Ichigo supplied, grinning effectively.

"Oppa! How could you think of sex at a moment of distress such as this?!"

"What? A lost mortarboard? Are we supposed to be mourning?"

"Kurosaki-san!"

"Yeah, Kurosaki-san?"

"I can't believe you," Rukia muttered, attempting to stand up. But Ichigo was quicker.

"Where do you think you're going, Kurosaki-san?" he inquired playfully, a hand sneaking under the silk of his wife's robe.

Narrowing her eyes, she tried to push his hand away. "Away," she replied curtly, lest her voice start faltering and destroy her cool demeanor.

"But, Kurosaki-san, I haven't given you your graduation gift yet," his voice dropped down to a whisper, while his hand climbed up to stroke the side of his wife's breast. He inwardly cheered when he heard a hiss. But a second later, he frowned after noticing his wife's dress for the first time. "Dear wife, what are you wearing?"

"What? It's Armani," she replied defensively in favor of her black sweetheart-neckline dress. "And it's black. It's practical," she added as an afterthought.

"And it's also too much cleavage. I don't think the folks in Nassau are going to approve," he replied vehemently.

"What are you? My nanny? It's not too much cleavage!"

"Uh-huh. I beg to differ. I could so prove to you that it's too much cleavage!"

"I can't believe this! How?"

"The fact that I'm going to pounce on you right this minute should be enough proof that it's too much cleavage," Ichigo replied seriously, before demonstrating his hypothesis by trailing his nose along his wife's décolletage. She smelled of lilies and it was driving him nuts.

And finally, Rukia gave out a real laughter for the first time that morning. "Ichigo, you dork! I'm going to graduate in three hours. You can't pounce on me!"

Smiling deviously, Ichigo pulled off his towel before easing his compliant, smiling wife onto the bed. Only, she wasn't smiling so much after seeing his hidden predicament once the towel was discarded. "You were saying?" he said huskily, lowering himself above her, careful as not to smother her delicate frame.

And soon, Rukia's demise concerning her missing mortarboard was forgotten. At least, temporarily.

* * *

A strewn towel, and a pulled-down pushed-up black dress later, with a gentle caress on her cheek, Ichigo lay a long kiss on his wife's forehead, trying to calm the erratic breathing of his heart. "Told you it is too much cleavage," he whispered, smiling.

Rukia laughed, her own heart was thumping against her chest. Gone were her impeccably-pressed Armani dress. "Yeah yeah. I'm gonna wear my grandmother dress and see if you still call me your wife later."

"I would still call you my wife if you ever decide to wrap yourself with a potato sack, Rukia," Ichigo professed, gazing lovingly into her eyes.

"You're bad for my health, Ichigo Kurosaki," Rukia said softly as her heart wasn't showing any sign of slowing down with Ichigo's eyes on her.

"And you're bad for my sanity, Rukia Kurosaki," Ichigo replied evenly. Stealthily, he reached over the bedside drawer and pulled something out. Rukia frowned.

"What is it?"

Grinning, Ichigo brought out her apparently found mortarboard and placed it on top of her head. Rukia went all crossed-eyed trying to peer at her cap. Ichigo burst out laughing before planting a big kiss on her lips. "Happy graduation, magna cum laude."

* * *

"Congratulations, Rukia."

Rukia beamed at her brother, the last time being when he took a day off to have dinner with her on her 21st birthday. For that occasion, Byakuya flew seven thousand miles to escort his sister to one of the exclusive restaurant in town to celebrate her coming of age.

Today, he flew in from South Africa without prior notice to surprise his sister on her graduation day. Many words can be used to describe the powerful businessman, and subtly caring is one of them.

"You should have told me you're coming. I could at least arrange transportation from Newark for you."

Byakuya gave a slight smile. "It's okay. I have everything arranged beforehand," he replied. "Where's Ichigo?"

Rukia's smile faltered. She tucked a stray strand of raven hair behind her ear. "I'm not so sure, Nii-san. He told me half an hour ago he was going to the men's room," she said, while tip-toeing in search of her husband among the throng of people.

Byakuya lifted an eyebrow. "Well, I'm sure he is just lost trying to find his way, that's all."

"Yeah," she concurred, smiling a little. Feeling a little carefree that she was in a foreign land, she linked her arm around her brother's and leaned against it. "Thank you, Nii-san. For making it."

Warmed by Rukia's reaction, Byakuya just smiled and patted slightly on his sister's hand. "I won't miss it for the world." The siblings sauntered into the garden, hand-in-hand. "Well, I got you something as your graduation gift."

Rolling her eyes, Rukia smiled good-naturedly. "What? Another? And I thought your presence was your major surprise for me. Did I miss Christmas on the calendar or what?" she joked.

"You're turning into a humorous young lady, sister," Byakuya mused, smiling. He pulled out his right hand out of his pant pocket and produced a set of keys. "Here."

Rukia frowned. "That is a lot of keys, Nii-san."

He laughed a little at his sister's reaction. "Glad your vision is not impaired yet, Rukia."

"What do they open?" she inquired, intrigued, turning the set of keys over and over in her hand.

Byakuya shrugged. "Ichigo mentioned that you guys might be starting a family soon," he said nonchalantly.

Rukia instantaneously blushed seven shades of red. "He did?" she croaked.

"Yes, he did," he reaffirmed. "The keys open all the doors to your new home in London."

"What??"

"7-bedroom home in Belgravia. Is that okay?"

Rukia's eyes bulged. "Is that okay? Are you for real, Nii-san? It's more than okay!" she exclaimed. "That's a lot of money. I can't take that," she whined, tugging at her brother's arm.

Byakuya smiled. "Consider it your wedding cum graduation gift."

"You know I'd settle for a bottle of excellent champagne or a good meal, right, Nii-san?" she said. They were now standing in front of the Old Nassau Hall, where the ceremony was going to take place.

"Only the best for my sister."

"Thank God for waterproof mascara," she muttered before giving her brother a bear hug. Byakuya merely laughed.

The two were basking in the warmth of each other's embrace when Rukia felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Finally! How long does a guy need to take a leak anyway?" she exclaimed as she whirled around to face the person.

Who happened to be her husband, currently down on bended knee, with a pink velvet box in hand.

Rukia gasped. "Ichigo, what are you doing?"

Smiling gently at his wife, Ichigo raised a hand in mock salute to his in-law. "Kuchiki-sama, can I proceed?"

Byakuya smirked, gently releasing the hold his sister had on his hand. "Go ahead, Kurosaki."

Satisfied, Ichigo reached for the hand of a befuddled Rukia. By then, their antic was gathering quite a crowd. "Rukia, it's has been four wonderful months being your husband. We didn't have it easy, the distance, the gossips, and just us being stubborn, but I guess those are all the things that make what we have even sweeter. I can't wait to wake up next to you everyday, to see your face, hear your laugh, just to hang out with you, diss the weatherman, kick your ass in Wii, prepare dinner with you, do the laundry. You could safely deduce that I'm whipped, big time," he spoke with mirth in his eyes.

The crowd laughed. A guy had a gall to reiterate, "Yeah, you're whipped, man!", which induced more laughter.

Ichigo too, chuckled as he proceeded. "Our last ceremony was hasty and I feel guilty cause a woman like you deserves more than just a proclamation of vows and a ring. You deserve frills, fluff, ten-tier cake, a dance under the moonlight with your loved ones around you." He paused. He pulled out the micropave diamond ring out of its Harry Winston cushion and slipped it around her finger. The females of the crowd 'ohhh-ed' while the males 'whoa-ed', some even called out 'you're making us look bad, man', all in good grace.

Laughing, Ichigo shook his head, all this while his attention never wavered from his wife. He inhaled deeply before continuing. "So, humbly I request of you, marry me, again, this time, fluffs, frills and all," he finished, a gentle smile on his face.

Rukia choked back a sob, her hand tingling in Ichigo's grasp while the white gold felt cold against her skin. This is real. This is real, she kept reminding herself. "What is it with you and Nii-sama trying to ruin my mascara today?" she whined, wiping a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

Ichigo laughed. "Is that a yes?"

Laughing, Rukia pulled her husband off the pavement and engulfed him in a hug. "Do you really have to ask?"

* * *

**OMG! On Yahoo!**

I think it is appropriate to credit the Mastercard commercial for our today's gossip.

A degree in Neuroscience from Princeton with magna cum laude: four years of intensive book slaving and researching.

A graduation gift from her brother in the form of a 7-bedroom home in the second-most expensive zipcode in London: £25 Million.

A second engagement ring from her husband (ironic, we know): £56 Thousand.

The look on their faces when she said yes: Priceless.  
There are certain things money can't buy.

_Some girls just have it all, don't they?_

_**Song lyrics of I Miss You by Incubus**_


End file.
